O Anjo Vermelho
by Arkanusa
Summary: Assassinatos, traições, mistérios e serial-killers. Quando Tom pensa que vai finalmente viver sua vida em paz, o passado e o presente se unem para infernizá-lo.
1. Prefácio

**¬ Prefácio ¬**

- Ajude-me, Gina, por favor! O que eu devo fazer? – perguntou Tom para o céu infinito, para o vento ou para as montanhas ao longe.

O frio que congelava seus pés descalços não estava sendo sentido no momento. Os longos cabelos negros que rodopiavam ao toque do vento açoitava os olhos escarlates e grudavam no rosto pálido e molhado que olhava para cima. A capa pesada que lhe protegia as costas parecia ser tentada pelo vento a ser levada, embora relutasse. O quase silencioso jardim de Basilisk Hall parecia provocar o Lord das Trevas e a confusão e a dor que gritavam dentro dele.

Ele enfiou a mão dentro da camisa e pegou o metal estranhamente morno do pentagrama. Fechou os olhos, concentrando-se.

- Deusa Mãe – chamou, a voz trêmula. – Me deixa vê-la – pediu. – Me deixa falar com ela mais uma vez!

O pentagrama brilhou, como refletia agora a sua alma, um roxo enegrecido e cintilante entre os vãos de seus dedos longos. A corrente dourada que segurava o pingente levitou. O vento se tornou mais forte. O calor do sofrimento dentro de seu peito parecia diminuir, consolado pelo frio da noite que o envolvia cada vez mais.

Então ele abriu os olhos vermelhos e translúcidos.

Uma nuvem saiu da frente da lua cheia, banhando o terraço da Torre Oeste. Nesse momento, brilhou uma sombra do que fora uma mulher muito bela, o rosto jovem e os cabelos lisos e muito compridos que permaneciam assentados, embora o vento demasiado forte, e os olhos cheios de carinho pelo qual ele se apaixonara um dia. Ela deu-lhe um fraco sorriso e adiantou-se antes que este pudesse fazer alguma coisa, e abraçou-o.

Ele não conseguia fingir que não sabia chorar. No momento em que sentiu o abraço confortante da garota, um soluço fez doer sua garganta. Ele não conseguia acreditar, não suportava respirar. Queria morrer, para ficar junto dela pelo resto da eternidade…

Seus joelhos cederam devagar. Quando sentia que já estava parcialmente no chão, embora o abraço forte de sua amada não o tivesse deixado, sem abrir os olhos, falou.

- Por que você me deixou, Gina? – perguntou, a voz embargada.

- Eu não o deixei, meu amor, como não deixei a nenhum de vocês - respondeu ela, como uma estrela que diz tudo o que quer em silêncio, com sua beleza pálida no infinito negro.

- Eu não suporto viver sem você, minha garota…

- Sim, você há de suportar, Tom. Você há de suportar por mim e por nossos filhos, porque, se você não suportar por aqueles que você ama, quem vai fazê-lo? – disse-lhe gentilmente a garota, limpando seus olhos.

- Eu não sei mais o que fazer, Gina – confessou. – Eu sinto que meus filhos já não mais me querem mais como queriam antigamente. Eu os atrapalho ao existir…

- Cale-se – mandou ela, com firmeza. – Seus filhos te amam mais do que tudo. Julliet quer somente a sua felicidade, mesmo que sacrifique a dela para isso.

- Eu não quero que minha garotinha seja infeliz, Gina – disse ele, decidido.

- Então olhe para o seu coração, Tom. Quando achar o que quer, olhe para sua filha – respondeu-lhe Gina, aquela voz espectral de fazer estremecer a alma.

Ele fechou os olhos por um momento, procurando entender. Então, quando abriu-os, perguntou:

- Mas Gina… Eu não posso permitir que Potter e nossa filha… Ele não é bom para ela.

Gina sorriu calmamente.

Uma nuvem cobriu parcialmente a lua e o brilho pálido azulado que formava a imagem da garota vacilou um pouco.

- Tom… - suspirou, cansada. – Harry ama Julliet. Ela não se importa com guerras bobas que travaram nossas famílias por décadas. Nossa garota só quer ser feliz, Tom, assim como nós fomos.

Ele sentia uma lágrima molhar-lhe o rosto novamente. Doía-lhe lembrar de quando ele e Gina eram felizes, porque ele queria ser feliz de novo e sabia que não poderia…

- Então… O que eu devo fazer, Gina? – perguntou, por fim.

A garota abraçou-lhe mais forte e deu-lhe um beijo na testa.

"Quer o perdão de Harry e o carinho e respeito de Julliet. Então não tire dele o amor que eu o neguei no passado."

A mulher levantou-se e ofereceu ajuda para que ele se levantasse. Ele aceitou, conformado de que aquilo era o mais próximo de uma despedida.

Quando ele encarou o brilho azulado meio marcado de castanho que era os olhos belos da sua mulher, e estes encararam o cinzento vívido e escuro dos seus, ele conseguiu dar um sorriso, que disfarçava sua dor. De qualquer forma, sofreria quando ela partisse novamente…

- Lembre-se de mim, Tom – disse ela, entre aquele sorriso fraco e ao mesmo tempo inebriante que estava estampado em seu rosto jovem.

- Eu lembrarei – respondeu ele, a voz rouca. – Sempre.

Ela abraçou-o novamente, encostando a cabeça em seu ombro, como sempre costumava fazer antigamente. Ele sorriu tristemente com aquilo.

Quando ela levantou a cabeça, deu um leve beijo em seus lábios insensíveis e disse:

- Eu estou sempre contigo, meu amor…

- Eu te amo.

- Encontre seu destino dentro de você, Tom, e tente ser feliz sem mim.

- Não sei se sou capaz.

- Eu sei que é – disse ela, num sussurro.

- Como? – perguntou, mal conseguindo pensar direito, mas querendo saber.

- Encontre à mim nos nossos filhos.

Então ela levantou os olhos, tão próximos dos dele, e Tom pôde ver a lua refletida neles. Ela não baixou-os, quando disse "Até logo, meu querido Tom" e desapareceu lentamente, como se dissolvesse-se em pequeninas estrelas brilhantes que desapareciam cada vez mais no escuro.

Até que só restou o escuro.

Ele e o escuro.


	2. Dezesseis Odiados Anos

**¬ Capítulo Um ¬**

_**Dezesseis Odiados Anos**_

**I**

_"Hold on to me love_

_You know I can't stay long_

_All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid_

_Can you hear me?_

_Can you feel me in your arms?_

_Holdin my last breath_

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you_

_Sweet raptured light_

_It ends here tonight"_

_My Last Breath, Evanescence_

Tom não se lembrava de algum dia ter sido tão feliz com alguém como estava sendo agora, Tinha quatro filhos lindos, dividia um castelo de oito andares com seus melhores amigos, com uma mulher maravilhosa que ele amava mais do que tudo no mundo.

Agora tinha-a nos braços, na tranqüilidade daquela tarde, na calma e carinho que tinham um pelo outro. Ambos miravam, deitados na grama, o céu anil e suas nuvens rosadas que eram visíveis além das cinco torres do castelo. Não entendia o que Bellatrix dissera no café da manhã que tinha um mal pressentimento. O dia terminava e tudo estava perfeitamente bem.

Ele não sabia descrever o que era aquilo. Não sabia dizer como a calma e o sossego eram melhor que a ação e a agitação que quisera a vida toda. Gina se mexeu, gemendo ociosa, e levantou a cabeça de seu ombro. Ela piscou sonolenta para ele, esticou o pescoço e arrancou-lhe um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

- Por que é que está me beijando? – perguntou, embevecido, assim que ela despregou a boca da dele. – Por acaso não está pensando em entrar e perder esse pôr-do-sol maravilhoso, está?

- Julliet já deve ter acordado – respondeu ela com um sorriso cansado, sentando-se e ajeitando as vestes e os cabelos. – Tenho que dar-lhe de comer.

Ele deixou a cabeça cair na grama novamente. Estava mesmo bom demais para continuar por muito tempo.

- Pelo menos me dê outro beijo antes de ir – disse Tom, com receio de perder a deliciosa tranqüilidade daquele pôr-do-sol se fosse com ela.

- Apenas se disser que me ama – respondeu Gina, sorrindo com malícia.

- Eu te amo.

Ela inclinou-se sobre ele e Tom tomou-lhe os lábios doces num beijo caloroso que demorou o suficiente para que ambos estivessem satisfeitos.

- Também te amo – ele escutou, de olhos fechados, da voz dela que se levantava. - Nos vemos mais tarde.

Mas ela não sabia, nem ninguém.

Aquela tarde, minutos depois, ao entrar no saguão de Basilisk Hall, não imaginava que sua vida iria mudar para sempre.

Ele demorou um pouco para entender o que estava acontecendo. Ele via Lúcio, pálido, ao pé da escada, Narcissa, Rodolphus e dois de seus filhos olhando para um canto do hall. Tom olhou também, e viu um homem segurando Gina pelos cabelos. Apontava a varinha para sua têmpora.

- O que…? – perguntou, sem entender. Mas estava tão surpreso com aquilo que não pensou em tirar a varinha do bolso, nem o pentagrama.

O homem que segurava a moça tinha os olhos faiscantes de vitória, parecia cego de triunfo. Ele deu um sorriso maldoso e falou, em voz alta.

- Eu vou matar toda a sua família, como você fez com a minha! – sibilou para ele, a voz carregada de ódio.

Então compreendeu. Arregalou os olhos. Não a sua Gina…

- Você… você não sabe o que está dizendo. Você não vai matar ninguém – disse, a voz firme, tentando forçar a si mesmo a acreditar no que saia de sua própria boca. – Eles não têm culpa de meus erros…

- Minha mulher e filhos também não tinham! – gritou o homem, parecendo de repente muito perturbado.

Ele fechou os olhos por um momento, para rearrumar os pensamentos. Mas disse o que sabia que era verdade.

- Se dá tanto valor assim à memória de sua família, não faça aquilo na qual irá se arrepender até o fim de seus dias – disse, fixando os olhos em Gina.

Ela abriu um pequeno sorriso no rosto pálido e temeroso. Seus grandes olhos calorosos brilhavam mais do que tudo naquele lugar.

- Por que eu iria privar você de sentir um pouco da dor que eu senti? – desafiou o homem.

Tom piscou. Olhava diretamente para a mulher e disse o que sentia.

- Porque essa mulher me fez perceber o quão importante uma pessoa pode ser para outra. E se você tirar ela de mim – continuou ele, falando mais para Gina do que para qualquer outra pessoa – você vai acabar comigo, sabe? Você vai me destruir, vai tirar a pessoa que me fez vacilar, que me fez olhar para o céu pela primeira vez que me fez vez que sou apenas humano…

Gina sorria e chorava ao mesmo tempo. O homem que a tinha de refém parecia relutar insistentemente para não desistir do que viera fazer. Este respirou fundo quando empurrou-a para frente.

- _Por Marlene_! – E foi a última coisa que ouviu.

O outro apontou a varinha ao mesmo tempo ele pegava a sua. Mas não agiu à tempo. Houve um raio violeta enegrecido que piscou no castelo escuro e os cabelos longos de Gina esvoaçaram pelo que pareceu uma eternidade, antes que ele sentisse o contato gelado da pele dela atirada violentamente nos braços dele.

Lentamente, os olhos arregalados, a pele pálida como pergaminho, ela escorregou para o chão e arrastou Tom junto dela.

- Está… doendo… - disse ela, com dificuldade. Encolhia-se, como se sentisse frio.

Tom estava indiferente aos berros ao redor, dos outros caçando o homem. Seus olhos eram todos de Gina. Suas lágrimas e seu coração também…

- Você vai ficar boa, minha querida. Nós… nós vamos te curar, vai ficar tudo bem… - dizia ele, tentando por tudo impedir-se de chorar, mas sentindo que estava fracassando.

- Tom – disse ela, com dificuldade, dando um sorriso melancólico –, eu estou morrendo…

- _Não!_ – exclamou ele, as lágrimas molhando-lhe os olhos e o rosto ainda mais pálido do que o habitual. – Você não está morrendo Gina!…

Ela deu uma fraca tosse e um filete de sangue escorreu de sua boca…

- Prometa-me, Tom – disse ela com a voz tão fraca que não passava de um sussurro – que você vai cuidar de nossos filhos que eu amo tanto…

- Gina… - sussurrou. Nunca sentira uma dor tão grande quanto aquela.

- …e que não vai faltar à eles nunca, Tom. Prometa-me.

- Eu não vou conseguir sem você!… - disse, a voz fraca, abraçando com mais força ao corpo inerte de sua mulher. – Eu não sou forte o bastante…

Ela deu uma risadinha fraca.

- Seja forte por mim…

- Eu te amo. Não posso mais viver sem você! Por favor, Gina, por favor… _resista!_… - suplicou ele, acariciando delicadamente, trêmulo, a face sem cor da garota.

- Dá-me um último beijo, entes de… - disse Gina, esforçando-se, sem conseguir terminar a frase.

Ele fez o que ela lhe pediu, sentindo um aperto terrível dentro de si. Seus olhos ardiam tanto que ele os apertou. As lágrimas que há tanto não sentia o gosto entrou na sua boca, misturando-se ao gosto adocicado do sangue. Tão doloroso era ter o pensamento que aquele seria o último beijo, o último de tantos; que seria a última vez que sentiria o calor suave dos lábios de sua garota…

Eles se afastaram um pouco. Ela tinha os olhos fechados e as lágrimas de dor que escorriam destes infiltravam-se pelos seus cabelos vermelhos acobreados. O corpo de Gina parecia todo em sofrimento, e quando ela deu mais uma tossida pareceu consumir-lhe as últimas forças.

- …tão frio… - murmurou ela, estremecendo.

Tom pegou a própria capa e envolveu-a, para que se aquecesse no macio veludo negro que uma vez recebera um misto do suor de ambos, que se amaram intensamente… Aquela capa que ele próprio estendera sobre a mesa suja da masmorra para ter Gina, em fogo, quando os beijos e as carícias já não eram mais suficientes.

Agora, tendo em seus braços aquele corpo frágil, que não mais respirava, que não mais sorria nem transmitia aquele calor de sempre, ele se sentiu sozinho. Sozinho no mundo… Sozinho entre os próprios amigos…

- Gina… _Gina_… Fala comigo, _Gina_ – exasperou-se, sacudindo seus ombros, mas ela não acordou…

"Não me deixe…!", pediu, a voz mais baixa que um sussurro, rouca, mais dolorida que nunca.

Mas Tom sabia que era tarde demais.

E agora também sabia o que era perder alguém que amava.

Quando afundou os olhos na fronte das vestes dela, contendo o grito de dor que queria fugir de sua garganta, algo escapou de seu bolso e caiu na sua mão, que segurava o fino tecido da blusa dela.

Era o pentagrama, e brilhava incandescente numa luz branca.

No momento em que pegou a estrela, se viu no meio de uma luz muito clara. Não havia nada ao redor que fosse visível, somente a massa negra que era ele e suas vestes.

Do nada, surgiu um par de pés descalços no seu campo de visão. Eram pés femininos, claros de unhas lilases. Havia um cordão de ouro no tornozelo direito.

Tom levantou os olhos lavados de lágrimas para ver uma mulher alta, bela e inacreditável. Esta vestia-se de branco e dourado, tinha cabelos roxos ondulados até a cintura e espantosos olhos lilases. Ela não sorria, mas tampouco parecia brava.

- Tom Riddle – disse ela, com uma voz ao mesmo tempo rouca e sobrenatural. – Você conseguiu; consegue finalmente controlar o poder do pentagrama de ouro.

Ele piscou, sem entender.

- O quê? Quem… quem é você? – perguntou, confuso.

Pela primeira vez, a misteriosa mulher deu um fraco sorriso.

- Durante milênios de existência, você é o primeiro que me pergunta isso – disse, parecendo achar graça. – Eu sou a Deusa Mãe, guardiã dos espíritos dos quatro elementos.

Ela inclinou-se à sua altura e pegou gentilmente o pentagrama de sua mão. Sentou-se à sua frente e segurou o pingente entre os dedos de modo que ele pudesse ver.

- Veja – falou ela, delicadamente. – Cada uma das cinco pontas da estrela representa um elemento vital. – a mulher apontou para as duas pontas inferiores. – Terra e Água; o chão onde você pisa, onde habitam as flores; a chuva, o líquido da vida. Você já dominou suas forças à muito tempo, Tom.

Então apontou para o as duas pontas laterais.

"Ar e Fogo; o elemento que você respira e o calor e luz do fogo. Você também dominou esses dois elementos."

Ela então apontou para a última ponta, aquela que apontava para cima.

- E esta, Tom, representa aquilo que você vem buscando por vinte e dois anos. Representa a capacidade de se tornar um ser superior.

Quando ele encarou, perplexo, aqueles olhos lilases que o fitavam da jovem mulher, não conseguiu se manter impassível. As lágrimas saíram.

- Por que agora? POR QUE AGORA! – gritou ele, furioso, para a mulher. – Durante toda minha vida eu procurei o poder maior, o dom da imortalidade, do controle de tudo, sobre a vida e a morte, quis ser um ser divino… Mas agora! De que me adianta todo esse poder se não pude evitar que Gina perdesse sua vida!

A jovem apenas suspirou e pousou uma mão sobre seu ombro.

- Um ser divino tem que possuir todas as virtudes de um homem comum, Tom Riddle. E hoje você sentiu a última delas.

Ele arregalou os olhos.

- Mas eu sempre amei Gina! Eu sempre amei meus filhos! Eu aprendi a amar! Eu aprendi! – gritou, sem entender.

A mulher apenas sorriu aquele seu sorriso triste e inexpressivo, e falou com sua voz rouca.

- O amor é uma nobre virtude… Mas a dor, _a dor_, Tom… é aquela que faz um homem dar valor aos seus sentimentos.

Ele fitou, sem ação, o pentagrama na mão dela. A imagem se embaçou e no momentos seguinte ele já não via mais nada, cegado pelas lágrimas.

- Então eu merecia sofrer a perda da pessoa que eu mais amo… para conseguir ser superior? – perguntou, temendo muito a resposta.

- Sim e não, Tom Riddle – respondeu, calmamente, a mulher que auto denominava-se Deusa Mãe. – Você, antes de ter em suas mãos um poder superior ao de qualquer outra pessoa nesse mundo, precisaria se arrepender do que fizera.

- Mas eu me arrependi! – desesperou-se, perplexo. – Eu me arrependi de ter matado todas aquelas pessoas! Eu me arrependi de um dia ter sido o monstro que fui! Então por que…?

A mão em seu ombro apertou mais um pouco.

- Você precisava sentir, Tom Riddle, aquilo que os outros sentiram quando, na frente de seus olhos, amantes, filhos e amigos foram sacrificados pelas mãos de um anjo das Trevas que se denominava Lord Voldemort…

Mas ele não ouvira mais do que isso. A dor dilacerante dentro de seu peito pareceu dobrar de intensidade com aquelas palavras, e chegaram a um ponto em que, por mais lágrimas que ele derramasse, já não conseguia demonstrar o que estava sentindo.

- Se algum dia essas pessoas puderem me perdoar… - disse ele, entre o choro descontrolado. – Eu nunca pensei que sentiria isso… Eu não sabia…!

A mulher passou a mão delicada pelo seu rosto e ergueu-o. Sorria-lhe tristemente.

- Eu sei, Tom Riddle. E você entende, não é?

- Entendo – respondeu, com a voz fraca. – Mas minha vida não tem mais nenhum sentido agora…

- Ela terá mais tarde – disse a mulher, calmamente. – Eu conheci muitos guerreiros, Tom Riddle. Nenhum deles chegou onde você está.

- E onde eu estou?

- Você – ela falou sorrindo – está num estado avançado demais para os humanos. Você agora é mais forte do que qualquer um que cruzar o seu caminho. Você provou que pode ser tão frio quanto protetor, e que é capaz de sofrer pela perda de alguém exatamente como qualquer outro. Agora você sabe o que é ser paciente, compreensivo, determinado, até cruel, mas agora você sabe sofrer… Vai depender somente de ti e da tua escolha levar adiante a destruição que começou décadas atrás, ou continuar a viver como um simples mortal.

Ele encarou-a, estupefato.

- _Por que_ eu iria querer viver como um mortal? – perguntou, rouco.

Ela sorriu novamente.

- Você verá, Tom Riddle.

A mulher levantou-se, a mão ainda no seu rosto, de modo que ele olhava para cima agora.

- Não se passou um segundo desde que você pegou o pentagrama – informou com calma. – Se algum dia precisar de ajuda, Tom, chame pela Deusa Mãe. Eu virei te ajudar.

Ela deu-lhe um beijo na testa e passou a corrente do pentagrama pelo seu pescoço.

Nesse momento houve um clarão branco e ele sentiu os olhos ofuscarem. Quando os abriu, viu a face pálida e pura de Gina, parecendo mais um anjo lindo que dormia mortalmente em seus braços.

…E Tom nunca se arrependeu tanto de ter mandado matar Marlene McKinnon e o resto de sua família.

Desde esse dia que Tom cuidava com a vida da última lembrança que Gina lhe dera: a filha Julliet.

No dia da morte da mulher, a garotinha tinha apenas muitos poucos anos de idade. A cada dia que se passava, cada jeito, cada olhar, lembrava-lhe a mãe. E até hoje ele não se conformava que uma jovem e saudável mulher tinha que deixar a vida antes do marido bem meio século mais velho. Era muito doloroso pensar nisso…

Sua imagem no espelho refletia um homem de quarenta e três anos, olhos ávidos, cinzentos e escuros, pele pálida e lisos cabelos negros que lhe caiam sobre a testa. Na verdade, uma mecha grisalha agora fazia parte de sua aparência, dando-lhe um charme estranhamente experiente.

Mas esse rosto bonito era apenas efeito de uma poção da juventude que bebera há quase vinte e cinco anos atrás que fazia com que seu corpo envelhecesse mais lentamente que uma pessoa normal. Na verdade era bem mais velho do que aparentava ser.

Lembrava-se detalhadamente bem de como era sua vida sem Gina. Desde o momento em que Bellatrix surgira com Julliet chorando nos braços, que lutaram para fazê-lo largar o corpo imóvel de Gina e a levaram definitivamente para fora de sua vida, até o último segundo do presente.

Sim, não fora nada fácil… e ainda hoje tinha noites em que acordava pensando na sua doce Gina que não veria mais.

Por outro lado, todo esse tempo lhe fizera uma pessoa mais humilde, mais gentil. Sabia que nem todo dinheiro ou poder do mundo poderia lhe trazer de volta o que o destino lhe tirara.

O modo como criara Julliet fora mais ou menos um modo de criar uma nova Gina em sua filha. _Ele_ aprendera a trocar fraldas, _ele_ acordara todas as noites para dar mamadeira à filha, _ele_ a ensinara a andar, _ele_ permitira que a primeira palavra que a garota dissera fosse "papai".

Tom lembrava-se de tudo isso com um pouco de nostalgia. Recordava-se de uma vez quando Julliet chegara até ele, ofegante, no auge de seus cinco anos, os longos cabelos ruivos esvoaçando às sua costas, o vestidinho branco de rendas balançando, com um sorriso imenso no rosto.

- Papai, vem comigo, papai! – dizia ela, exasperada, quando suas mãozinhas pegaram seu dedo indicador para fazê-lo levantar-se da escrivaninha de seu quarto.

- O que foi, Jully? – perguntou, espantado.

- Vem comigo, papai! Eu tenho que te mostrar…! – dizia, eufórica, com sua vozinha fina.

Ele saiu atrás dela, pelo menos fingindo que ela tinha força o suficiente para arrastá-lo. Julliet levara-o para fora do castelo, e contornou-o pelo oeste. Então chegaram em baixo de uma árvore e a garotinha soltou-o. Pulou cautelosamente por cima de uma raiz quase maior do que ela e deu uma risada feliz.

Tom olhou para ver o que a fazia tão divertida e viu uma gata cheia de filhotes. Cada gatinho tinha uma cor diferente e andavam sem parar, caindo uns por cima dos outros. Ele sorriu por um momento.

Julliet pegou um dos gatinhos. Ele era negro como seus cabelos.

Ela virou-se para ele, os olhinhos brilhando.

- Posso ficar com ele, papai? Por favor! – pediu a garotinha, passando a mão desajeitadamente nos pêlos negros do felino.

Ele sorriu para o espelho. Tinha consciência que Trevas hoje alcançara quase o tamanho de um tigre, mais ainda assim era o melhor amigo de sua filha.

Ele se lembrava também do dia em que a garota lhe perguntara como fora sua mãe, e ele se dera conta de que não tinha nenhuma foto de Gina em Basilisk Hall. Depois disso, mandou que um retrato de Gina fosse pintado e colocado na biblioteca.

Tom se levantou lentamente da frente do espelho. A verdade é que não estava tendo muito o que fazer. Apenas andar e vagar pelo castelo, ir de uma torre à outra… Mas logo teria o que fazer, já que Julliet e os outros chegariam das férias à qualquer momento.

Resolveu descer. Talvez Rick, Dylan e Erika estivessem tomando café ainda… Os jovens sempre tinham algum assunto.

Encontrou-os no salão de refeições numa conversa animada. Dylan parecia animado. Talvez fosse porque Jason chegaria da escola também.

Jason era filho de Dylan com Emelly e estava no quinto ano. Parecia-lhe que o filho e a mulher andavam meio brigados, mas como nenhum dos dois dissera nada, ele também não perguntara. Apenas lhe parecia que andavam um pouco formais demais.

Desde que Gina morrera que Dylan saíra do Peru, de uma carreira brilhante como artilheiro, e voltara para Basilisk Hall. Agora jogava quadribol no Ballycastle Bats, time escolhido porque "gostou dos uniformes pretos" (marketing pra tia Rowling: comprem Quadribol Através dos Séculos!).

Richard tinha um filho de dezoito anos com Ellen, Henry, e uma filha de quatorze, Lisa. Henry foi e Lisa agora estava indo muito bem na escola – sonserina, é claro. Já que todos os jovens estariam voltando hoje para as férias de verão, Basilisk Hall ficaria bem mais cheia.

Erika estava, como sempre, com aquela sua cara de tédio. Casada à treze anos com Roy Petterson, parecia que não estava com algum ânimo para ter filhos, já que até agora não tivera nenhum. Mas ele sabia que não era verdade; Erika era estéril.

A filha era, claro, uma errante para a família Weasley. Parecia brincadeira. A única filha que não daria seu nefasto sobrenome aos seus herdeiros não podia ter filhos. Nenhum feitiço ou poção pudera ajudá-la.

Lúcio e Narcissa Malfoy estavam à mesa. Assim como os outros, esperavam ansiosamente a chegada dos adolescentes. Gabriel estava com eles. Parecia à Tom que o casal achava que poderia fazer uma bela união do filho mais novo com Julliet, a filha do "Lord das Trevas". Mas ele não sabia se aprovava isso ou não. Gabriel era no mínimo "anormal", contudo fora criado no mesmo meio que seus próprios filhos e fora seu último aprendiz. _Ele_ saberia proteger Julliet se algo lhe acontecesse…

Os Lestrange não haviam descido. Lutiannis Koller, Romulus Challanger, Teodorus Nott, Taurus Goldenfire, Algernon Rookwood e Athena Evrard já estavam lá. Geralmente a mesa não ficava tão cheia assim, já que cada família descia à uma hora diferente. Hoje, porém, era um dia especial.

Mas havia mais alguém à mesa hoje. Alguém que ele não via à algum tempo.

- Pai, você conhece uma coisa chamada "pente"? – disse Richard, erguendo os olhos assim que ele entrou.

- Bom dia para você também – respondeu, indiferente, indo até a cadeira da ponta, que, como sempre, estava vaga.

- Bom dia, Tom, querido – disse a Sra. Weasley, animada, do meio da mesa.

- Bom dia, Molly. À que devemos a honra de sua visita? – perguntou, educadamente para a "sogra", servindo-se de um pedaço de pão.

- Eu vim aqui fazer um convite à vocês, queridos – disse a velha senhora, com um grande sorriso. – Fred e Jorge vão dar uma festa lá em casa nesse sábado, sabem, para comemorar o lançamento da filial das Gemialidades em Hogsmeade. – Todos ouviam com atenção. – E vamos aproveitar para comemorar o aniversário de Rony. Seria muito bom ver a família da Gina lá esse fim de semana, viu? Julliet e as crianças estão convidados também.

Ele viu os olhos de Dylan brilharem.

- Maneiro! – disse o filho, excitado, correndo os olhos pela mesa. – Vamos nessa, Rick?

Richard pareceu um pouco desapontado.

- Eu acho que não vou poder… Muito trabalho no Ministério… - começou ele, mas foi interrompido.

- Pare de dar uma de Percy! – reclamou o irmão, parecendo horrorizado, mas fez a Sra. Weasley rir. – Falte ao trabalho, seu estraga prazeres!

- Dylan – começou o outro friamente. – O homem mais cotado para ser o novo Ministro da Magia não pode ficar se dando ao luxo de faltar ao emprego.

- Oh, criatura humilde… - debochou o outro, encarando o irmão. Todos na mesa riram. – Richard, lhe trocaram no hospital, sabia? Não é possível você ser filho do pai e da mãe… Digo, você é sempre politicamente correto, cara.

- Eu diria isso se não tivesse visto-o nascendo – interpelou a avó dos rapazes, divertido.

Erika levantou os olhos para o irmão mais velho.

- E como espera ser Ministro da Magia, Rick? – perguntou ela, meio raivosa. – Se descobrem com quem você mora, pode perder as esperanças.

Os residentes de Basilisk Hall olharam para ela, estupefatos.

Ela fez uma cara de deboche terrível, levantou-se e saiu murmurando furiosamente um "francamente".

Todos se entreolharam.

- Que bicho mordeu essa garota? – perguntou Dylan, surpreso.

Roy pareceu um tantinho desconcertado.

- Bem, pessoal… eu peço desculpas por ela. Erika não acordou de muito bom humor hoje… - E dizendo isso, também levantou-se e saiu atrás dela.

- Que novidade – comentou Dylan, revirando os olhos.

- Bem, pessoal, eu vou indo. – disse Molly Weasley se levantando.

- Não quer ficar para o almoço, Sra. Weasley? – perguntou Ellen, a esposa de Richard.

- Ah, querida, eu adoraria. Mas ainda tenho que alimentar as galinhas – respondeu a senhora, sorridente. – Espero vê-los sábado.

Todos se despediram brevemente e continuaram o café da manhã.

Quando finalmente a maioria das pessoas já haviam se dispersado, Ellen inclinou-se para ele.

- Sr. Riddle – chamou timidamente. Ele olhou num sinal de atenção. – Minha irmã está vindo para o Reino Unido no fim de semana com uma amiga… e como a casa é sua, eu queria saber se elas podem vir passar um tempo aqui, pelo menos até meu pai voltar de viagem.

Ele não respondeu de imediato. Então pensou um pouco e respondeu com uma pergunta.

- Você sabe que tudo relacionado à mim é segredo, não sabe?

- Sim, é claro que eu sei! – apressou-se ela em dizer. – Mas eu aviso para minha irmã que é caso de vida ou morte, ela não vai falar para ninguém, eu juro!

Ele conteve a vontade de rir. Faziam vinte e dois anos que se conheciam e Ellen ainda tinha medo de falar com ele como na primeira vez que se viram.

- Certo – respondeu, voltando os olhos para seu suco de abóbora. – Claro. Será bom ver B.Hall cheia de novo.

**II**

Julliet entrou prontamente no banheiro da estação. Já estava acostumada com isso, ninguém para buscá-la na escola, como os outros... Embora soubesse que não podia ficar se dando ao luxo de querer que seu pai ou algum outro fosse buscá-la. Claro que Richard ou Dylan poderiam fazer a gentileza, mas eram demasiado ocupados. Contar com Erika era mais do que insanidade, era suicídio… Aliás, não era necessário. Todos sabiam aparatar muito bem desde muito cedo. Julliet já estava mais do que acostumada.

A garota, agora com dezessete anos, estando para fazer dezoito, estava à pia lavando as mãos, e até agora evitara se olhar no espelho, cujo um gato preto enorme passeava na frente. Mas quando o fez, foi para ver uma jovem ruiva, cuja franja caía sobre os olhos castanhos claros semicerrados, a pele tão pálida que dava-lhe um ar ligeiramente doente.

Mas Julliet Riddle sempre tivera essa cara, e não era doença. E não se importava com que os outros pensassem sobre ela; nunca tivera que dar satisfação à ninguém.

Isso, aliás, era um dos maiores motivos pelo qual o Chapéu Seletor em Hogwarts demorara quase cinco minutos decidindo em que casa colocá-la. Ele vacilara entre Corvinal, Grifinória, Sonserina e até Lufa-Lufa, mas ela conseguira confundi-lo bastante, até, por fim, quando ele decidira-se pela Grifinória, alegando, como se para convencer a si mesmo, que ela se parecia mais com a mãe do que com o pai.

Mas Julliet não pensava assim. Nem mesmo se lembrava de sua mãe, como poderia ser parecida com ela? Seu pai sim, cuidara dela a vida toda, e o estúpido Chapéu vinha falar que ela se "parecia menos com seu pai"!

Ela então parou de pensar assim e sorriu conformadamente. Estava se exaltando com sua própria mente. Que diabo de pessoa era capaz de fazer essas coisas? Ah, como ela achava isso estranho…

Enfim, endireitou-se, ajeitou a blusa e os cabelos, pegou o malão numa mão e o gato noutra e se fechou num _box_ do banheiro. Por que sempre tinha que ser a última? Escutou para ver se não entrava ninguém e desaparatou quase imediatamente.

Foram só alguns poucos e mínimos segundos. No momento seguinte já abria os olhos e se via no saguão iluminado de Basilisk Hall, sua casa… finalmente.

Poucas pessoas ainda estavam ali. Mas uma, somente uma, que ela sabia que estaria ali esperando-a fosse em que hora chegasse, foi para quem ela olhou. Ele desencostou-se da parede rapidamente, assim que a viu. Julliet abriu o primeiro sorriso verdadeiro que dava em pouco mais de uma semana. No momento seguinte já estava largando a tudo e correndo para abraçá-lo.

Ela deu um salto sobre o homem, que a apanhou no ar praticamente. Ficaram um longo tempo abraçados, sem dizer uma palavra. Julliet se continha para não chorar, pois julgava que chorar era o que os fracos faziam. Ela nunca o vira chorar…

- Como vai, princesa? – perguntou a voz dele ao seu ouvido. Julliet sorriu com mais vontade que nunca. Só ele lhe chamava de "princesa".

- Melhor agora, pai – respondeu, com sinceridade. – Muito melhor agora…

Uma mão tocara seu ombro. Ela virou o rosto e viu Bellatrix sorrindo gentilmente para ela.

- Cada dia mais parecida com sua mãe, heim, Julliet? Eu também não vou ganhar um abraço?

A garota se desvencilhou afetuosamente do pai para abraçar a madrinha. Bellatrix Lestrange fora praticamente uma mãe substituta desde que Gina Weasley morrera. Desde que se entendia por gente, era que podia contar com Bella para falar sobre assuntos que somente uma mãe e uma filha tinham. Talvez a falta de filhos a fizera se aproximar mais da garota, e a falta de uma mãe fizera a garota se aproximar mais da mulher.

Sabia que Bella não era velha quando Gina morrera, mas agora a amiga era praticamente idosa. Claro, uma idosa bem conservada, mas ainda assim, envelhecendo. E até hoje Julliet não tinha certeza de como seu pai, ela sabia estar quase chagando à um século de existência, conseguia manter aquela cara de meia idade. Ele sempre se recusara a contar.

Elas se soltaram. Fazia um bom tempo que Julliet não se sentia tão feliz.

- Gente, que saudades eu senti de vocês! – confessou ela, sorrindo de orelha à orelha.

Os dois retribuíram o sorriso.

- Por que não vai tomar um banho, Jully? Então nos encontramos no jantar – disse seu pai, parecendo ler na sua mente que estava querendo mais do que tudo relaxar na sua banheira. – E depois a gente conversa bastante, o que acha?

- Acho perfeito – suspirou ela. - Ficar horas sentada em um banco de trem não é lá muito confortável…

- Sabemos – responderam em uníssono.

Ela sorriu agradecida para os dois e virou-se para pegar o malão.

- Se eu fosse você não me importaria com isso, sabia? Temos elfos domésticos neste castelo… - comentou seu pai, casualmente.

Ela então abandonou o malão, deu um beijo na bochecha de cada um e correu escada acima. Só parou quando estava na frente da porta de seu quarto.

Em algarismos prateados no belíssimo estilo gótico, na porta de mogno, estava gravado o número dezessete.

Meia hora depois Julliet saia de seu banho. O malão estava ao lado da porta de entrada. Ela sorriu com aprovação para a eficiência dos elfos. Então, não conseguindo se conter, jogou-se na sua cama. Como era ótimo estar de novo na _sua_ cama, com _seu_ travesseiro, no _seu_ quarto…

Estava de volta em sua casa.

Quando desceu para o jantar aquela noite já esperava o banquete que estava preparado. Se sentiu tão bem em finalmente poder se livrar daquelas vestes negras de Hogwarts e colocar uma simples roupa branca… Há uma dezena de meses que não fazia isso.

Julliet ficara tão contente de rever os irmãos. Sentira tanta falta da algazarra que só eles sabiam aprontar, das brincadeiras de Dylan, da terrível modéstia de Richard, e até do mal-humor de Erika. A mesa cheia em Basilisk Hall era tão diferente da mesa cheia na Grifinória… Toda aquela competitividade da escola a deixava terrivelmente triste. Ela não nascera para essas coisas…

A conversa foi a mais animada possível. Entre Rick e Ellen, estavam Henry e Lisa; entre Dylan e Emelly (terrivelmente formais), estava Jason. Gabriel Malfoy estava entre os pais, e não parava de lançar olhares sedutores para cima dela, que insistia categoricamente em fingir não ver.

Ela ficou sabendo que teria uma festa n'A Toca esse sábado, e se animou. É claro que iria; aliás, fazia muito tempo que não via os tios e os avós. Os garotos e Lisa também ficaram interessados.

Quando terminaram de comer, cada um se despediu brevemente do outro, antes de subirem para seus quartos. Estavam todos cheios e arrastando os pés de sono. Quando saíram do salão de refeições para o saguão, os Lestrange foram para o Norte, Rick, Ellen e os filhos tomaram o Leste, junto aos Malfoy, e ela, Dylan, Emelly, Jason e Tom tomaram o Oeste.

Foram animados e conversando até o segundo andar. Lá, ela e Tom se despediram dos outros para ficarem em seus quartos, no mesmo corredor.

- Boa noite, maninha – disse Dylan, dando um beijo estalado no seu rosto. – Sabe que esse castelo não é a mesma coisa sem a ruivinha mais fofa do mundo, não sabe?

- Sei – respondeu ela, rindo. – Boa noite, Dylan.

Ela ficou olhando até os ruídos dos passos dos três desaparecerem ao longe, então virou-se, caminhou duas portas atrás e empurrou-a. Estava entreaberta, como sabia que estaria.

Entrou silenciosamente num quarto grande e aconchegante. A lareira estava e as velas estavam acesas, sobre a cama estava estirada uma capa de veludo negro.

- Novidades para me contar, Julliet? – perguntou uma voz, à direita de onde ela estava parada.

Ela virou-se e viu o pai sentado ao sofá. Pela sua expressão, parecia estar esperando-a. Ele fez um gesto para que ela se sentasse no outro.

- Como sabia que eu ia vir para cá? – perguntou, divertida, enquanto fechava a porta atrás de si e ia sentar-se.

- Você sempre faz isso toda vez que volta da escola – respondeu, indiferente. Então recostou-se e perguntou: - Aliás, como foi? Boas notas?

- É, foram boas, sim. Acho que foram – respondeu com sinceridade. – As notas dos N.I.E.Ms vão chegar semana que vem, suponho.

- Já sabe o que quer fazer, agora que terminou a escola?

Julliet se recostou também.

- Eu não tenho muita certeza… Certamente a idéia de ser uma bruxa das Trevas exterminadora de trouxas é bem tentadora, mas acho que o papai não quer isso para mim, não é? – brincou, enquanto fitava-o procurar a varinha.

- Não. Você vai descobrir que essa profissão não é tão interessante assim como parece ser – respondeu o outro, com um sorrisinho enviesado. – Por que não trabalha no Ministério com o Richard?

Julliet fez uma careta enquanto ele não estava olhando.

- Eca, pai… Eu não suportaria ficar num escritório o dia todo – disse, franzindo a testa. – Não, definitivamente não.

- Que tal fazer carreira no quadribol, como Dylan? – perguntou ele, apontando a varinha para a mesinha, onde aparecera uma bandeja. – Chá, chocolate quente ou leite?

- Chocolate. Mas eu também não penso em seguir carreira no quadribol...

- Então definitivamente não vai querer ser criadora de feitiços e maldições, como Erika? – perguntou Tom, passando-lhe uma caneca que fumegava. Mas parecia já saber a resposta dela.

- Não, eu não tenho paciência para isso – disse, lentamente.

Ele ficou olhando-a.

- Então? No que pensou?

Julliet respirou fundo. Isso talvez fosse revoltante…

- Bom, eu pensei em ser auror… - disse cautelosamente.

Ele ficou algum tempo olhando para ela, como se não tivesse ouvido direito. Julliet baixou os olhos e se ocupou em beber seu chocolate.

- Tem certeza que é isso que quer? – perguntou Tom, numa voz baixa.

Ela levantou os olhos. Encolheu os ombros.

Tom engoliu em seco.

- Eu não vou impedi-la – disse, secamente. – Contanto que não comece sua carreira limpando a casa…

- Eu nunca faria isso! – interrompeu ela, perplexa. – Sabe que eu não faria nada contra nenhum de vocês…

Ele olhava-a fixamente, tanto que ela teve que colocar a caneca sobre a mesa para não derrubar.

- Nada mais me surpreende. Principalmente vindo de filhos meus – comentou ele.

Julliet cerrou as sobrancelhas.

- Não conheci seu lado mau. Não posso imitá-lo.

- Como garante que meu lado mau não esteja disfarçado de bom? – perguntou ele, num estranho sussurro.

Ficaram se encarando por algum tempo sem dizer nada. Ela não sabia o que dizer, ele parecia não querer dizer nada para não ser grosseiro. Então o olhar dele mudou, tornou-se menos tenso. Então ele perguntou, numa voz ligeiramente apreensiva.

- Eu nunca soube… Você é ofidioglota, Julliet?

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Não sei, pai.

Tom deu um fraco sorriso.

- É… parece que é… Infelizmente…

Ela inclinou-se para frente.

- Como sabe que eu sou? – perguntou, curiosa.

- Porque você acabou de me responder em ofidioglossia. Se não fosse, não entenderia minha pergunta – esclareceu ele, calmamente.

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas novamente aquela noite.

- Sabe que ninguém mais me confunde como você?

Então ele finalmente deu um sorriso de verdade.

- Sua mãe dizia a mesma coisa.

Eles ficaram calados por um momento. Julliet não sabia se falava ou não. Pegou sua caneca novamente, deu um longo gole e então disse.

- Estudamos História da Magia moderna na sétima série – falou, e ele pareceu preocupado de repente.

"Metade do que sei sobre você vi na escola esse ano", continuou, baixinho.

Ele parecia bastante contrariado quando falou.

- Mas você sabe a metade que ninguém mais sabe – comentou, serio.

- Por que nunca me contou nada? Não acha que seria mais sensato que eu soubesse por você do que por outra pessoa? – disse, tentando não parecer muito magoada.

Ele levantou os olhos para ela.

- Tive medo que me odiasse – confessou.

Julliet encarou-o. Tom tornou a baixar os olhos.

- Odiar? Eu achei fascinante!…

Ele levantou os olhos novamente. Então começou a rir desanimadamente.

- Fascinante? _Fascinante_! Julliet…

- Mas é! Me diz se alguma outra pessoa causou tanta confusão como você, pai… Eu achei super interessante, digo, aquela história sobre Harry Potter foi assombrosa. Treze anos se escondendo deve ter sido tedioso… Aliás, quando todos descobriram que você tinha voltado deve ter sido engraçado…

- Engraçado? – repetiu ele, sério. – Jully, você não tem mãe por culpa dessa _história fascinante_ dessa desgraça que é o seu pai…

- Não diga isso! – retrucou. – Você só foi atrás do que queria…

- Mas não devia ter ido – cortou, contrariado. – Se na época eu entendesse a gravidade do que é matar as pessoas… Eu preferiria mil vezes não ter feito isso que eu fiz.

- Eu queria aparecer em livros – comentou Julliet, séria.

- Não desse jeito – retrucou ele, mal-humorado.

- Talvez – murmurou a garota.

- Talvez o quê? – reclamou ele. – Se eu souber que você está planejando… _matar alguém_ para aparecer no jornal…

Mas ela não agüentou e começou a rir.

- Pai, eu estava brincando!

- Brincadeira de muito mal gosto – rebateu ele. Virou o restinho do seu chá e se levantou. – Agora acho bom você ir dormir porque já está tarde o bastante.

Ela levantou-se também porque ele não parecia estar brincando. Ele foi até a porta e abriu-a para que ela saísse. Ficou esperando com um ar irritado.

- Está bravo comigo? – perguntou, tentando não rir, quando chegou na frente dele.

- Não. Agora vá para o seu quarto – disse ele, ríspido.

Ela não conteve um sorriso. Era tão bonitinho quando ele ficava bravo… Inclinou-se e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

- Boa noite, papai – disse, suavemente.

Quando olhou para ele, viu que parecia bem menos contrariado.

- Boa noite, Jully – respondeu ele com um sorrisinho.

**III**

Harry acordou aquela manhã com um estranho pressentimento. Talvez fosse porque estaria para ver em breve seu melhor amigo depois de quinze anos longe.

Sua temporada na Nova Zelândia fora boa, sim. Lhe haviam pago bastante para isso… Mas finalmente estava de volta. Claro que era bom ser reconhecido internacionalmente como auror; suas vantagens eram muitas… Já conhecera meio mundo apenas viajando para capturar os bruxos das Trevas que os governos não conseguiam. Sua fama crescera e cruzara muitos continentes. Conhecera mulheres _fantásticas_. Porém não havia nada como estar de volta à sua terra natal.

Assim que chegara percebera o envelope sobre a mesa. Um convite. Sábado, n'A Toca, uma festa de comemoração pelo sucesso das _Gemialidades Weasley_ e pelo aniversário de Rony. Contavam com sua presença. _Sua presença…_

Não via Rony há muito tempo. A última vez que o vira fora numa festa de fim de ano dos aurores do Ministério. Logo naquele dia pegara o avião que o levaria para a Grécia. Ele não suportou dizer para Rony, nem para Hermione, que estava saindo do país, por isso saiu sem se despedir. Mas sentia que tinha feito a coisa errada – agora seria ainda mais difícil.

Imaginava a reação dos amigos. Hermione, ele sabia, seria mais compreensiva e o perdoaria, mas quanto à Rony ele não tinha certeza. Na verdade, imaginara muitas vezes como seria esse reencontro, mas sempre se forçava a esquecer, pois nenhum deles era, nem de longe, animador. Muito pelo contrário.

Era estranho como temia reencontrar um velho amigo mais do que perseguir bruxos e bruxas procurados por todo o mundo e extremamente perigosos. Devia ser porque já tinha mais experiência com a profissão do que com essas situações.

Lavou o rosto severamente com água fria. Já se tornara um hábito - Quanto mais acordado estivesse para pegar fugitivos das prisões bruxas, menos riscos ele tinha de ganhar novas cicatrizes. E ganhara muitas delas agora, embora a mais curiosa e famosa delas continuasse na sua testa.

Ele observou-a atenciosamente agora que era visível, as pontas dos seus cabelos molhados grudando para trás, de modo que deixava sua testa sem obstáculos que impedissem sua visão. Simplesmente estava como sempre fora, desde que tinha um ano de idade e a ganhara. Hoje quase não mais dava importância à ela, embora esta ainda lhe proporcionasse ligação eterna com Voldemort, enquanto qualquer um dos dois vivesse.

Fora a cicatriz, a aparência de Harry Potter era normal, tirando, talvez, que fosse um pouco forte demais para um homem de trinta e sete anos. Olhos verdes, cabelos negros, pele clara, óculos, estatura média para alta, cara de quem sabia das coisas, mas caladão… parecia normal.

Apenas parecia. Harry Potter não tinha trinta e sete anos, mas alguns anos à mais que isso. Descobrira a fórmula da mesmíssima e rara poção que seu pior inimigo usara. Sabia que isso ia aumentar sua resistência que o tempo lhe tirava, e conseguiria não ter que encerrar sua carreira brilhante por causa de artrite, cansaço ou outra doença da idade.

Durante o café da manhã, que preferiu tomar no Três Vassouras pela distância e pela qualidade, já que fazia algum tempo que não fritava nem um ovo, estava à mesa, seu jornal aberto enquanto se alimentava. Depois de tanto tempo, era estranho estar de férias.

Estava lendo uma coluna sobre quadribol no seu _Profeta Diário_ quando ouviu a sineta da porta que se abria. No momento ele não levantou os olhos, pois estava entretido na leitura, porém as duas vozes familiares que se fizeram ouvir enquanto conversavam em voz baixa entre si o fez olhar por cima do jornal.

As duas pessoas iam se dirigindo ao balcão. Era uma mulher alta, magra e muito idosa, acompanhada por um homem duas vezes mais alto com uma longa e armada cabeleira grisalha. Ele entreouviu a conversa dos dois enquanto observava.

- …Estou muito velha para essas coisas – dizia a mulher, cansada. - Acho que mais um ano e vou me aposentar, deixar a responsabilidade para o velho Severo, já que ele quer tanto o cargo…

- Dumbledore gostaria que você ficasse – respondeu o outro, simplesmente.

- É, mas somente até os filhos de – a mulher baixou muito a voz no momento, que Harry teve que apurar os ouvidos para escutar. Entrementes, o bar estava com tão pouca gente que as próximas palavras até ecoaram discretamente pelas paredes, embora ninguém deva ter ouvido, entretidos que estava em ler seus jornais matutinos ou somente conversando sonolentos com seu parceiro ou parceira de mesa – _Você-Sabe-Quem_ tivessem terminado os estudos. E agora a garota já se formou. Tenho o direito de descansar, Hagrid…

Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas. Não podia ser possível…

- Professora, não acha mesmo que Snape será um diretor melhor do que a senhora, não é? – disse Hagrid, parecendo divertido.

- Hagrid… - murmurou a professora, baixinho, lançando-lhe um olhar de censura. – Ele não é uma má pessoa, nem um mal profissional. É apenas um pouco… _ressentido_.

Harry deu um sorrisinho, enquanto os dois faziam seus pedidos, e levantou-se silenciosamente. Parou quando estava atrás deles.

- Quanto à isso, tenho um pensamento um pouco diferente do da senhora, professora – comentou, calmamente.

Os dois pareceram pensar um pouco se era com eles a quem o estranho às suas costas se dirigia. Se entreolharam, e então viraram-se para encarar Harry.

- Potter! – exclamou a professora, parecendo surpresa.

- Harry! – animou-se Hagrid, abrindo um imenso sorriso quase que imediatamente. – À quanto tempo!… - E dizendo isso, deu-lhe um abraço o ergueu dois palmos do chão.

Quando Harry se viu em terra firme novamente, se segurou para não rir e ajeitou os óculos, que ameaçaram voar longe quando o amigo o levantou do chão. Então sorriu para eles quando a professora Minerva falou com ele.

- Então está de volta ao país! – disse, parecendo feliz, naquele seu jeito enérgico. - Quando voltou?

- Ontem à tarde – respondeu ele, calmamente. Então não se conteve. – Como estão todos? Sabe, agora que encontrei vocês eu quero saber tudo.

- Ora essa, nós é que queremos saber tudo, Harry – cortou-lhe a professora, impaciente, embora sorrisse. – Estive todo esse tempo lhe acompanhando pelos jornais.

Harry abanou a mão.

- Ah, não fiz nada demais – resmungou ele, modestamente.

A professora deu um sorriso, enquanto Hagrid pegava o recibo com o balconista. A amigo também lançou um olhar cômico à colega.

- Não seja modesto, Harry. Depois de Você-Sabe-Quem, sabe que é tachado como "o invencível", não sabe? – disse Hagrid, com um sorriso de censura. – Mas vamos, Harry, queremos que nos conte tudo o que viu, por todos os lugares onde passou, quem foi o mais difícil de apanhar… Tudo!

Dando um pequeno sorriso conformado, Harry convidou-os à sua mesa. Mas enquanto dirigia-se ao seu lugar, lentamente, como se o tempo estivesse andando muito mais devagar do que o normal, Harry pensava no que Hagrid dissera: "o invencível".

Quem dera ter sido… Quem dera ter vencido Lord Voldemort. Mas a verdade é que apenas vencera-o uma vez, e fora quando tinha um ano de idade e ganhara aquela cicatriz. Fora a única vez em que conseguira causar dano ao outro suficiente para fazê-lo ficar fora de ação por algum tempo, e mesmo assim, não fora o fim. Somente um começo… Agora, não podia culpar ao inimigo por ter tido o amor de Gina Weasley para si. Fora um fraco, fora imperfeito, e não vencera, não conseguia vencer Voldemort sem a ajuda invisível mas poderosa de sua mãe. Nisso o outro o vencera, pelo menos uma vez. Tudo que imaginara antes, sobre a vitória que teria, não passara de ilusão, quando viu que seus poderes no máximo se igualavam. Então se tocara. Estava claro que a profecia só servira para desenvolver seus poderes, até o ponto em que chegaria outra para anular esta, e obrigar Harry e Voldemort a fazerem um pacto que não poderia se romper, que nenhum deles haveriam de tentar tirar a vida do outro nunca mais, pois sempre que lutassem terminariam com uma batalha sem resultados. Entendia então o que era perfeito equilíbrio entre o bem e o mal.

Pelo menos uma vez na vida, Harry compreendera que os bons também têm seus dias em que são tão perversos e repugnantes quanto aos maus, e que estes do mesmo modo têm a mesma capacidade de serem gentis e bondosos, em certos casos. Era preciso ver com outros olhos para enxergar que não havia bem ou mal, apenas o certo e o errado. Era preciso que uma força não interferisse na outra, para que tudo ficasse em harmonia. Era preciso que um não entrasse na vida do outro, para que tudo ficasse certo…

Com isso na cabeça, não conseguiu dar muita atenção à conversa que estava tendo com seus velhos conhecidos, que à pouco, estivera tão ansioso para saber de suas vidas.

Enfim chegara o dia. Sábado. Harry sentia-se bobo, pela primeira vez em muitos e muitos anos.

Como conseguiria encarar seu amigo depois de tanto tempo, sem nem mandar uma carta para dar satisfações? Mais de uma vez pensou em desistir, mas então mudou de idéia.

Agora encontrava-se parado em frente à porta d'A Toca, aberta e convidativa, mas que mostrava uma visão que impedia-lhe de entrar.

Via era uma penca de cabeças ruivas, entre elas uma castanha e volumosa, que conversavam animados entre si, garrafas de cerveja amanteigada nas mãos. Um povo corria pelos gramados no quintal e eram visíveis de relance pela vidraça, mas Harry não estavam dando-lhe atenção.

Pelo menos, no meio dos Weasley ali reunidos, podia ver Rony à sua frente, sem ainda tê-lo notado, falando e rindo com Jorge, enquanto debochavam do irmão Fred, ao mesmo tempo em que Hermione não parava de sorrir. Os dois melhores amigos pareciam bem maduros e felizes, cheios de fios brancos despontando entre os cabelos… Harry involuntária e mentalmente contou quantos anos fazia que não via seu afilhado, Demeter, enquanto estivera fora.

Foi por uma fração de segundos que Ronald Weasley passou os olhos por Harry, rindo, então voltou a olhar mais demoradamente. Ficaram se encarando por um tempo, até os outros perceberem porque Rony parara de falar, e olharam também para a porta. Hermione abriu a boca. Rony, por instante vacilou, depois pousou sua garrafa na mesinha ao lado, então começou a vir em sua direção.

- Harry? – perguntou, com a voz fraca, quando estava bem na sua frente, parecendo duvidar que estava vendo-o. Ele apenas deu um aceno com a cabeça. Achou melhor perguntar como estavam todos, para não parecer rude.

- Er, como va… - mas foi cortado no meio da frase, quando um soco furioso atingiu-lhe o olho esquerdo.

Antes que desse por si, já não via mais seus óculos e já estava no chão. O que viu a seguir com a vista embaçada foi Rony seguro pelos irmãos, que tentava se desvencilhar à todo custo.

- S-seu idiota, filho da mãe, imbecil…! – urrava o homem, ainda tentando chegar perto o suficiente para dar-lhe uns chutes. – Como é que tem _a coragem_…! Seu grande _RETARDADO_!

Harry arregalava os olhos, ao mesmo tempo que Fred e Jorge começavam a rir, ainda segurando o irmão para que impedisse de avançar. Hermione parecia horrorizada, dava gritinhos histéricos tentando apaziguar os dois.

Ele apanhou os óculos no gramado e levantou-se, ofegante, mirando o rosto furioso do amigo, e deu alguns passos para trás.

- E-eu só pensei que… Nada. Então… então e-eu estou indo embora, não… - disse Harry apressado, preparando-se para aparatar.

- Do que é que você _está falando_? Mas não vai mesmo; não outra vez – disse Rony, num sibilo.

Sentindo que o sangue havia gelado, viu o outro conseguir desvencilhar-se e vir à passadas largas em sua direção. Talvez fosse o choque de ver o amigo vindo tão perto que impediu-o de aparatar. Rony vacilou por uma fração de segundos, à centímetros de distância, mas então tomou fôlego e… _deu-lhe um abraço_.

Ao mesmo tempo tentava saber se sentia mais choque ou alívio (pois Rony era bem uma cabeça mais alto que ele). Então, de repente, viu que o amigo estivera mais preocupado com ele do que furioso. E isso era muito estranho…

Ele ficou encarando Rony pasmo por um instante, depois que ele o soltou. O amigo sacudiu a cabeça e resmungou alguma coisa no sentido que ele havia agido como um débil. Então caíram na risada, Fred e Jorge fazendo um coro que já começava desde antes.

Hermione tomou o lugar do marido e pulou no pescoço dele, e Harry teve que se equilibrar para não cair.

- Ah, Harry, tanto tempo que não vemos você…! Já faz uns… quinze anos? – disse Hermione, parecendo incerta, enquanto dava-lhe um abraço apertado. – Que pensou que estava fazendo quando partiu daquele jeito, seu débil?

Depois disso nada mais podia surpreender Harry. Ou pelo menos pensava…

Logo que Hermione largou-o, ele foi cumprimentar o restante dos Weasley. Molly ficou realmente encantada que Harry tivesse recebido o convite e vindo; Fred e Jorge zoaram tanto com ele que teve que literalmente fugir dos gêmeos; o Sr. Weasley pareceu muitíssimo satisfeito de vê-lo novamente, e também disse que sempre preferira que fosse Harry o marido ideal para Gina, não "aquele delinqüente". O máximo que pôde fazer pelo comentário foi um revirar de olhos. Conversou bastante também com Gui e Percy, e suas respectivas esposas, Fleur e Penélope.

A festa superara todas as expectativas de Harry. A comida, como sempre, estava ótima. Haviam muitas pessoas, praticamente loucas pelo churrasco. A zoeira, provavelmente por aquela ser uma festa onde amigos de Fred e Jorge compareceram em grandes quantidades, era quase insuportável. Também vira Dylan, seu antigo aluno de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas em Hogwarts, que provavelmente não perderia por nada uma festa daquelas dada por seus tios transgressores favoritos, que chegou a cumprimentá-lo informalmente, mesmo sabendo de toda a história entre ele e seu pai.

Depois de algumas horas, já tendo conversado bastante, comido suficientemente bem, Harry sentou-se no gramado ao fundo da casa com uma garrafinha de cerveja amanteigada e ficou olhando o movimento.

Estava observando distraidamente ao redor, quando olhou para um pouco além de seu lado, também só e com uma cerveja amanteigada, as vestes maravilhosamente leves esvoaçando à brisa agradável daquela tarde, mirando divertida a algazarra que os Weasley e seus convidados faziam no gramado à suas frentes, uma jovem.

O que viu, inexplicável e inacreditavelmente, foi Gina. Gina aos seus dezessete anos de idade, sentada graciosamente e rindo. Um pouco pálida, era verdade, mas seus longos cabelos vermelhos acobreados era o que mais brilhava naquele lugar. Por um momento ela desviou os olhos para beber da sua garrafa, e ele viu seu rosto. O.k., fosse quem fosse, não era Gina. Esta tinha o nariz um pouco mais fino, os olhos um pouco mais inexpressivos, embora fossem de um castanho avermelhado idêntico ao da ex-noiva. Seus olhos lembravam-lhe alguém…

- Eh, Sra. Weasley – chamou Harry, interrompendo a senhora que passava sorridente para levar alguns pratos para dentro da casa -, quem é aquela?

Molly olhou. Abriu um sorriso e voltou a olhar para Harry.

- Se parece com a Gina, não é, querido? – disse ela, carinhosamente. – É Julliet, minha neta, a última filha deles antes que ela… morresse. Infelizmente você não deu aula para ela. É a mais parecida conosco, para dizer a verdade. Não é como Erika, neurótica. Um amor de menina. – Dizendo isso deu uma piscadela e continuou seu caminho, deixando-o sozinho mirando a garota.

Então era filha de Gina com Voldemort. Sabia que conhecia aqueles olhos sem expressão de algum lugar. Mas mesmo assim, agora que sabia quem ela era, não conseguia despregar os olhos da figura de beleza inigualável na sua frente. Sim, por mais incrível que parecesse, Julliet Riddle parecia ainda mais linda do que Gina já fora um dia.

Momentaneamente sem ação, ele ficou apenas olhando-a à distância. Ficou imaginando como seria ouvir a voz dela, de preferência contando alguma coisa divertida sobre sua vida, como seria ouvir de perto aquele riso contagiante que ela dava ocasionalmente, enquanto assistia aos outros brincarem, como seria o cheiro do perfume que ela usava ou ver a marca das vestes que comprava. Queria, então, saber tudo sobre a última filha da única mulher que já amara na vida.

Ele levantou-se, a idéia de que estava brincando com a morte em tentar flertar com a filha caçula de Lord Voldemort quase nula, e dirigiu-se até ela. A jovem virou os levantou os olhos para ele quando chegou perto, e então Harry perguntou se ela se importava. A garota negou com a cabeça, os olhos ainda fixos nele, até ele se sentar ao seu lado.

- Você é Harry Potter? – perguntou ela, curiosa, ainda olhando para ele.

- É, sou – respondeu com gentileza. – E _você_ deve ser filha de Gina Weasley. Já devem ter lhe dito que é a cara dela, não? – comentou, puxando assunto.

- Pelo menos umas duzentas vezes na minha vida – respondeu ela, voltando a olhar para frente, enquanto tomava um gole de sua cerveja amanteigada. – Bela festa, não acha?

Estava sendo mais fácil do que ele pensara conversar com ela. Bem que Molly dissera que a garota era uma Weasley.

- É perfeita. Melhor que muitas que já fui – disse ele, também voltando a olhar para frente. Por via das dúvidas, achava melhor não ficar encarando, se ela resolvesse dar-lhe um tapa. Harry tinha muita experiência nesses assuntos; metade de suas cicatrizes tinham sido provocadas por mulheres que tentara puxar assunto.

Ela deu um leve sorriso, como se soubesse o que ele estava pensando. Ele olhou para vê-la sorrindo, mas neste momento um grito chamou sua atenção.

- Harry! HARRY! – gritou a voz de Fred lá do outro lado do gramado. Ele e mais um bando de homens estavam com vassouras na mão. – Estamos precisando de um apanhador! Vem aqui!

Ele continuou olhando. Não queria sair dali, entretanto fazia algum tempo que não tinha tempo para se dedicar ao quadribol. O que faria?

- Harry, vem aqui! Pára de "xavecar" minha irmã e corre aqui, seu lerdo! – gritou Dylan Riddle, que estava entre o time.

Como ele demorou à decidir, Rony, Fred, Jorge, Dylan e outros homens começaram a gritar para que ele fosse. Angelina, Alicia e Katie também estavam na festa, e todo o resto do antigo time de quadribol da grifinória.

- Vai lá – disse a voz suave de Julliet, fazendo-o olhar para ela. Não parecia nem um pouco constrangida que seu irmão estivesse insinuando que ele estivesse cantando-a. Apenas dizia para que ele fosse.

- Hum, certo – respondeu, com um sorriso. – Eles que se cuidem!

Dizendo isso, levantou-se, os olhos pregados no lindo sorriso da jovem, e foi a última coisa que viu, antes de virar-se e rumar decidido até os times improvisados. Nisso, uma coisa estava certa: iria pegar o pomo por ela.

**IV**

Susan seguira todas as instruções que sua irmã lhe passara, e agora se encontrava no saguão de um imenso castelo. Sua cabeça estava à mil. Mal podia acreditar que finalmente, depois de algumas horas infernais naquele avião de trouxas para chegar à sua querida terra natal, conheceria a família de sua irmã, que, pelo que estava sabendo, era famosa.

Mas faziam poucos segundos que haviam aparatado, ninguém no hall para dar-lhe as boas vindas, Ashley apareceu do seu lado.

- Uau, Su! Que louco! – falou a amiga, assombrada, largando as malas no chão e dependurando no seu ombro. – SU, ESSE LUGAR É DEMAIS!

- Fale baixo – sibilou a garota entre os dentes. – Não estamos na minha casa, sabia?

- É claro que não – rui-se Ashley, ansiosa, correndo para a escadaria para ver se aquilo era realmente mármore. – Sua casa inteira é do tamanho desse hall, Susan!

- Ellen? – chamou Susan incerta. De repente haviam aparatado no lugar errado…

- Uhuuuu! – murmurava a amiga, excitada, enquanto corria de um lado para o outro, provavelmente para ver todos os detalhes daquele lugar.

- Ellen! – chamou um pouco mais alto.

Ouviram um barulho da escadaria ao lado, de porta batendo e vozes falando, ao mesmo tempo em que uma mulher com longos cabelos castanhos claros presos num rabo de cavalo e olhos da mesma cor aparecia de uma porta nas laterais da escadaria principal.

- Susan! – disse a voz de Ellen, correndo a ir abraçar a irmã, que não via à quase dez anos. – Que bom que chegaram!

- Minha irmã, que saudades! – disse Susan, contente, enquanto as duas se abraçavam. – Ah, quero te apresentar minha amiga Ashley – falou, assim que se desvencilharam, mas a outra não deu sinal de ter ouvido.

Ashley encarava, a boca se abrindo gradativamente, algo pelo arco da esquerda. Susan Stringfellow olhou e viu que dois homens desciam, conversando, e que um deles era, sem dúvida alguma…

- É ELE! – berrou, frenética, a outra, arregalando os olhos e dando pulinhos, os olhos fixos no homem todo vestido de negro que estacara ao meio da escada com o grito. – SU, É ELE! É ELE, É ELE, É ELE, É ELE!…

- Ashley! – sibilou Susan, horrorizada, com a atitude da amiga.

- Ah, deixa de ser careta! – reclamou a outra, com desdém. E dizendo isso deu uma risadinha e foi correndo até ele. – Me dá um autógrafo?

Ele pareceu bastante confuso com aquela situação. Quando finalmente conseguiu dizer alguma coisa, foi para abrir a boca e dizer um "não!" bem sonoro.

No momento em que Susan ouviu o falar aquilo, aquela voz… subitamente se esquecer do que estava fazendo ali, do porque estava parada no meio daquele hall ou porque estava zangada segundos atrás.

Começou a reparar como aquele homem na sua frente era lindo! Era bem alto (devia ser uma cabeça mais alta que ela), parecia bem forte por debaixo daquela capa também. Os cabelos que caiam irresistivelmente por cima dos olhos cinza escuros já não eram tão negros quanto deveriam ter sido há alguns anos atrás, mas mesmo assim ainda era bastante atraente. Ah, como era bonito…

Susan sentiu corar quando este olhou para ela indagadoramente, e depois para sua irmã, ao lado. Mas logo Ashley o fazia olhar para ela novamente.

- Ah, certo, eu entendo! Não podemos ter provas que você 'tá vivo, não é? – falou ela rapidamente, não perdendo a compostura nem o animo com a resposta negativa. – Mas então me lança uma Cruciatus? Ah, vamos, você não pode me negar um pedido desses!

Se ele estava surpreso antes, não era nada comparado com agora. Abriu a boca diversas vezes, fechando-a logo em seguida, sem saber o que responder. Foi somente quando o homem ao seu lado e Ellen começaram a rir que ele pareceu se conformar que estava falando com uma fanática neurótica.

- E-eu… er… - começou, ainda um pouco preocupado com o jeito estranhamente constrangedor que Ashley lhe dirigia o olhar.

- Que foi? Acha que eu não vou agüentar, não é? – perguntou Ashley, não dando tempo para ele responder, naquele seu jeito seriamente cômico. Susan não sabia dizer se ela parecia divertida ou ofendida.

- Não – respondeu o outro, perplexo. – É só que ninguém nunca me pediu uma coisa dessas – disse ele, parecendo um tanto quanto confuso ainda.

Susan não se conteve. Ellen e o homem riam com mais vontade que nunca e, por mais que estivesse pasma com o que Ashley estava dizendo, fora irrefreável não rir depois daquela resposta.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Ashley – disse, tentando segurar o riso. – A ocasião é meio imprópria…

Mas Ellen adiantou-se.

- Ashley Kirst – disse ela, estendendo a mão. – Susan me fala muito sobre você. Sou Ellen.

- É, eu sei – falou a amiga, retribuindo o cumprimento. – Su também me falou sobre você.

Ellen se virou, ainda com um ar de riso, para apresentar os dois distintos cavalheiros na escada.

- Garotas, esse é Lúcio Malfoy – apresentou ela, para o homem louro que estivera rindo. Ele e Susan apertaram as mãos. Ashley quase caiu de excitação.

- Uau! – exclamou ela, enquanto apertava a mão dele com as duas. – Que honra!

Lúcio Malfoy parecia estar se divertindo bastante com o jeito dela. Mas foi quando Ellen foi apresentá-la ao outro que o caso se tornou crítico. De fato, o bonitão da escada parecia meio receoso com a idéia de cumprimentá-las.

- Esse é… Bem, vocês sabem quem ele é – falou, sorrindo.

- É claro que sabemos! – respondeu, estremecendo de ansiedade. – Que sonserino desnaturado não sabe quem ele é?

Pela primeira vez aquela tarde Susan o viu dar um sorriso. Como se pudesse, ele pareceu ainda mais bonito!…

- Coisas do passado – retrucou ele, ainda sorrindo. E acrescentou: - Eu não vou matar vocês se não me chamarem de _Lord das Trevas_.

Ashley sorriu com mais vontade que antes.

- E como quer que o chamemos, "mestre"? – perguntou ela, ansiosa.

- Me chamem de Tom – disse ele, conformadamente. – É o meu nome, sabem…

- Muitíssimo prazer em conhecê-lo, Tom – disse Ashley, cumprimentando-o com um aperto de mão e, para o espanto de todos, dois beijinhos na bochecha.

Susan teve que fechar a boca. Achava aquilo um absurdo. Se Ashley podia, por que ela também não podia?

- Oi. Sou Susan Stringfellow, muito prazer – falou ela, adiantando-se para cumprimentá-lo e também dar dois beijinhos na bochecha.

Ele lançou um olhar estranho à elas, como se pensasse "_era só o que me faltava_", mas não disse nada à respeito. Ao invés disso, falou para Ellen:

- Ellen, porque não mostra à elas onde vão dormir? Acho que elas vão gostar do vinte cinco e vinte seis do terceiro andar da Ala Oeste, o que acha?

- Acho que vão adorar – respondeu Ellen, aumentando o sorriso no rosto. – Vamos, garotas?

Susan pegou suas duas malas no meio do saguão e viu Ashley lutar para desviar os olhos do imponente Lord das Trevas e pegar as suas.

- Pode pedir depois para alguém mostrar o castelo à elas – completou ele, finalmente terminando de descer a escada, coisa que havia começado antes delas tê-lo abordado.

- Claro, Sr. Riddle – respondeu Ellen. – Eu mesma faço isso.

As duas tentaram não demonstrar que estavam muito desapontadas.

- Ótimo. Nos vemos no jantar, então. – E dizendo isso, ele e Malfoy cruzaram o hall e começaram a subir a escadaria maior.

Ellen tomara à frente e fora até o pé da escada onde os homens haviam acabado de descer.

- Venham, meninas. Por aqui.

Enquanto seguia a irmã, Susan disse, em voz baixa.

- Não me chame de menina – protestou. – Temos apenas oito anos e diferença, lembra-se?

- Mais ainda assim é mais nova – riu-se Ellen, mal dando atenção.

Continuaram andando e subindo escadas por um tempo, até que Ashley parou de olhar para todos os lados e perguntou.

- Ellen, não me diga que você mora com mais celebridades como aquelas que acabamos de encontrar – disse, com um sorrisinho torto.

Para alegria de Ashley e apreensão de Susan, Ellen deu uma risadinha.

- Bem, todo o grupo cinco dos velhos Comensais da Morte moram aqui. – (_Quê!_ – perguntou a outra, pasma). – E Dylan Riddle, o jogador de quadribol, é meu cunhado, se vocês ainda não sabem.

- Uau! – exclamou Ashley, pela segunda vez naquele dia. – Você está me gozando, mulher! Só pode estar!

- Não, não estou, não – disse Ellen, parecendo bem divertida. – E os gêmeos Weasley são tios do Rick, meu marido.

- Os gêmeos? Aqueles dois que têm uma loja de logros? – perguntou Susan, incerta. – Eles já eram conhecidos antes de eu ir para os Estados Unidos.

- É. E vocês não sabem quem foi a mãe do Rick – comentou Ellen.

- Quem? – perguntaram as duas em uníssono, na mesma hora.

- G.W. – respondeu a outra, teatralmente.

- Quê!

- É…

- Como assim G.W. era a "mãe"? Quem era o "pai"? – perguntou Susan, estranhando completamente, mas tomando o cuidado para não dar muito na cara o que estava desconfiando.

- Quem! O Lord das Trevas, oras – respondeu, franzindo a testa.

Ashley e Susan se entreolharam. Então a amiga falou aquilo que ela preferiu não dizer.

- Você não nos contou que ele era _gay_, Ellen, querida.

Ellen parou de andar, estupefata. Encarou Ashley por um longo momento, como se fizesse um esforço enorme para saber se a outra estava gozando-a ou falando realmente sério, antes de cair na risada.

As duas se entreolharam novamente. Susan também estava com vontade de rir.

- Ha, ha… É claro que ele não é gay!

Susan deu soltou o ar aliviada.

- E como você explica o que a senhorita acabou de dizer? – perguntou Ashley num tom desconfiado e ligeiramente aborrecido de estar falando com alguém que acabara de contrariá-la.

- G.W. era mulher, Ashley – respondeu Ellen, ainda rindo. – Seu nome era Gina Weasley, era uma mulher magnífica! É realmente uma pena que tenha morrido…

- Ah, então 'tá… - começou ela, dando uma de entendida. Mas parou de andar de repente as duas viraram-se para olhá-la. Seus olhos brilhavam estranhamente e ela começou a sorrir como uma demente. – ENTÃO EU TENHO ALGUMA CHANCE! – gritou, quase histérica.

Ellen encarava Ashley como se esta fosse algo de outro mundo.

- Você não tem medo da morte, menina…

Demorou um tempo para chegarem aos quartos, considerando a distância que andaram. As duas não paravam de interromper umas às outras para ver ou perguntar algo.

Quando chegaram, entraram e ficaram abismadas.

Susan ficou parada na porta. Largou as malas. Nunca entrara em um quarto mais lindo em toda a sua vida. Devia ser uma suíte, porque tinha uma porta no fundo. A cama era imensa, tinha uma lareira gigante, duas poltronas e uma mesa. As paredes tinham pelo menos quatro tapeçarias lindíssimas. Havia uma curvatura na parede esquerda, como se passasse uma escada. Mas não haviam portas ali.

Ela se virou para Ellen.

- Eu estou no lugar certo? Digo, você deve ter me dado o quarto errado, Ell. Provavelmente esse é o quarto do Lord das Trevas – disse, assombrada.

Ellen deu uma risadinha.

- O quarto do Sr. Riddle é comparavelmente maior e mais confortável que esse – disse Ellen, divertida. – Mas, é, receio que você esteja no lugar certo.

Susan voltou a se virar. "Comparavelmente maior e mais confortável"? Como haveria de existir lugar melhor que aquele?

- Bom, avise à sua amiga que eu estarei aqui em uma hora para levá-las até o salão de refeições para jantarmos. Garanto que a comida daqui é excelente – falou Ellen, orgulhosa. – Tomem um banho, que vamos apresentar vocês para todo mundo que mora nesse castelo.

Susan vibrou com aquilo. Conheceria muita, muita gente famosa, principalmente pelas atrocidades que cometeram no passado. Mas Susan não se importava com isso. Sete anos na sonserina a ensinara a não se importar com isso, e até sentir uma ligeira admiração, invejar o posto destes…

Entrou lentamente no quarto. Pousou a capa púrpura sobre a cama de edredom cinza lentamente, e encaminhou-se para a porta nos fundos. Entrou no maior banheiro que já vira em toda sua existência.

- Susan, sua suíte também tem uma imitação de piscina para tomar banho?

Ela virou-se para encarar Ashley, que entrara no seu quarto descontraidamente e se atirara sobre a sua cama, rindo de se acabar.

- É – respondeu ela, assombrada, caminhando até onde a amiga estava.

"Ah, que maravilha de férias!", dizia Ashley, rolando sobre a cama.

Susan sentou-se. Parecia incrivelmente impossível que estivesse vivendo aquilo, como um sonho ou algo parecido.

Olhou para Ashley, que estava olhando para a cara dela.

- Ash, acho que estou apaixonada – disse, sem pensar muito.

A amiga boquiabriu-se, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Você também?

As duas se encararam, anormalmente quietas.

"Que tal fazermos uma aposta?"

Ashley encarava esperando uma resposta da amiga, e parecia séria.


	3. Grandes Novidades

**Capítulo Dois **

_**Grandes Novidades**_

**I**

Apesar de Julliet e Dylan e seus filhos não estivessem em casa, essa tarde fora divertida. Certamente que a chegada de Susan Stringfellow e Ashley Kirst estava para revolucionar a vida pacata que Basilisk Hall vinha levando à anos (ou pelo menos a _sua_).

Tinha experiência com esse tipo de gente. Bajuladores. Geralmente acabavam conseguindo arrancar-lhe umas boas risadas, e estava precisando. Sim…

Susan era uma mistura estranha; era uma mulher de meia idade, não tão alta, cabelos encaracolados e castanho muito escuros até um pouco abaixo dos ombros, um pouco pálida (não tanto quanto ele próprio), olhos um tanto quanto espantados e castanhos acobreados, delineados desnecessariamente com lápis muito pretos. Lhe pareceu do tipo um pouco tímida, mas que pensava boas respostas prontamente, mesmo que não as dissesse.

Já Ashley era de uma estatura média para alta, cabelos muito lisos e castanhos claros até a cintura, pele clara, olhos esverdeados e atentos. Parecera um tipo que vezes age impulsivamente, como quando se conheceram, mas que não era sempre assim. De fato, parecia a pessoa que provocava Susan a deixar escapar o que pensava, sem se arrepender depois.

Sentia que teria um pouco de problemas com essas duas…

Era verdade que Lúcio ficara a tarde toda tirando sarro, mas o pior é que o desgraçado estava certo. Tinha que se contentar em dar um sorrisinho e revirar os olhos…

Lá pelas sete horas da tarde Dylan e os outros chegaram no castelo. Sete e vinte Richard chegava do Ministério. Às sete e trinta Erika e Roy voltavam de seu escritório em Hogsmeade. Sete e quarenta já estavam todos em casa e a janta já poderia ser servida.

Estava lendo na biblioteca quando o velho elfo Grabby avisou que todos já estavam prontos. Ultimamente era isso o que mais fazia para passar o tempo. De vez em quando dava umas voltas à cavalo pela propriedade (sim, Basilisk Hall tem um estábulo), mas os livros ainda eram sua atividade favorita, principalmente porque podia ficar admirando o perfeito retrato de Gina quando a leitura estava chata.

Quando estava no hall, quase virando a curva do arco abaixo da escada que daria para o salão de refeições, ouviu a voz de Susan Stringfellow num tom de espantada aprovação.

- Você, hum, está mais jovem agora.

Ele parou antes de se tornar visível. Com uma estranha suspeita, ouviu a resposta assustada de Richard.

- …Do que é, exatamente, que você está falando?

- Provavelmente de mim – respondeu Tom, enfim, entrando no salão.

Susan estava parada de frente para Richard, ao lado da amiga Ashley, e arregalou os olhos no momento em que ele entrou. Olhou de um para outro, até que parecia confusa demais para entender alguma coisa.

- São dois! – disse, por fim, estupefata.

Por um momento os olhos de Ashley brilharam – "_Um p'ra mim e um p'ra você, amiga._"

Disfarçando rápido e não pretendendo dizer assim tão cedo que tinha uma curiosa afinidade por Legilimancia, ele deu um sorriso.

- Na verdade, este aqui é Richard, meu filho mais velho – explicou, divertido, apoiando uma mão no ombro do outro, que parecia ainda não ter entendido quem eram aquelas.

- É, e sinto desapontá-las, ele já tem dona, garotas – falou uma voz, entre risadas, e Ellen apareceu por trás deles, dependurando-se no outro ombro de Rick.

As duas fizeram cara de entendidas e se entreolharam brevemente. Então Susan voltou a olhar para Richard, e abria um sorriso.

- Ah, meu cunhado! Que prazer em conhecê-lo, finalmente! – A mulher cumprimentou-o, animada.

- Então _você_ é Susan? Que estava nos Estados Unidos? – falou Rick, parecendo estar finalmente entendendo alguma coisa.

- Sim! – respondeu ela, parecendo maravilhada. – E essa é minha amiga Ashley – apresentou.

Os dois se cumprimentaram com acendo de cabeça, o que pareceu à Tom muito estranho. Entretanto, ele não disse nada.

- Então, sejam bem-vindas em B.Hall – falou o outro, com gentileza.

As duas agradeceram e Rick e Ellen saíram para pegar um lugar à mesa. Tom, que não queria dar motivo para ficar sozinho com as duas por muito tempo, foi logo em seguida pegar sua cadeira.

Enquanto as pessoas pegavam seus lugares à mesa e as duas visitantes davam pulinhos de alegria em conhecer Bellatrix, Julliet sentou-se em uma das cadeiras quase na ponta, a mais próxima da sua.

- Como foi na festa? – perguntou interessado, já que a garota resolvera se sentar ali.

- Nada mal – respondeu a filha, pegando um garfo de prata e girando-o nos dedos. - O normal que se esperaria de uma festa dos gêmeos: muita bagunça e risadas.

Ele ficou olhando-a. Não percebera vestígios de mentira alguma na voz dela, no entanto os olhos dela estavam parados, fixos em algum ponto da parede por cima do ombro de Erika, e ficou assim por algum tempo.

- Está tudo bem com você? – perguntou, gentilmente, inclinando-se de modo que somente ele pudesse ouvir.

Julliet pareceu acordar de um grande devaneio. Piscou seus longos cílios claros e voltou os olhos para ele. O garfo de desequilibrou de seus dedos e caiu com estrépito sobre o prato.

- Hum? Ah, claro. Por que não estaria? – disse ela, rapidamente, enquanto colocava o talher disfarçadamente ao lado do seu prato. – Eu… Eu só estava pensando em ir amanhã ao Ministério, para fazer um teste.

- Teste? – repetiu ele, erguendo as sobrancelhas. – Teste para auror?

A filha mirava-o com os grandes olhos castanhos de um jeito como se pedisse desculpas.

- Hum… é. Me disseram que eu talvez eu pudesse conseguir um estágio no Ministério se eu passasse num teste, e eu achei… achei legal – falou ela, encolhendo os ombros.

- Ah, certo – murmurou ele. – Tudo bem. Mas quem te disse isso? O seu tio Rony ou a Sangue Ruim da mulher dele?

Julliet franziu a testa quando ele falou isso, mas não fez comentários.

- Bem, na verdade… foi Harry Potter.

- _Quê_!

- Psiu! – ralhou a garota, olhando ao redor. Mas as pessoas estavam se servindo e não pareceram ouvir o silvo furioso dele. – Ele estava lá, eu disse que queria ser auror e ele só me deu algumas dicas.

- Eu não quero você andando com Harry Potter! – sibilou ele, perplexo. – Aquele idiota me odeia, você sabe muito bem porque. Vai querer te azarar quando estiver sozinha, ou…!

- Não seja ridículo! – retrucou a filha, dignamente. – Me pareceu um moço muito educado. Ele não faria isso.

Tom ia realmente responder, mas calou-se. A situação era extremamente imprópria para uma discussão dessas.

- Depois nos falamos – resmungou ele, olhando de um jeito furioso para a jovem. Inclinou-se para se servir de comida e tratou de não pensar no assunto, e tampouco olhou para a filha, para evitar ver caretas de indignação.

Mesmo que o maldito do Potter tivesse de fato estado na festa, dado as caras novamente no Reino Unido, nem Dylan e nem os garotos tiveram o bom censo de comentar. Ashley e Susan estavam na ponta oposta da mesa e olhavam para todos os lados, tentando acompanhar todas as conversas. Entrementes, Ashley parecia deliberadamente evitar encarar Richard e parecia mais séria do que pensou que fosse. Erika à sua esquerda parecia tão mau-humorada quanto sempre estivera, mesmo que Roy estivesse conversando animadamente com ela.

Depois de terem praticamente devorado tudo o que estava na mesa e todos estiverem demasiado sonolentos para continuar a conversa, todos se despediram e, aos poucos, foram se levantando para irem para seus quartos, aproveitar um banho quente ou ler um pouco antes de dormir (e talvez outras coisas também).

Decidindo também que já era demasiado tarde, desejou boa-noite para os outros moradores do castelo e subiu para seu quarto.

Poderia ter ido direto para cima dormir, mas resolveu passar antes na biblioteca e pegar algum grande livro que já não tivesse lido; podia estar errado, mas tinha o pressentimento que os anos de insônia não acabariam essa noite.

Estava descendo as escadas para o patamar do terceiro andar da Ala Norte quando ouviu um par de vozes sibilando raivosas cada vez mais perto, num tom de quem não queria acordar ninguém.

- Eu já disse que pegamos o corredor errado lá em baixo! – murmurava rispidamente uma voz feminina para outra pessoa. - Eu tenho certeza que nunca vi essas tapeçarias!…

- Psiu! Terceiro andar – informou a segunda voz, parecendo tão furiosa quanto a outra, mas querendo manter a calma. – Não estou vendo os nossos quartos.

- É claro que não! Eu estou dizendo isso desd'a primeira escadaria! – sussurrou a primeira, mas tão alto que a voz ecoou pelas paredes de pedra.

Tentando não sorrir do desespero das duas, desceu os dois últimos degraus, empurrando para o lado a beirada de uma tapeçaria negra mal colocada que sempre fazia as cordinhas baterem em seus olhos. As duas viraram correndo, ao ouvirem o ruído de seus passos, e ficaram olhando assustadas até ter certeza de quem era.

- Que susto! – sibilou Ashley, olhando para ele de cara feia, mas a amiga olhou-a com censura.

- Não foi isso que ela quis dizer – desculpou-se Susan, com um sorriso forçado. – Nós não, ah, acordamos você, acordamos?

- Não – respondeu Tom com sinceridade. – Na verdade eu estava passeando por aí faz algum tempo, cuidando do entretenimento noturno – disse, mostrando o livro que carregava em baixo do braço. Então, vendo que pareciam pouco convencidas, acrescentou, mais informalmente com um sorriso: - Mas vocês parecem estar com problemas, não?

As duas retribuíram o sorriso um pouco relutantes, com ar de culpadas.

- Será que poderia, por favor, nos mostrar o caminho de nossos quartos? Se isso não for muito incômodo, claro – acrescentou Ashley, rapidamente. – Ainda não decoramos a trajetória.

- Claro, incômodo nenhum – respondeu, cruzando patamar para chegar mais perto delas. – Meu quarto fica uma escadaria abaixo do vinte e cinco. Posso deixá-las bem perto.

- Agradecemos muito – disseram juntas, fazendo uma ligeira reverência.

A verdade é que achava aquelas duas muito engraçadas. Embora, se dissesse o quão divertidas elas eram poderiam tomar como ofensa, já que faziam rir naturalmente. Imaginando como haveriam de ter chegado ali, tão longe, tomou a liderança na caminhada aos quartos.

As duas estavam anormalmente quietas enquanto desciam as escadas. Imaginando ser por sua causa, comentou isso com elas.

- Falando sério, um pouco – disse Susan, corando.

- É que nunca estivemos tão perto de alguém importante como você – explicou Ashley, pulando dois degraus de vez para aparecer do seu lado. – Entende?

Ele revirou os olhos.

- Importante? Só porque eu matei alguns trouxas? Não deviam pensar assim… - resmungou, em voz baixa, mas que, como a voz da outra, ecoou pelos corredores.

- Hum, e por que parou, se me permite perguntar? – falou Susan, no encalço dos dois.

- Perdeu a graça – respondeu ele, dando ombros. As duas se entreolharam. – Certo, não perdeu a graça. Eu percebi que tinha passado dos limites à muito tempo.

- Como assim? – confundiu-se Ashley, cerrando as sobrancelhas. – Meu ídolo não é mais um assassino sanguinário?

Ele hesitou, e teve de pular um degrau para não cair.

- Assassino sanguinário? – repetiu, rindo-se. – Não – confessou, evitando olhá-las. - Mas ainda sei machucar quando me provocam.

Dissera em um tom displicente e as duas riram, mas estava falando sério.

- E por que o temido "Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado" se aposentou? Digo, fez isso mesmo correndo o risco de ser descoberto e condenado à viver o resto da vida em Azkaban? – perguntou Ashley, interessada.

- Pena perpétua? Você acha? Acho que não seriam tão bonzinhos assim… - comentou, displicente, mas lembrando-se do assunto emendou rapidamente: - Isso é verdade, tirando o detalhe que Harry Potter tem me encoberto – respondeu francamente.

- _O quê?_ – disseram em uníssono, assombradas.

- É… Ele e Dumbledore foram os principais responsáveis por me fazer sumir do mapa. Desde o tempo que Draco Malfoy dominou a Ordem que todos pensam que estou morto – disse, não percebendo necessidade de não dizer a verdade.

- Sim, então… Mas então por quê? Você queria se passar por morto? Dizer que um fraco como aquele conseguiu te derrotar? – admirou-se Susan.

Ele deu um sorriso, que não foi completamente percebido no escuro corredor, iluminado ocasionalmente por algum archote que continuasse aceso.

- Bem, vocês nunca iriam entender – falou, contendo alongar o sorriso. – Eu quis, sabe, tirar uma folga. Além do mais, qualquer um que me vencesse que não fosse Potter eu não consideraria humilhação; não para mim. E Richard era recém-nascido, Gina não queria arriscar ter que cuidar de um bebê sozinha, e sabem, ela estava certa. Tenho certeza que eu ainda não estaria aqui se não tivesse decidido dar um tempo à algumas décadas atrás.

As duas ficaram em silêncio por um momento, como se absorvendo as palavras dele e tentando entender o sentido delas.

- Estranho… - começou Ashley, lentamente. – Eu não te acho um perdedor depois disso…

- Ash! – exclamou Susan, furiosa, mas acima de tudo, tentando conter o riso.

Tom entretanto não achou que ela estava-o ofendendo. Pelo contrário, achou até engraçado.

- Também não as acho retardadas por não encontrarem o caminho dos quartos sozinhas – comentou, com um sorrisinho.

Algo na voz dele fez as duas rirem; pararam quase que instantaneamente, quando se lembraram que passava da meia-noite.

Enquanto procurava um meio de demonstrar-se impassível às fracas tentativas das duas de tentar para de rir, olhou para os lados. Acabavam de descer para o hall principal, as fracas luzes dos archotes produziam sombras sinistras nas colunas e gárgulas e era quase impossível distinguir os últimos degraus da escadaria de mármore. Os vincos que formavam os talhes dos demônios e runas no granito acinzentado do arco da Ala Oeste estavam mais definidos que nunca. Tom então reparou numa coisa que nunca dera atenção antes: as luzes quase extintas dos archotes e candelabros prostrados ao redor do hall iluminavam fracamente as figuras, que refletiam numa cor esverdeada, e o bruxuleio do fogo dava a estranha impressão de que estavam se mexendo.

Estava tão absorto em sua nova descoberta que foi pego de surpresa quando viu um vulto passar veloz à sua frente. Inicialmente não entendeu o que estava acontecendo, então, olhando mais atenciosamente viu que alguém perdera completamente o equilíbrio e se esforçava para não rolar escada abaixo, girando os braços, sem voz de desespero.

Tom agiu à tempo de segurar a capa do indivíduo antes que este alcançasse os três últimos degraus e finalmente se estatelasse no chão. A pessoa ficou parada imóvel no degrau, enquanto percebia, ofegante, que não caíra. Então, muito lentamente, Ashley voltou os olhos espantados para ele.

- Valeu! – foi a única coisa que disse de imediato. Quando recuperou o fôlego, desatou a explicar: - E-eu não vi o degrau. Está escuro…!

- Tudo bem – disse rápido, porque ela parecia realmente espantada. – Tudo bem; já vi muita gente rolar dessa escada.

Os três ficaram em silêncio por um momento, então Susan começou a dar risadinhas que abafou com a mão. A outra ficou olhando abismada para a amiga, mas depois também começou a rir. Tom revirou os olhos – se repreendeu por não ter previsto que aquilo ia terminar em risada.

O resto do caminho foi o mais rápido que ele conseguiu proporcionar – sem dar corda para cada besteira que Ashley e Susan diziam ou faziam. No segundo andar parou em frente à porta de seu quarto e explicou-lhes breve e pacientemente que só precisavam subir uma escada para encontrar seus quartos. As duas iam se distanciando quando ele virou-se exausto para a porta e, sem perceber, como quase sempre o fazia, sibilou a senha em ofidioglossia e ouviu o clique da porta. Elas se viraram abruptamente, encarando-o com os olhos arregalados de entusiasmo. Ainda retribuindo o olhar das duas apreensivo, Tom entrou e fechou a porta do quarto número quinze. Foi só tirar a mão da maçaneta para ouviu um "uau!" excitado em uníssono lá fora.

Atravessou o quarto impassível, atirou o pesado livro sobre a cama já arrumada descuidadamente e se trocou. Quando sentou-se, aquele "_uau!_" penetrou em sua mente tão repentinamente que ele não pôde se conter; fixou os olhos no dossel verde escuro da cama e começou a rir. Riu daquilo como à muito não ria, e quando conseguiu parar, foi para ajeitar a roupa de cama e puxar as longas cortinas. Com um sorriso persistente, mirou o pesado livro sobre a cama, e logo, a última coisa que ouviu antes de se deitar foi o baque do objeto caindo sobre o tapete.

E não sentia nem um pingo de remorso por isso.

**II**

Era meio-dia, os funcionários do Ministério alvoroçavam-se para sair para o almoço, empurrando e disputando a primeira lareira, ou correndo para terminar a entrega de algum relatório antes de desaparatar. Todos que esbarravam insolentemente em Julliet Riddle e não olhavam duas vezes para pedir desculpas não tinham nem a vaga consciência que haviam encostado na filha caçula daquele cujo nome ainda impunha medo e, por vezes, ainda se mantinha impronunciável.

Sem muita convicção que alguém sabia quem ela era, acompanhou o irmão mais velho até pegar o elevador no fim do saguão. Ficou mirando os aviõezinhos de papel encantados rodopiarem no teto. Sua atenção vagou longinquamente enquanto os observava.

Desembarcaram no penúltimo andar mais próximo da superfície, Richard pigarreando alto para que ela visse que ele já havia saído do elevador. Com uma ligeira repreensão em si mesma, Julliet saiu do transporte no exato momento em que as grades fechavam e ele desaparecia de vista, descendo.

- Tem certeza que vai fazer isso? – perguntou o irmão, numa voz baixa, ao seu lado, enquanto se dirigiam ao Departamento dos Aurores.

- É… Acho que sim – respondeu, séria. Sua barriga dava cambalhotas, a sensação de indecisão assaltando-a novamente aquela manhã.

A jovem apertou os olhos quando viraram no estreito corredor escuro. Certamente que preferia B.Hall àquele lugarzinho encardido. Entretanto, sempre tivera uma curiosa afeição pela matéria de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, um curso preparatório ótimo dado pelo seu pai que lhe permitira dominar todos os feitiços mais úteis e poderosos demais para a idade antes de entrar na escola e sempre lhe haviam dito que era realmente boa estrategista – o capitão do time de quadribol da Grifinória ia ter entrevistas com ela sempre que precisava. Seus N.O.M.s foram excelentes e não tinha muitas dúvidas que os N.I.E.M.s também haviam sido. Seu currículo escolar inevitavelmente levava-a à carreira de Auror.

Pararam em frente à uma porta aberta. Lá dentro, uma sala consideravelmente menor que seu quarto, equipada com um imenso painel onde piscavam pontinhos luminosos de cores variadas, recortes de fotos de revistas e jornais pregadas de qualquer jeito pela parede toda. Algumas escrivaninhas estavam prostradas aleatoriamente nos cantos, e havia apenas três bruxos presentes.

Julliet nunca pensara muito em como haveria de ser um quartel-general dos aurores, mas imaginava algo parecido com a velha e empoeirada sala de planejamentos de Basilisk Hall no auge de sua utilização. Mesmo não estando mais em uso, Julliet já entrara lá escondida algumas vezes. Seu pai não gostava de entrar, nem que outros entrassem - dizia que trazia más recordações. Julliet, particularmente tinha que concordar. Embora praticamente não houvesse o que recordar daquela sala, algo ruim e funesto pairava no ar. Talvez fosse a longa lista de Comensais da Morte pregada no mural, que parecia não ter fim, mas ainda assim demonstrava uma quantidade inacreditável de nomes cifrados com linhas firmes sobre eles; eram como representar a morte em papel, o fim de uma vida com um simples risco…

Julliet não tinha muita certeza do que estava pensando. A admiração total que tinha pelo seu pai pareceu vacilar por um momento. Ele, afinal, _riscava_ os traços. Era como se a culpa, a responsabilidade por todas aquelas vidas fosse inteiramente dele… E Tom Riddle não parecera se preocupar nem um pouco em poupá-las.

_Mas agora é diferente_, pensou Julliet, com firmeza. _Ele se importa agora…_

Tentando manter isso em mente para não se sentir indigna demais à entrar na sede dos caçadores de bruxos das trevas, a garota voltou ao presente.

- Tio? – chamou Richard, da porta. Rony levantou os olhos do pergaminho o qual estava escrevendo e encarou-os por um momento, do lado oposto da saleta. Então, pousou a pena e levantou-se, vindo até eles.

- O que estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou, surpreso, olhando de um para outro, atentamente.

- Jully veio fazer o teste para estágio – explicou o irmão sem rodeios. – Escute, não posso me demorar; eu devia estar no Departamento de Cooperação em Magia, agora.

- Mas é hora do almoço – admirou-se a garota, fitando Richard, incrédula.

O irmão lançou-lhe um olhar de "não reclame" e voltou-se novamente para o tio.

Rony olhava Julliet no mínimo com curiosidade.

- Auror, é? Careira estranha para sua família – comentou o ruivo, lentamente, ainda olhando-a. A garota deu um sorrisinho desafiador.

- Eu vou indo, então. Dá um oi p'ro Harry e um beijo na minha madrinha por mim, o.k.? – falou amigavelmente para o tio. - Jully, te vejo no jantar – disse Richard, em voz baixa, apertando seu ombro com uma mão. Ficou olhando-lhe um breve instante antes de se virar, como se esperando que ela dissesse que não queria mais e que iria com ele. Como ela não o fez, o irmão largou-a e se distanciou até virar o corredor.

- Então? Estou ansiosa – comentou Julliet, virando-se para Rony.

- Que? – indagou ele, que também estivera observando o afilhado virar a esquina. – Ah, é… o teste.

Ele fez sinal para que ela entrasse. Julliet seguiu-o, encarando curiosamente cada canto da sala.

- Atarefado ele, não? – perguntou-lhe, levemente admirado, o tio. – Não me espantaria se ele for o próximo Ministro da Magia.

Julliet deu um sorrisinho torto.

- Acho que é isso que ele quer – respondeu a garota, indiferente, sentando-se na cadeira em frente à mesa do tio, que ele fizera sinal para que se acomodasse. – Mas vai morrer de tanto trabalhar antes disso.

Rony deu uma risadinha nasal. Julliet imaginou que seria pela lembrança de Percy, seu outro tio. Certamente que este e Richard eram muito parecidos nesse ponto.

- Ellen deve ficar furiosa.

- Hum, um pouco. Acho que mais aborrecida, por ele ficar tanto tempo aqui – esclareceu ela, com sinceridade.

O tio ficou um tempo organizando papéis sobre sua escrivaninha e ninguém falou nada por algum tempo. Os outros dois bruxos que estavam na sala agora se reuniram para conversar, tendo aparentemente terminado seus afazeres, e estavam falando do artigo sobre ervas mutantes que saíra no _Profeta Diário_ de ontem, pelo que estava entreouvindo.

- Então, onde anda a tia Mione? – perguntou Julliet, procurando ter mais o que fazer ao escutar a conversa dos dois homens.

- Trabalhando no caso daquele bruxo psicótico que anda enfeitiçando os casais que vão para o parque namorar – respondeu Rony, roçando a ponta de uma pena no nariz. – Mas à essa hora, provavelmente, está almoçando.

Julliet tinha duas perguntas à fazer: uma era sobre o porque ele ainda não fora almoçar e a outra era sobre o caso que estava aparecendo nos jornais de todos os países, bruxos e trouxas. Sua curiosidade falou mais alto.

- Não andam falando sobre os detalhes no _Profeta_… Que é que essa pessoa _faz_, realmente, com os casais? – perguntou ela, inclinando-se um pouco mais para o outro.

- Bem, geralmente ataca-os pelas costas com um feitiço estranho que ainda não descobrimos qual é, mas que faz com que os dois troquem sua personalidade um com o outro… - comentou ele, parecendo desgostoso. – Não daríamos tanta atenção se ele não estivesse atacando também os casais trouxas; eles estão indo aos hospitais deles, histéricos, e estão sendo internados como loucos quando contam suas histórias.

- Já têm alguma pista? – perguntou ela, cada vez mais interessada. Sentia agora que realmente estava fazendo a coisa certa, se era para se envolver nesses tipos de coisa.

- Sabemos que é homem, não muito alto, que ataca com um capuz preto e uma máscara. Isso te lembra alguma coisa? – perguntou o tio, insinuante, levantando os olhos para ela.

- Claro – respondeu sorrindo. – Alguém tem muita inveja dos Comensais da Morte.

Ele retribuiu o sorriso de modo misterioso, e voltou para os papéis.

- Harry deve chegar à qualquer momento. Ele está cuidando dos novatos, agora – disse, para o formulário que estava separando.

O estômago dela deu uma cambalhota.

- Harry Potter está treinando os novatos? – perguntou ela, afobada.

- É, sim. Ele foi convocado para o cargo assim que voltou para o país – respondeu Rony, num tom de quem era óbvio. – Por quê? Isso te incomoda? – perguntou, parecendo displicente, mas deixando transparecer um quê de interesse que uma pessoa normal não ouviria.

- Não, a mim não – respondeu ele, desolada. – Mas papai vai ter um treco assim que souber disso.

Rony levantou os olhos e ficou fitando-a avaliadoramente.

- "Suponhando" que você passe no teste – disse ele lentamente.

- Supondo – corrigiu ela, impaciente, tentando não imaginar o que sua tia Hermione faria se o visse dizendo "suponhando". – É, você está certo. Talvez eu não passe…

Mas ele e Julliet sabiam que essa probabilidade era quase nula. Ela era excepcionalmente inteligente e fora a melhor da turma em todas as matérias. Era humanamente impossível que a garota não passasse no teste – à não ser que ela não quisesse.

- Mais três anos de estudo e de treinamento. Você sabe disso, não é? – continuou o tio, ainda olhando-a, como se esperasse ouvir que ela resolvera desistir.

- Eu sei. Estou disposta a passar por tudo – confirmou, decidida.

- Essa sua decisão não tem nada à ver com certos bruxos das Trevas, espero – grunhiu ele, encarando-a nos olhos.

- _Tio_! – indignou-se ela, fechando a cara.

- _Rony_! – retrucou uma voz familiar às suas costas, fazendo-os sobressaltarem-se. – Espero que você não esteja acusando nosso amigo matador de mandar sua filha espionar!

A voz estava num tom estranho de aviso, mas Julliet riu. Rony fixou os olhos acima do ombro direito da sobrinha e deixou transparecer uma sombra se sorriso na expressão contrariada.

- Está atrasado – ladrou ele, recostando-se na cadeira de braços cruzados e fitando Harry Potter com um quê de chefe.

- Meu pai não é matador – riu-se a garota, virando para olhá-lo.

- Claro que não, eu disse isso? – admirou-se Harry, com um sorrisinho. – Ele só tentou rachar minha cabeça!

Os dois aurores no outro lado da sala calaram-se abruptamente de falar para olhá-los. Harry fez uma cara estranha de quem percebera que falara alto demais, então virou-se para os homens.

- Eu quis dizer Luke Brenen – esclareceu ele em voz alta, apontando para a parte de trás da cabeça. – Tentou me matar com um vaso chinês num museu de Paris. A cacetada me dói até hoje. - Os aurores se entreolharam e voltaram a conversar em voz baixa, não parecendo muito convencidos.

Julliet e Rony ficaram observando Harry. Ele tinha os braços largados dos lados do corpo e fitava os outros dois com uma cara incrédula. Virou-se, olhou para ela e deu ombros, com uma expressão culpada no rosto.

- Eu acho que devia parar de ser bobo, antes que estrague tudo – sibilou Rony, parecendo furioso.

- Certo, certo… - comentou ele, de pouco caso. – …Mas essa foi por pouco.

Os dois se entreolharam brevemente e seguraram o riso.

- O formulário para ela, Rony – lembrou Harry, com a voz ainda divertida. Então voltou a olhar para a garota, e dessa vez parecia ser com mais seriedade.

"Então? Está pronta para o teste?"

- Então?

- A melhor candidata desde 1995 – respondeu ela, radiante. Não conseguiu conter um grande sorriso.

Seu pai retribuiu-lhe um sorriso, mas ela percebeu que no fundo, isso não o agradava totalmente.

- Muito bem – disse Tom, ainda direcionando-lhe um fraco sorriso. – Atropelando todas as divergências de seu velho pai… - completou ele, num quê de drama que fez Julliet morder o lábio inferior para não rir.

- Ah, por que não esquecemos isso por um momento? Estou feliz, vou trabalhar! Isso não lhe agrada nem um pouquinho? – perguntou ela, insinuantemente, numa voz branda.

Mas seu pai não olhou-lhe. Continuou encarando o teto com insistência.

- Um pouquinho, talvez – respondeu ele displicente, girando os polegares.

Julliet abriu um sorriso levemente perplexo.

- Está bem, então. Posso fazer algo de seu gosto – disse lentamente, escolhendo as palavras. Nessa ora a voz de Harry Potter ressonou em sua mente. – Eu posso me infiltrar no Ministério, ninguém nunca suspeitaria de mim… _Então_, eu poderia mandá-los todos para o _espaço_!

Tom finalmente olhou para ela, parecendo de fato surpreso.

- De onde você tirou essa idéia? – perguntou ele, pasmo. – Digo, quem foi a criatura que colocou minhocas na sua cabeça?

Rindo, Julliet foi se sentar ao lado dele. Passou um braço por trás de seu pescoço e deitou a cabeça em seu ombro.

Estavam no grande hall. Tom estivera sentado na escada esperando-a retornar do Ministério para contar as novidades. Richard havia chegado meia hora antes, e Julliet tinha consciência da preocupação de seu pai. Pelo que sabia, desde que sua mãe, Gina Weasley, morrera, que ele achava que todo cuidado era pouco em relação à ela.

Mas não achava que se parecia com Gina. Pelo que via no retrato da biblioteca, Julliet se achava mais magra, seu rosto diferente e de gosto totalmente oposto. Claro, tirando os cabelos, as sardas, a cor dos olhos… De repente a garota parou de pensar, dando um sorriso confuso. Não, não havia como comparar isso; teria que tê-la conhecido direito para tirar algum tipo de conclusão.

- Onde estão todos? – perguntou, levantando-se do degrau e puxando o pai pela mão para que se levantasse também.

- Por aí – respondeu ele. Julliet revirou os olhos.

- Bela resposta – disse ela com sarcasmo.

- Ai, pára de me repreender – reclamou ele, lançando-lhe um olhar afetado. – Não basta o que me fez hoje?

A garota preferiu rir à responder.

- OK, então. Não te pergunto mais nada – disse a garota simplesmente.

Os dois começaram a subir as escadas, Julliet não perguntara nada sobre o rumo que estavam tomando e desconfiou que talvez não houvesse algum. Entretanto, continuou subindo, sem dizer nada.

Julliet sabia que, no fundo, seu pai estava satisfeito por ela. O seu sucesso, sabia, era o resultado de dezessete anos de esforços dele para convencer a si mesmo que a filha poderia ser alguém de respeito mesmo criada sem a mãe, a pessoa cujo senso de justiça daquela casa prevalecia inalterável. Ao invés de se deixar derrotar pelo desespero momentâneo que era se ver sem a mulher que cuidara dos outros três filhos e os tornara seres humanos dignos e respeitáveis, Tom Riddle se empenhara para conseguir esse mesmo efeito na única criança que restava para ser educada. Talvez todos pensassem que o repentino cargo de mãe adicionado ao de pai, ao mesmo tempo em que o destino tirava-lhe a única mulher que amara em toda a vida finalmente o levariam à loucura, mas Tom conseguiu provar de novo que não era um ser humano comum e que não compartia dos mesmos sentimentos das pessoas comuns. Até onde Julliet sabia, de vagas narrativas lamuriosas que obtera de seus irmãos, a única coisa que o fizera se destrancar do próprio quarto depois de três dias seguidos fora o choro dela ainda bebê ouvido do corredor. Se havia uma coisa que Julliet se orgulhava, era isso.

A garota olhou de esguelha para ele. Aos olhos de estranhos, o que parecia é que ele tinha cerca de quarenta anos, o que era espantoso. Os olhos cinzentos, os cabelos ainda negros na sua maioria e a quase ausência de rugas o faziam um homem atraente, mesmo depois de tantos anos, quase um século de existência. Julliet não sabia como, mas desde quando se lembrava de seu pai ele tinha essa aparência. Desconfiava que só a poção da juventude não o manteria assim por muito tempo…

Tom não sabia, mas Julliet estudava esse assunto em segredo. A maior parte das poções conhecidas que de alguma forma afetavam a aparência eram raras e caras, além de não manterem mais que cerca de três anos de efeito. Ela sabia que ou seu pai criara uma nova e extremamente potente fórmula de poção da juventude, ou então havia algo mais que ele mantinha em segredo.

Ela foi despertada de seus devaneios num momento assim que se depararam com uma cena um tanto quanto incomum: viravam a curva da escada do segundo andar da Ala Oeste quando avistaram uma figura solitária, meio curvada, de frente para a porta do quarto quinze. Julliet demorou apenas um instante para entender o que seus olhos viam, então ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Uma mulher de longos cabelos castanho escuros e encaracolados encontrava-se curvada num gesto sigiloso, enquanto claramente espiava pelo buraco da fechadura. Julliet não sabia se ela estava vendo o que queria ver, mas algo a impediu de perguntar em voz alta.

Julliet e Tom se entreolharam por alguns segundos, então voltaram a observar.

- Assédio excessivo sempre me desagradou imensamente... – sussurrou ele, quase sem voz.

- O que acha delas, pai? – perguntou ela, no mesmo tom de voz, se possível ainda mais baixo.

- Hmm... Pessoas normais um pouco excitadas demais? – disse o pai, ainda em voz baixa, como se duvidasse de si mesmo. – Jully? O que acha delas?

Julliet não sentiu muita necessidade em escolher as palavras.

- Me parecem espiãs fajutas.

Sentiu o olhar do pai queimar-lhe a nuca.

- Acha, é? – Houve uma pausa breve à essas palavras, como se pensasse no que acabara ela de dizer. – De uma forma ou de outra, eu vou fazer o favor de desaparecer. Acho que ela não suportaria descobrir que não estou no quarto à essa hora…

Julliet sentiu uma palmadinha no ombro, seguido de um ruído estranho, quase inaudível de alguém desaparatando às suas costas.

Ela continuou seu caminho como se nada tivesse acontecido para impedi-la, enquanto a figura à sua frente ia aumentando. Cerca de três metros depois, a outra interrompeu sua atividade bruscamente ao ouvir os passos e endireitou-se assustada para olha-la.

- O que está fazendo? – indagou a ruiva inocentemente.

- E-eu? Nada – apressou-se a outra à dizer, depois de um momento espantado em que toda pouca cor de seu rosto desaparecera.

Julliet conteve um sorriso. A boa atuação diante à cenas inesperadas sempre estivera em seu sangue. Olhou momentaneamente para a porta, depois voltou o olhar para a mulher. Encenou um sorriso gentil de entendimento.

- À essa hora, suponho que meu pai esteja tomando um chá em sua sala, Srta.… - parou, indagadoramente, estendendo a mão.

- Stringfellow – disse a outra, aceitando os cumprimentos e parecendo aliviada. – Susan Stringfellow!

- Foi o que imaginei… - comentou ela em voz baixa. – Bem, Susan… Posso te chamar de Susan, não é? Vai ficar feliz em saber que não vou te dedurar para ele – Um leve sorriso marcou seus lábios. – Mas você não devia fazer isso de novo, sabe… É como amiga que eu estou lhe dizendo que, se tem alguma intenção com meu pai, vá até ele e diga logo, pois se você for pega pelo próprio fazendo coisas como estas, acho que ele ficaria realmente chateado… para não dizer _revoltado_…

Julliet curtiu momentaneamente a expressão amedrontada no rosto de Susan antes de continuar.

- Já conhece meus outros irmãos, suponho?

A outra desatou a falar, enquanto um ligeiro rubor cobria-lhe a face. Parecia repreender-se por ter desconfiado de alguém com tanta boa vontade, o que Julliet esforçou-se imensamente para manter impassível.

- Seu irmão Richard sim – confessou a outra. – Os outros de passagem.

- Entendo… Bem, vai gostar de conhecer Dylan. Quanto à Érika, é melhor você não conhecer – disse a garota num tom sombrio. – À propósito, sou Julliet. Se precisar de algo não hesite em me procurar – concluiu ela afetuosamente. – Agora, se me der licença, preciso de um banho. Nos vemos por aí, Susan.

Dizendo isso, dando um último sorriso cativante, passou por Susan e seguiu dois quartos à frente até o seu, sem olhar para trás ao entrar. Enquanto fechava a porta por dentro pôde ouvir passos apressados no corredor.

Sozinha, mirou o espelho do pequeno corredor que dava para o apartamento e viu sua imagem sorrindo de modo travesso para ela.

- Você não existe, Julliet Riddle – disse-lhe sua imagem, num misto de diversão e incredulidade.

- É… você está certa; eu não existo – concordou a garota, enquanto recomeçava seu caminho.

**III**

Harry não ficou surpreso quando viu o resultado do teste de Julliet. Nem esperava ficar.

_Isso é bom_, pensou. Embora tivesse certeza que a garota ainda não contara ao pai sobre o _instrutor_ (pois saberia se isso tivesse acontecido), até lá poderia conseguir alguma amizade razoável com ela, antes que Voldemort pessoalmente a obrigasse à abandonar o estágio.

Era estranho vê-la uma mulher tão grande e bela… Era uma completa ironia do destino, o mesmo que o tornara um homem malandro e sem compromissos quando se tratava de mulher, que o fizera assim depois de tirar-lhe a única que amara um dia e dar ao seu mais detestado inimigo, que o fizera esperar tanto por alguém, em vão…

Mas agora se lembrar de Julliet Riddle, se lembrava que a última vez que a vira ainda era um bebê. Sim; a vira no dia em que Gina morrera…

Fora tão confuso para ele, naquele fim de tarde tão normal, chegar em casa e encontrar um bilhete breve de Rony dizendo que Gina estava morta, que fora assassinada aquela manhã… Harry não conseguia pensar direito, a lógica foi incrivelmente mais forte do que a razão. Quando leu a palavra "assassinada", saiu em disparada pela porta, para pegar a capa e a varinha que deixara no hall da casa, para então desaparatar diretamente para Basilisk Hall. Mas chegando lá, fora somente para avançar em um homem tão desolado ao acontecimento que nem se moveu à tentativa de morte proporcionada por uma varinha apontada-lhe diretamente ao meio dos olhos. Parecia de alguma forma ainda mais infeliz do que os filhos, os amigos, os irmãos ou os pais de Gina, e olhou para ele de uma forma tão distante e cheia de tristeza que Harry se esqueceu por um instante o que estava fazendo ali, apontando a varinha para aquele homem. Parecia uma pessoa cujos piores receios se concluíram de uma forma terrível, e não parecia disposto a lutar nem pela própria vida. E foi neste momento que Harry finalmente compreendeu o quanto Voldemort mudara.

E sim, quando estava saindo, praticamente arrastado por Mione da sala, que tentava explicar-lhe aos murmúrios o que realmente matara Gina, uma mulher com longos cabelos pretos e desgrenhados, os olhos fundos e visivelmente desanimada subia as escadas, enquanto um bebezinho ruivo chorava em seus braços.

Harry parara, chocado, olhando fixamente para a criança, esta olhando-lhe de volta com um bico enorme, prestes a cair no choro de novo. Usava brinquinhos brilhantes nas orelhas. A menininha piscou os grandes olhos castanhos para ele, ainda com cara de choro, uma gorda lágrima pendurada num dos seus cílios inferiores.

Hermione parara de falar e se adiantara para Bellatrix Lestrange e a garotinha. Obviamente que estavam se revezando naquela tarefa, uma passou o bebê para a outra sem nem mesmo perguntar nada. Bellatrix ficou olhando por um tempo, até se esquecendo de ofender Hermione por motivos de sangue, depois suspirou e foi até a porta da sala de onde acabaram de sair. Os dois ficaram ali, quietos, enquanto a criança brincava com o cabelo de Mione.

- Eu e Rony adotaríamos ela com todo o prazer, mas algo diz que _ele_ não vai querer deixar – dissera ela com desânimo, enquanto fitava tristemente a garotinha em seus braços. – Mas afinal, ele é o pai… - Depois de um suspiro trêmulo - Eu sinto muito, pequena… Sinto muito pela sua mãe… Muito mesmo. Ela era minha melhor amiga…

Tudo o que a menininha fizera fora encarar Hermione sem entender nenhuma palavra.

A imagem de Gina imóvel, os olhos fechados e os longos cabelos rubros estirados ao redor do rosto, vestida com longas vestes brancas ainda piscava insistentemente na frente de seus olhos…

Sim, Harry se lembrava. Entretanto aquela lembrança não fora o suficiente para faze-lo continuar na Grã-Bretanha, ao pedido de Dumbledore de dar aulas para todos os filhos de Voldemort. A verdade é que ele não se lembrara, e também não agüentava mais ficar no país. Depois que Gina morrera, ficara apenas cerca de dois anos, ante de aceitar o emprego no exterior. A verdade, é que sem a possibilidade da mulher resolver voltar para ele, não havia muito mais que o prendesse ali. Resolveu se afastar.

_Agora, eu volto para enfrentar isso_, pensou Harry, quieto, observando o teto de seu quarto. Estava escuro e apenas algumas luzes fracas dos lampiões de Hogsmeade entravam lá pela janela, fazendo estranhos desenhos onde ele estava olhando.

Mas pelo que soubera, não houve necessidade nem de ele estar por perto. Julliet sempre fora excepcional na escola, sempre muito bem educada e gentil, aplicada e estudiosa. Um pouco mais quieta do que o restante da turma, mas tinha todos como amigos em igual. Os professores a adoravam.

Sim, já lera a ficha dela, da escola, que era requisitada para o cargo.

Convinha também lembrar que o pai dela fora exatamente do mesmo jeito na escola, e se tornara um assassino antipático.

Harry deu um suspiro. Também havia as declarações de Rony, Hermione e do Sr. e Sra. Weasley… Fred e Jorge e Gui também disseram que Julliet era diferente. Era inteligente e esforçada como o pai, mas também era gentil e delicada como a mãe. E isso o punha numa situação complicada.

Também convinha lembrar que Gina fora gentil até certo ponto, para depois dar uma reviravolta inesperada e se casar com o assassino antipático.

Isso estava muito difícil.

Sem dizer que a garota fora criada pelo pai e, embora este tivesse dado sinais de que mudara, Harry ainda achava difícil acreditar no assassino de seus pais e de tantos outros, do homem que tentara matá-lo mais de uma vez. E ela era filha dele… Filha de dois dos maiores criminosos da história da magia.

_Isso não significa nada, Harry_, disse para si mesmo, cerrando as sobrancelhas. Lembrou-se de Rick e Dylan, e até de Erika, que embora fosse meio alterada, não chegava a ser exatamente uma criminosa. Os garotos eram ótimas pessoas e gente de muito prestígio na comunidade mágica. Sabia que Richard nunca se envolveria com nada que pudesse manchar sua reputação, e Dylan tinha horror a tudo que fizesse mal a outras pessoas. Pudera, era quase uma cópia dos pensamentos dos gêmeos…

Virou-se na cama, agitado. Sim, Julliet _podia_ ser uma boa pessoa. Podia ser até quem estava esperando…

_No que você está pensando, Harry Potter?_, pegou-se imaginando.

- Não interessa - murmurou para si mesmo.

_Você está com segundas intenções, seu cretino pervertido_, sibilou uma vozinha no fundo da sua mente. _Ela tem idade para ser sua filha!_

Harry virou-se para o outro lado, incômodo. Não, não estava!

_Ah, sim, você está_, respondeu a mesma voz, num tom de superioridade.

- Ela… ela se parece com a Gina – explicou, baixinho, para o travesseiro.

_Harry…_

"O que foi agora!", perguntou-se, exasperado.

…_você é patético_, lamentou a voz.

- Cale a boca! – resmungou, mais alto do que das outras vezes. Furioso. Enfurecido com si mesmo.

A quilômetros dali, Tom Riddle se revirava de ódio em mais uma tentativa frustrada de conseguir dormir. Uma fúria inexplicável de si mesmo acabara por infligir num aborrecido fracasso…

- Bom dia, Harry. Minha nossa, você está com uma cara horrível.

Harry largou-se à sua mesa, no escritório ao lado da sede dos aurores. Com o tanto de prestígio na comunidade mágica que tinha, conseguira "comprar" um lugar só para ele dentro do Ministério. Hermione estava lá quando ele entrara, aparentemente levando-lhe alguns formulários.

- O que eu posso fazer? Não dá três dias que volto ao país e uma imitação de Gina cai na minha cabeça – resmungou, mau-humorado de sono.

A amiga lançou-lhe um olhar muito severo.

- Harry, se você está falando da Julliet…

- De quem mais eu poderia estar falando? – retrucou ele, cerrando as sobrancelhas e lançando um olhar feio para a própria escrivaninha.

Hermione pareceu apreensiva. Sentou-se na sua frente e ficou olhando-o como se fosse uma criança que não sabia que estava fazendo algo errado.

- Que foi? – grunhiu ele.

- Harry… acho melhor você tirar umas férias. Você devia ir para a América, sabe, conhecer o Brasil, ouvi dizer que é um país muito bonito…

- Mione, eu acabei de voltar de férias!

- Mas… Ah, o.k.! Você não devia se meter nisso! Aquela garota cometeu uma injustiça quando resolveu ser auror, eu diria um ato demoníaco se não a conhecesse direito! Não era para você conhece-la, para dizer a verdade. O destino a tirou do seu caminho até agora por algum motivo, que pelo jeito não é nem um pouco bom. Se você passou a noite em claro pensando nela é um mau presságio, Harry…

- _Peraí_ – chamou ele, levantando o rosto dos braços que estivera deitado, para encarar a amiga. – Eu não disse que passei a noite em claro pensando na garota.

- Harry, olha para a sua cara! Está mais do que óbvio que você não dormiu essa noite – falou Hermione, impaciente.

Ele derrubou o rosto nos braços novamente. Esquecera-se que a amiga era mais esperta que ele.

- Vamos supor que você tenha razão – disse abafado, deitado nos próprios braços. – O que você sugere? Que eu me aposente ou eu a mande parar com o curso?

A mulher continuou olhando para sua cara.

- O que quer que eu diga? – exaltou-se ela, parecendo aflita.

Ah, _ótimo_. Ela vinha ali apenas para lhe criticar, mas não tinha nenhuma solução.

- Não se envolva demais – disse a amiga, finalmente, em algum lugar acima de sua cabeça. – É só isso que posso lhe dizer. Não é só um bom conselho, é uma boa maneira de manter sua vida.

Harry levantou os olhos para ela.

A amiga estava na porta.

- Voldemort vai querer arrancar sua cabeça se descobrir. – Ela fez um gesto de decapitação com a mão em frente ao pescoço.

Ele sorriu com desânimo enquanto ela saía. Hermione não precisava se dar ao trabalho de dizer aquilo, ele já sabia.

Alguém passou rindo pelo corredor, cuja voz entrou pela porta que Hermione deixara entreaberta. Aquela voz arrepiou Harry.

- Tia Mione! Você não estava aqui ontem! – dizia a voz feminina, enquanto se distanciava para o oeste.

- Trabalho de campo, é o que eu faço geralmente – respondeu Hermione, parecendo igualmente uma surpresa agradável. – Rony me contou que passou no teste. Deve estar feliz, afinal, é um teste difícil.

- Ah, sim, claro. Muito feliz. Meu pai não gostou muito, mas ele se acostuma. Gabriel também não gostou nada disso; disse que não vai poder me vigiar aqui, o que é uma _lástima_… - ironizou a garota, pela voz, parecendo aliviada em estar ali.

Hermione deu uma risadinha. Como todos os lugares no Ministério, aquela sala também era uma droga. Todos os ruídos do corredor ecoavam dez vezes ali.

- Bem, vou falar com Harry. Quero pedir permissão para que você saia comigo hoje. Vou entrevistar as vítimas do "comensal", vai ser bom para seu primeiro dia de estágio…

- "Comensal"? – perguntou Julliet, num tom curioso.

Ouviu Hermione hesitar.

- É, bem, estamos chamando-o assim, por causa das roupas… Ainda não sabemos quem é, lógico, nem descobrimos nenhum contra-feitiço. Esse homem é inteligente…

Harry riu-se baixinho. Claro que Hermione devia estar furiosa. Fazia tempo desde a última vez que alguém conseguira fazer algo que ela não soubesse consertar.

Ouviram-se passos enquanto as duas vozes iam distanciando-se.

- Isso vai ser perfeito! – Foi a última coisa que ouviu, antes de provavelmente entrarem na sala dos aurores.

Harry mal respirara fundo e a porta de sua sala já estava se abrindo novamente.

Ele levantou a cabeça rápido e viu Richard olhando-lhe apreensivo.

- Desculpe não bater – disse ele, rapidamente. – Está tudo bem com você, Harry? Está com uma cara horrível.

Ele fungou e endireitou-se, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

- Ah, não se preocupe, eu estou bem – respondeu, não querendo tocar no assunto real. – O que o trás aqui à essa hora, Rick? Não infringi nenhum decreto internacional da magia, espero.

- Bem… - começou o outro, aproximando-se e pegando a cadeira onde Hermione estava instantes antes. Ignorou o último comentário de Harry. – Você me faça o favor de treinar minha irmã muito bem – disse Richard, como se ameaçasse -, e faça o favor de não dar nenhuma entrevista dizendo que é o instrutor dos aurores novos, pelo amor de Deus.

Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- _Por quê_? – indagou, desconfiado.

- Por quê! Eu vou te falar o porquê! Porque meu pai é capaz de querer arrancar sua cabeça se descobrir. Ele já está uma pilha porque você voltou ao país – disse Richard, debruçando-se sobre a escrivaninha dele.

Harry ficou calado. Será que seria abrigado a ouvir aquilo o dia todo?

- Olha, para sua informação, até hoje nunca reclamaram do meu profissionalismo e, segundo, eu não tenho medo do seu pai. Não se preocupe, eu não vou fugir da responsabilidade por motivos consangüíneos – disse ele por fim, de mau-humor, debruçando-se sobre a mesa também. – O que você devia saber.

- Eu não estou dizendo que você vá faze-lo. Estou avisando. Aliás, eu não me importo que você tenha se interessado por Julliet, ela é muito bonitinha, que nem minha mãe, mas meu pai vai matar um se descobrir que passou pela sua cabeça algum tipo de segundas intenções para com ela… - dizia o outro apressado, mas foi interrompido.

- Quem foi que te disse isso? – indignou-se ele, num tom que não convencia ninguém.

Rick lançou-lhe um olhar severo, parecido com o que a Prof-ª McGonagall costumava dar.

- Eu levei quando Dylan me insinuou que você estava dando em cima dela na festa d'A Toca – respondeu Richard, sem rodeios. – Por quê? Estou errado?

- Sim, está sim!

Mas hesitara demais.

Richard continuou olhando-o por alguns segundos antes de voltar a falar alguma coisa.

- Você é quem disse que não quer nada com Jully, é bom que cumpra sua palavra – falou o ex-aluno, levantando-se.

- Espera!

Rick virou-se.

- Você… você sabe que não falei sério! – confessou, arrependendo-se quase imediatamente.

Richard continuou de costas.

- Vou fingir que não ouvi isso, Harry – falou, muito sério. – Tenha um bom dia.

Dizendo isso, atravessou a primeira sala e desapareceu pela porta.

Harry sentiu-se corar.

Que papelão!

O dia estava agitado, pensou ele, quando a porta tornou a se abrir quase imediatamente. E não era nem oito horas da manhã ainda…

- Harry, vou levar sua aluna para o interrogatório das vítimas, tudo bem? – perguntou Hermione, entrando na sala pela segunda vez aquela manhã. Às costas dela a garota ruiva entrava timidamente.

Os olhos dos dois se encontraram por alguns segundos, antes que ele os desviasse rapidamente.

- Hum, certo. Você podia bater antes de entrar, não? Eu podia estar pelado aqui dentro…

- Com o Richard? – admirou-se Hermione, divertida. – Acho difícil. Ele não me parece esse tipo de pessoa.

Julliet abafou o riso com a mão.

- O.k., essa foi infeliz – resmungou ele, não perdendo a pose.

- O que meu irmão queria? – perguntou ela, curiosa.

- Se certificar de que eu não agiria como um imbecil perto de você, dá p'ra imaginar? – falou, fingindo incredulidade.

Ela abriu um sorriso que mostrava todos os dentes.

- A conversa foi um fracasso, suponho? – insinuou ela, enquanto Hermione ria.

Harry olhou para o teto.

- Não imagino porque esteja falando isso.

- Harry, não seja besta. Vai assustar a garota – falou Hermione provocante, de saída.

Levantando os olhos, viu a amiga à porta e Julliet ao lado.

- Te vejo mais tarde – disse Hermione, saindo.

Julliet hesitou. Quando esta saía, virou-se para ele e disse:

- Não é, não. Dylan é bem mais besta que você – confessou a garota, divertida, ates de sair e fechar a porta.

Harry ficou olhando para a porta.

_Que é que ela quis dizer com isso?_

**IV**

Susan acordou bem sedo aquela manhã. Fazia dois dias que estava em Basilisk Hall e ainda não se cansara. Sabia que tinha a carta branca de Ellen para explorar o castelo e isso fora a coisa mais adorável que já acontecera nos seus últimos dez anos.

Até agora já sabia ir ao salão de refeições e ao seu quarto e de Ashley, mas isso era definitivamente pouco. Tirando a vez constrangedora que as duas se perderam na primeira noite, não havia ido para nenhuma das outras alas do castelo além da Oeste, e se sentiria muito mal se não conhecesse aquele castelo todo até a hora de ir embora.

Ela saíra de manhãzinha, antes mesmo que qualquer um acordasse naquela casa. Pretendia tomar o café da manhã e ir vagar por aí, sem se aventurar a trombar com alguém enquanto fazia algo que não devia estar fazendo.

Quando saiu do quarto, deu um pulo de susto.

- Ai, que estresse – reclamou Ashley, olhando-a com um sorriso. A amiga estivera em frente à sua porta. – E aí, vamos?

Elas haviam combinado no dia anterior.

- Sim. Por que não bateu? – disse Susan, de mau-humor, massageando o próprio coração.

A outra deu ombros.

- Acha que tem um basilisco aqui? – perguntou a amiga, apontando para o teto.

Susan olhou e não viu nada além das pedras ao alto.

- Quê? Por que haveria de ter um basilisco aqui? – indagou, estranhando.

- Não sei – disse cinicamente. - Deve ser porque o nome do lugar é Basilisk Hall, não? – disse Ashley, encarando-a como se fosse óbvio.

Susan encarou-a também.

- Acho que já há serpentes gigantes demais em nossas vidas – disse sombriamente.

- Quê? – intrigou-se Ashley, como se não tivesse ouvido bem.

- Nada – respondeu Susan rapidamente, e saiu em direção as escadas.

Ashley alcançou-a com alguns passos grandes. As duas continuaram até as escadas sem dizer nada, provavelmente pelo horário, cedo demais para que estivessem realmente acordadas.

- Ah, não – resmungou Ashley, tristemente.

- Hum? – fez Susan, descendo os primeiros degraus da escadaria.

A amiga estava olhando parada para o fim da escada.

- Que preguiça de descer isso… - falou, em meio a um bocejo.

- Você está sempre morrendo – reclamou Susan, franzindo a testa.

- Claro que sim – respondeu Ashley, ainda desanimada com a expectativa de descer oitenta e cinco degraus até o térreo. – Culpa do fuso-horário.

Susan queria responder que Ashley _sempre_ estivera morrendo, mas resolveu ignorar aquele pensamento.

As duas desceram quase silenciosamente as escadas até o hall de entrada. Claro, resmungando um pouco, mas no geral, em silêncio. Passaram quietas pelo arco do salão de refeições, guiadas pelo cheiro dos pães quentes e do suco de abóbora fresco, imaginando somente encontrar comida na cozinha com os elfos-domésticos, já acordados à uma hora antes, mas pararam de chofre quando viram a mesa servida. Ainda mais quando alguém sentado à mesa levantou os olhos para olhar quem havia acabado de entrar.

Susan sentiu-se corar quando dois olhos cinza-grafites se encontraram com os seus, mesmo do outro lado da mesa, parecendo demorar para focalizar alguma coisa, para depois volta-los para Ashley ao seu lado. Ele pareceu finalmente reconhece-las e fez um gesto de cabeça para que não se acanhassem e pegassem cadeiras.

As duas foram pegar dois lugares à mesa e, enquanto isso, ela disse:

- Não esperávamos encontrar alguém aqui tão cedo – confessou.

Ele baixou os olhos para, via Susan agora, o jornal que estava sobre a mesa à sua frente. Lord Voldemort parecia desgostoso consigo mesmo por algum motivo desconhecido.

- Estou aqui desde as quatro horas. Estava esperando o correio – comentou ele, indicando-lhes o jornal.

As duas se entreolharam por um instante. Mania estranha tinha limites.

Ele deu um sorrisinho indescritível.

- Na verdade, não estava conseguindo dormir, mas isso não é novidade – disse em voz baixa, agora apoiando o rosto numa das mãos.

- Nós íamos dar umas voltas por aí – disse Ashley, entregando o plano, enquanto se servia de uma rosquinha.

- Bom – respondeu ele, sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção em especial. – Vão descobrir que B.Hall tem oito andares, trinta e duas escadas públicas, trinta e sete salas, quatrocentos quartos, cinco torres e oitocentos e setenta quilômetros quadrados de jardins.

Susan estava olhando-o com a boca aberta.

- Uau – disse ela, esquecendo-se de comer seu pedaço de pão.

- O que você quis dizer com "escadas públicas"? – perguntou Ashley, interessada.

- Escadas que têm acesso normal, na área pública do castelo, ou melhor, que todos podem usar – respondeu ele, pacientemente.

- Está dizendo que há escadas escondidas aqui? Passagens secretas? – perguntou a amiga, na ponta da cadeira.

- Sem dúvidas. Não podia faltar, não é? – disse ele, parecendo se divertir com o entusiasmo dela.

- Alguma Câmara Secreta? – interrogou Susan, insinuante.

- Ah, não aqui – falou ele, revirando os olhos. – Uma já é o suficiente, e receio que se um trouxa entrar aqui eu possa ter o prazer de matar pessoalmente.

As duas deram risadinhas. Susan voltou a se concentrar nas suas torradas e levantou os olhos significativamente para Ashley.

- Er, então acho que já vamos. Precisamos ver tudo isso ainda hoje – disse a amiga, pegando alguma torradas e empilhando-as sobre um guardanapo. Susan já fazia o mesmo.

- Certo. Vocês vão realmente precisar – respondeu o Lord das Trevas ligeiramente desinteressado, retornando sua vaga atenção ao jornal.

As duas se levantaram de seus lugares e caminharam sem pressa até o hall de entrada. Àquela hora o silêncio do lugar chegava a ser assustador.

Elas olharam para dois arcos ao redor. Decidindo-se aonde ir, e acabaram escolhendo o arco à sua esquerda, que parecia ser a Ala Leste.

- Quatrocentos quartos, é? Como vamos saber quais são os fora de uso? – reclamou Susan em voz baixa, rumavam para as escadas lentamente. Ashley estava concentrada no seu café da manhã e não respondeu.

Foram subindo os andares e se deparavam somente com portas fechadas. Tentaram abrir algumas, mas só o que conseguiram foi fazer força em vão. A Ala Leste, diferente da Ala Oeste, que tinha tapeçarias verde escuras e detalhes em prata e tapetes iguais, esta tinha tapeçarias e tapetes negros e os archotes de ferro e acabamentos das portas pareciam várias vezes mais rústicas; de fato era um ala do castelo bem sombria.

Havia uma escadinha de pedra em que levava às masmorras. Estas eram um longo corredor estreito cercada de celas com grossas portas de ferro. Viram correntes presas nas paredes, e alguns fracos archotes mágicos estavam acesos numa luz esverdeada. Ao fim do corredor havia um arco meio lascado de pedras que dava para uma ampla sala, repleta de frascos, caldeirões e grandes lareiras. Imaginaram que seria uma sala onde se preparavam poções e venenos.

Mais acima, na parte social do castelo, encontraram várias portas trancadas e vidraças com as cortinas fechadas. Haviam alguns poucos quadros nas paredes, de bruxos mal-encarados que fitavam-nas de cara feia enquanto passavam. Encontraram algumas poucas portas abertas, que descobriram ser banheiros, armários de vassouras e, ocasionalmente, quartos fora de uso, por sinal bem inferiores aos delas. Estes tinham apenas duas camas de solteiros, uma lareira pequena, uma escrivaninha e um banheiro simples, sem chuveiro e nem muito menos banheira.

No último andar, elas encontraram uma grande porta dupla que descobriram dar para uma enorme…

- …Biblioteca! Oh, meu Deus, que incrível! – exclamou Ashley, olhando para o alto.

- Espantoso… - murmurou Susan, olhando ao redor.

A biblioteca de Basilisk Hall era uma sala ampla, as paredes repletas de estantes de livros. Por ser um salão alto, os outros quartos mais baixos ao lado pareciam suportar uma parte da biblioteca em cima, pois havia uma escada em caracol que levava à um segundo andar, um lugar com o teto mais baixo que tinha várias estantes. No centro da sala havia alguns sofás negros e uma mesinha de vidro que contrastava com o resto da ala. Aquele lugar era o mais próximo do luxo que tinham visto no castelo. A sala tinha quatro faixas de parede que se estendiam até o alto sem estantes de livros; bem de frente para a porta havia uma vidraça que ia do chão ao teto acompanhada pelas cortinas negras e as pedras do chão reluziam de tão polidas; também havia duas grandes lareiras ao longo do grande salão e grandes tapeçarias nas paredes sobre elas, com desenhos que se mexiam. A quarta faixa se dedicava à uma longa cortina negra que estava corrida, que provavelmente tampava outra vidraça.

As duas, loucas por leituras, foram para lados diferentes, observar aquilo tudo detalhadamente, ver que tipos de livros estavam ali, que depois de algumas dezenas de minutos descobriram ser todos os tipos. Era outro sonho demente que realizavam em menos de três dias.

- Ah, que coisa incrível! Que situação agradavelmente inacreditável – dizia Susan, com um sorriso excitado no rosto, enquanto sentava-se num sofá e colocava uma braçada de livros sobre a mesa. Ashley juntou-se a ela segundos depois.

- Com certeza. Só o que faltava agora era uma de nós se casar com o inominável – disse a amiga, sonhadora.

- Nada agora é impossível – respondeu Susan, alongando o sorriso. – Não seria nada mal.

- _Não seria nada mal!_ Seria o suficiente para que eu morresse feliz – riu-se Ashley, a cara enfiada num livro enorme.

- A aposta está de pé. Oras, talvez uma de nós consiga – disse, insinuante, se apressando a fazer o mesmo que a outra.

- Sim… Su, você viu como ele fica bonitinho mesmo com sono? – disse a outra, pousando o livro no colo.

Susan também baixou o seu.

- Eu vi – disse baixinho. – Ai que vergonha, Ash! Descer e encontrar ele lá, sozinho…!

- Eu sei, eu sei… Faz tempo que estamos encalhadas, mas comporte-se, mulher!

Susan estava dando pulinhos no sofá de emoção.

- Sorte teve essa aí que conseguiu alguma coisa com ele, digo, a mãe do seu cunhado – continuou Ashley, pronunciando o "cunhado" com bastante frieza. Mas Susan não percebeu.

- Sim, sim… ainda bem que morreu ou não teríamos chance. – Susan baixou a voz à um sussurro, que ecoou pelo salão deserto mesmo assim. – Ellen me disse que ele era _completamente apaixonado_ por ela…

Ashley concordava distraída com a cabeça.

- Por que será que morreu? Me disseram que era mais nova…

Um movimento ao lado fez as duas erguerem a cabeça. As cortinas que estavam fechadas abriam-se devagarzinho. De início não viram nada, mas logo começaram a ver uma pintura grande que estava lá atrás.

Grandes olhos castanhos avermelhados piscaram para elas, espiando timidamente. Uma garota de uns dezenove anos com cabelos ruivos que batiam na sua cintura e um vestido cinza e dourado muito bonito estava olhando-as, parecendo confusa.

- Podemos ajudar? – perguntou Ashley, depois de algum tempo em que as duas encaravam o quadro e vice-versa.

- Hum… quem são vocês? – perguntou a pintura, curiosa.

As duas se entreolharam por um breve momento; Susan pensou ver um trejeito de sorriso nos lábios da amiga antes dessa voltar os olhos para a outra.

- Somos Comensais da Morte – respondeu Ashley, convincentemente.

A ruiva arregalou os olhos.

- Quê? – espantou-se.

- Isso mesmo. O Lord das Trevas achou melhor recomeçar a recrutar gente, sabe, porque ainda têm muitos trouxas mundo afora para matar…

- Ele não faria isso – interrompeu a garota, incrédula.

- Não acho que ele acharia importante te contar isso, não é? – respondeu Ashley friamente. Susan olhava de uma para outra.

A pintura fez uma cara muito indignada.

- Claro que ele me contaria – disse ela, parecendo magoada. – Ele não fez isso… Tom não faria isso sem e consultar.

As duas deram risadinhas.

- Essa aí se acha muito importante – murmurou Susan, dando uma risadinha para Ashley.

- E vocês pelo jeito se acham mais do que eu – retrucou o quadro com frieza.

- Claro. Somos namoradas dele – disse a amiga, divertida.

A garota do retrato pareceu precisar de vários segundos para entender o que ela falara.

- Ora, não seja ridícula, sua pirralha metida à besta! Ele é meu! _MEU_!

- Nossa, que estressada – disse Susan, calmamente. – E possessiva também.

- É mais fácil ele se interessar por gente de carne e osso do que por quadros, não acha queridinha? – disse Ashley com ironia.

A figura do quadro cerrou os punhos com raiva.

- Não sejam idiotas. Tom pode ter matado algumas centenas de pessoas, mas ele não se rebaixaria a esse ponto. Nunca soube que ele teve tendência a poligamia – retrucou a pintura da garota ruiva, secamente.

As duas riram mais um pouco. Ah, como gostavam de gozar com a cara dos outros…

- Aceite a derrota, garota. Ele é muito bonitinho mas não é pro seu bico – disse Susan com desdém, sorrindo sadicamente.

- ORA, SUA INSOLENTE IMUNDA! REPITA O QUE DISSE AGORA SE FOR MULHER! – gritou a pintura, fuzilando-a com os olhos.

As duas se sobressaltaram, mas não deram o braço a torcer.

- _Ele é muito bonitinho mas não é para o seu bico!_ – repetiu Ashley, com um ar de que nada poderia afetá-la.

- QUEM _VOCÊ_ PENSA QUE É? – urrou a outra, fora de si de ira.

- Ih, garota, você está por fora. Por que não se senta? Vai se cansar de ficar em pé, sabe. Eu sou Ashley Kirst e essa é Susan Stringfellow. _Muito prazer_ em conhecê-la – Havia um sorrisinho cruel no seu rosto quando disse isso.

A pintura da ruiva parecia ter lágrimas de ódio nos olhos e prestes a explodir com a audácia quando algo desviou-lhes a atenção.

- O que é que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou a voz autoritária de alguém que acabava de aparatar no meio do salão. – Gina, você me espanta; dá p'ra ouvir sua voz do hall.

Susan fixou os olhos em Tom Riddle e sentiu a cor e a satisfação daquela provocação esvair rapidamente como se tivesse tido varrida pelo vento. Estavam perdidas!

- Tom, seu babaca, quer dizer então que é só eu morrer e você já começa a criar um harém! – explodiu a garota ruiva, os olhos apertados de fúria.

- Quê? – admirou-se ele, erguendo as sobrancelhas para o quadro.

- Não se faça de idiota, você sabe do que eu estou falando! – disse a garota, furiosa, parecendo inchar de tamanho com as mãos na cintura de modo ameaçador.

Ele ficou mirando-a meio boquiaberto por um instante, para depois voltar os olhos para as duas. Susan sentiu-se corar tanto que quis sair correndo dali. Mas ele somente deu um sorrisinho incrédulo.

- Não seja louca. É a irmã de Ellen e a amiga dela, eu nem as conheço direito – explicou, pacientemente, parecendo agora se divertir. – Que ciúmes, heim?

- Claro que tenho. E com todo o direito. Não quero você andando p'ra lá e p'ra cá com essas pirralhas, Tom, eu _não quero_! – sibilou a ruiva, as sobrancelhas cerradas e deixando-se cair na cadeira em que fora pintada com os braços cruzados.

- Peraí, quer dizer então que _essa aí_ é a toda-poderosa Lady das Trevas? – perguntou Ashley, olhando para a pintura com uma expressão azeda no rosto.

- De certa forma, é – respondeu Tom, sem nenhuma emoção que pudessem definir no momento.

A garota do quadro virou-se para elas. Encarava-as ainda com desgosto.

- Era tudo mentira o que vocês disseram, não é? Era só uma brincadeirinha de mal-gosto, espero – resmungou ela, mirando-as de cara feia.

As duas hesitaram um pouco, engoliram seus orgulhos e responderam que sim com a cabeça.

- O que elas disseram? – perguntou Tom, parecendo curioso.

Susan e Ashley se entreolharam brevemente e depois levantaram os olhos para a pintura. Se ela contasse, Susan não sabia se seria capaz de conseguir olhar na cara dele de novo.

A moça da gravura pareceu pensar exatamente a mesma coisa, pois deu um sorrisinho cruel.

- Eu não conto se pedirem desculpas – sentenciou ela sombriamente.

- Golpe baixo – reclamou Ashley, cerrando as sobrancelhas e fazendo careta para os próprios sapatos.

- Não conta o quê? – perguntou o outro, ainda mais curioso.

- Peçam desculpas – disse a tal de Gina, num tom de voz muito irritante.

As duas grunhiram um pouco, antes de resmungar um "desculpe" muito seco para o chão.

- Muito bem! Não foi tão difícil, foi, garotas? – disse a outra num quê de superioridade.

- Acho que quero ver outra parte do castelo, você não, Susan? – disse Ashley, ignorando o comentário. – Vocês nos dão licença?

A moça saiu farfalhando da sala e Susan correu atrás dela.

- Acho que eu não me daria tão bem com essa daí se a encontrasse pessoalmente – resmungou Ashley, grunhindo, alguns passos à sua frente.

As duas voltaram para o castelo somente quando já estava escurecendo. Haviam passado bastante parte do dia pelos jardins, conhecendo as grandes extensões de terra que fazia parte da propriedade. Na verdade queriam achar o cemitério para depredar o túmulo de Gina Weasley mas não acharam, então tiveram que se contentar em dar umas voltas por aí.

Quando chegaram no hall, Ellen estava descendo para o café da tarde e veio apressada em direção a elas.

- _O que foi_ que vocês aprontaram hoje de manhã? O castelo todo acordou com os gritos da Gina, e olha que a biblioteca fica longe…!

- Calma, Ellen, respira. Não aconteceu nada demais – disse Susan conformada. – Nós só tivemos uma discussão, só isso.

- Mas a coisa deve ter sido séria. Eu nunca vi um quadro gritar tanto em toda a minha vida.

_Aquela tal de Gina é que é uma histérica_, pensou Susan, enquanto fingia ignorar o comentário da irmã. A verdade é que quanto menos tocarem no assunto mais paz se teria.

- Estamos com fome, já está na hora do lanche? – perguntou Susan, admirando seu relógio de pulso que ganhara de aniversário e nem sabia que era trouxa.

- É, acho que já. Onde vocês estiveram? Têm certeza que não querem que eu as leve para ver o castelo todo? Eu…

- Ellen, sossega. Nós somos grandinhas o suficiente para andarmos sem a babá, não acha?

- Eu preciso responder?

- Não – disseram Susan e Ashley ao mesmo tempo, amarrando a cara.

- Dá um tempinho p'ra gente, OK? Já pagamos mico o suficiente por uma semana hoje – disse, desanimada.

Ellen agora parecia começar a se divertir.

- O que aconteceu? O quadro da Gina não quis me contar – disse ela, com um sorriso cúmplice –, mas eu suponho que só há uma coisa capaz de fazê-la se descontrolar desse jeito…

- Não espalha! – sibilou Ashley, encarando-a, depois checando se estavam sendo observadas. – Se você abrir a boca estamos fritas!

- Hum… - fez Ellen, encarando-as com visível diversão agora. – Se realmente querem alguma coisa nesse sentido, sugiro que falem com Dylan.

- Não é nele que estamos interessadas – resmungou Susan, mau-humorada.

- Não, não é isso que eu estou falando. Eu só acho que ele as ajudaria em algum plano para fazer isso dar certo. Ele vive dizendo ao Sr. Riddle para "partir p'ra outra", se é que vocês me entendem.

As duas se entreolharam. Era uma informação valiosa.

- Ah, droga!

As duas se viraram para ver de quem era o praguejar furioso às suas costas e viram vários papéis no chão, parecendo relatórios e mapas.

- Ah, não, droga! – Julliet Riddle levantara os olhos para as três e pareceu aflita consigo mesma. Tinha uma pilha de pergaminhos e formulários estranhos nos braços. – A outra metade ficou no Ministério – explicou em um tom exausto.

Elas iam ajudar a recolher os pergaminhos quando a garota puxou a própria varinha e disse "arrumar papéis!" e tudo voou para seus braços já sobrecarregados. Bastou um "Retraccio!" para que todos os papéis saíssem flutuando pelo saguão e tomassem o arco da Ala Oeste em fila.

- Isso… Agora, o que eu estava para fazer mesmo? – perguntou-se, batendo a ponta da varinha na cabeça de cabelos ruivos enquanto pensava, de onde saiam fagulhas brancas. Com um "ah" de quem havia se lembrado, tornou a aparatar para algum lugar, deixando-as olhando para o nada.

- Parece que resolveram mandar o lixo para a casa dela, não? – disse Ashley sorrindo.

- Lixo? – indagou Ellen, ainda olhando para o lugar onde Julliet sumira. – Ah, não, deve ser trabalho.

Ashley e Susan deram risadinhas.

- É o primeiro emprego dela? – perguntou Susan, sorrindo.

- Sim. Por quê? – perguntou a irmã, curiosa.

- Pode crer, Ell: isso _é_ lixo – disse, rindo, enquanto Ashley fazia o mesmo. – É o que fazem com os novatos. Provavelmente relatórios de quatro anos atrás e jornais velhos com fotos de alguém do departamento.

- Eles não fariam isso – disse a outra, horrorizada.

- Ah, onde está seu espírito sonserino, Ellen? Aliás, isso não é maldade, é somente um "boas-vindas" mais material, entende? – explicou Ashley, pacientemente, como se estivesse abrandando uma travessura terrível para ensiná-la a um irmão mais novo.

Susan começou a circular. Já estava cansada de ficar parada em pé.

As outras duas seguiram-na, ainda discutindo entre si. Elas seguiram caminho para o salão de refeições onde duas pessoas já estavam lá, sem se falarem, apenas fazendo suas refeições em silêncio.

- Olá, olá – saudou Susan, pegando uma cadeira.

Dylan e sua esposa, Emelly, cumprimentaram-na educadamente, mas não fizeram mais do que isso.

- Oi, Dylan, oi Emy – disse Ellen, também pegando um lugar à mesa. – Não sabem se Rick chegou, ou sabem?

- Bem, querida cunhada, pensei que já tinha aprendido que seu marido agora passou a própria casa para segundo plano. É possível que ele não venha para o jantar hoje – falou o outro calmamente enquanto cutucava seu sucrilhos, fazendo as duas rirem.

- Hum… e os garotos foram para a Toca, suponho – disse Ellen com uma expressão desgostosa. – Ultimamente ninguém fala mais nada para mim – reclamou ela, triste.

- Não se lamente, os jovens são mesmo insensíveis – disse Dylan solenemente. Ellen olhou para ele e deu uma risadinha.

- Certo, senhor adulto. Mas isso não explica Rick – disse, provocante.

- Ah, Ell… Richard é uma criança – falou, fingindo-se estar pensando seriamente em um assunto e ignorando a indireta dela.

As quatro riram.

Dylan olhou discretamente para a mulher mas ela parou de rir e desviou os olhos novamente para suas torradas.

Erika chegou segundos depois. Lançou um olhar mau-humorado para todos e pegou a cadeira mais longe de todos. As pessoas fizeram um silêncio momentâneo à chegada da moça.

As duas se entreolharam brevemente. Erika não parecia alguém em que se devesse chegar e puxar assunto se não quisesse levar uma azaração bem dada na cara. Aliás, já souberam que ela trabalhava com feitiços experimentais e que provavelmente quem brigasse com ela iria viver o resto da vida com maldições até que seus contra-feitiços fossem descobertos.

Roy Petterson, o marido dela, inda não havia chegado, e provavelmente era a pessoa que mais tinha domínio sobre ela naquela casa. Susan ainda não comparara sua convivência com o pai, mas provavelmente ela devia respeitá-lo também. Pelo menos o Lord das Trevas…

Mas seus pensamentos foram desviados pela chegada de Julliet. A moça deu oi a todos e se sentou ao lado de Dylan. Não passou mais de dez segundos, um rapaz um pouco mais velho entrou pela porta da Ala Leste e foi se sentar em frete à ruiva.

Podia ser paranóia de Susan, mas ele parecia olhar insistentemente para a garota. Não parava de lançar-lhe sorrisos e tirar uma mecha loura de cabelo dos olhos azuis claros, embora Julliet não lhe desse atenção. Ela então compreendeu, enquanto esforçava-se para não rir da cena: o rapaz parecia mais uma adolescente tentando atrair a atenção de um rapaz que não lhe dava a mínima. Julliet virou-se para o irmão e começou a conversar, deixando o louro ligeiramente desapontado. Mas este se recompôs rápido e pôs-se a passar geléia na sua torrada, conformado com a derrota.

Ao que ia entardecendo, conversa ia e vinha, as duas já estavam ficando enturmadas no meio da galera, que viram ser tão divertidos quanto seus amigos nos Estados Unidos. Quando terminavam o café a mesa já estava bem mais cheia, sendo que já haviam feito amizade com a maioria dos moradores do castelo.

No fim daquela refeição, todos se levantaram e Dylan, revelando-se um homem muitíssimo simpático e engraçado, convidou todos para continuarem a conversa na sala de estar da Ala Norte, sua preferida de acordo com ele próprio. Susan e Ashley foram, assim como Ellen, Julliet, os Malfoy, os Lestrange e os Riddle (na ocasião Dylan e Emelly).

A sala era um lugar aconchegante, tinha uma lareira grande no centro, dois armários com portas de vidro contendo livros e brasões, as paredes tinham uma tapeçaria roxa como em toda a Ala Norte e tinham castiçais bonitos de prata, onde as velas reluziam, mostrando os sofás e poltronas pretas e a mesinha reluzente de centro feita de uma madeira avermelhada muito bonita. No centro desta havia uma bandeja com garrafas de bebidas e taças, para a ocasião de um encontro social.

Já era bem tarde quando as pessoas começaram a ir para seus aposentos. Os Malfoy e os Lestrange saíram juntos. Emelly saiu logo em seguida, virando-se para encarar o marido com seus olhos castanho claros para dizer que estaria no quarto e que não entrasse no banheiro, o que foi imensamente estranho, tratando-se de um casal, mas que o homem concordou discretamente e deixou-a sair, privando a sala de seus curtos cabelos louros.

Ellen olhou de relance para Ashley, depois para Susan, e seus olhos tinham uma mensagem clara. Seria Julliet cúmplice do plano delas?

A irmã voltou-se para a cunhada, encarando-a com um ar importante.

- Jully, você sabe guardar segredo? – perguntou num tom urgente. Dylan até desencostou-se da cadeira para ouvir melhor.

- Com certeza – respondeu a jovem, devolvendo o olhar da amiga. – Por quê? O que está acontecendo agora?

Ellen indicou a irmã e Ashley com a cabeça, lançando-lhe um olhar significativo.

- Elas apostaram quem vai conseguir ficar primeiro com seu pai – disse, sem tomar ar.

Julliet levantou um pouco a cabeça, observando-as avidamente, enquanto Dylan quase caia da poltrona de tanto rir.

- Ah, meu Deus, vocês não fizeram isso! – disse, numa voz parecendo assustada, porém divertida.

Dylan teve que jogar para trás os cabelos que lhe caíram nos olhos enquanto estivera rindo. Pulou da poltrona onde estava para um lugar no sofá ao lado da Ashley, ainda incrédulo da notícia.

- Aí, gostei de vocês duas. Toquem aqui! – disse, enquanto trocava um toque de mão com as duas. – É assim que se fala, nada de ficar olhando de longe, tem que ir à caça! Jully, isso não é demais?

- Não sei, Dylan! – disse a irmã, ainda parecendo demasiada chocada para apoiar alguma coisa.

Dylan ignorou a resposta da irmã com um abano de mão, jogando novamente os longos cabelos negros para trás com a outra, enquanto voltava-se para Ashley e Susan.

- Não liguei para ela, está só um pouquinho assustada. Olhem – disse, pulando do sofá para sentar-se na beirada da mesinha, fazendo os cristais na bandeja tinirem. - Eu adorei a iniciativa de vocês. O que posso fazer para ajudar? Qualquer coisa, é só pedir.

Ellen abriu um sorriso.

- Sabia que podíamos contar com você, Dylan – falou, sorrido de orelha a orelha. – Só queríamos algum apoio, algum suporte para as picaretagens que queremos aprontar para que o plano seja bem sucedido, entende?

- _"Queríamos"_? – repetiu ele, sorrindo. – Ellen, sua moça assanhada! Richard é aquela seriedade toda mas não merece ser chifrado, ainda mais com o próprio pai!

Susan achou graça em ver a irmã corando.

- Não… Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer! – respondeu ela, sem-graça.

- Eu sei, cunhadinha. Estava brincando – disse o homem, gentilmente, quando viu ela corar mais ainda.

Virou-se então para as duas. Susan desde então nunca o vira tão contente.

- Vou ajudá-las, com certeza. Duas! Uau, o velho Tom estava precisando mesmo de um pouco de ação em sua vida pacata! Mas digam, sócias: como posso ajuda-las nesse plano diabólico?

----------------------

**Resolvi finalmente postar o segundo capítulo. Peço desculpas pelos possíveis erros e devo avisar de que este capítulo não foi revisado. Coisas como a música que irá encabeçar esse capítulo também não foram determinadas. Provavelmente irei editá-lo depois, assim que terminar a fic. Esta terá entre 10 e 15 capítulos. No momento estou trabalhando no 4° e, devo dizer, os capítulos estão ficando grandes (pra quem gosta é uma dádiva). Eu não estou tendo tempo para ler fics no momento, então, desculpem se alguém pedir e eu não ler. Acho que é tudo por hora.**

**Atenciosamente,**

**Arkanusa**

**PS: Ah, sim, eu exijo comentários. Eu não fico horas na frente do PC pra você ler e dizer pra si mesmo "OK, eu li". Portanto, DEIXE UM MALDITO COMENTÁRIO NA MINHA CAIXINHA! Obrigada pela atenção :)**


	4. Monstros e Pesadelos

**¬ Capítulo Três ¬**

**_Monstros e Pesadelos_**

**I**

Tom estivera vagando pelos corredores e acabara por se sentar ao pé de uma estátua no meio do corredor escuro. Não suportava ficar naquele quarto. Cochilara enquanto lia um livro em sua cama protegida pelos dosséis e tivera um pesadelo muito perturbador no qual Gina caia sangrando aos seus pés e por mais que ele fizesse para salvá-la, a jovem não reagia, ia empalidecendo cada vez mais, ficando mais fria e mais inexpressiva até… até acordílo com as batidas do próprio coração.

Ele odiava esses sonhos mais do que tudo. Sempre que conseguia pregar os olhos eles chegavam para lhe assombrar, acordavam-no e lhe gritavam para olhar ao redor e procurar sua Gina, enquanto sentia o desespero tomar-lhe completamente, como se estivesse se salvando d'um afogamento por um fio. Sentia calafrios percorrerem-lhe a espinha sempre que se lembrava que não havia mais o que temer pela sua garota, por ela já não sentia nada…

O quarto, os travesseiros, o espelho… tudo lhe lembrava a mulher, tudo aquilo tinha a sua lembrança, algo vago e perdido pela memória de Tom que se encontrava quando ele olhava para alguma direção. Sempre tinha a impressão de que ela o estava a observar de algum ponto nas sombras ao seu redor e sentia-se pior do que nunca, embora nunca pudesse dizer que se sentia sozinho. Algo, uma vaga sombra, um vulto do que outrora fora Gina seguia-o por toda parte, ele sabia disso… Mas às vezes gostaria somente que ela o deixasse em paz e fosse ter a sua.

Não podia fugir disso, por mais que desejasse. Não importava o quanto corresse, ela sempre estaria ali, ao seu encalço, assombrando-o onde quer que fosse. Não podia dizer para o nada que fosse embora. Não podia simplesmente se livrar da culpa que era tê-la deixado morrer em seus braços…

Agarrou os cabelos com as mãos, respirando fundo. Sabia que estava ficando louco, mas não tinha o intuito de deixar que alguém ficasse sabendo disso. Não precisava de olhares piedosos e nenhum tipo de caridade para agravar sua situação. Não precisava ver o desapontamento dos filhos para sentir-se pior, nem nada. Quanto mais escondesse aquilo, melhor seria.

Ele abriu os olhos, sentia uma respiração muito real à sua frente. Sentindo que empalidecera de vez, cobriu o rosto com os braços e encolheu-se.

- Veio me buscar? Já não basta o que me fez passar, ainda quer me matar de pavor, sua alma penada? – murmurou, febrilmente.

A respiração continuava ali, embora usasse mais força para fazer isso.

- Você é sonâmbulo ou o quê? – perguntou uma voz feminina parecendo surpresa.

Ele parou de apertar os olhos. Fosse quem fosse, aquela voz não era a de Gina nem aqui nem no além. Lentamente, abriu uma fresta entre os braços para observar o que estava a fazer-lhe o mesmo.

Susan Stringfellow o observava com os olhos arregalados, parecendo um pouco preocupada. O castanho acobreado de seus olhos tentavam focalizar com dificuldade a expressão dele no escuro. Usava um camisão branco até as canelas e estava descalça; seus olhos estavam borrados pelos lápis que ela usava dando-lhe olheiras fúnebres, e seus cabelos estavam meio escorridos, meio embaraçados, o que a tornava praticamente mais horrenda do que qualquer alma penada.

Tentando acalmar a própria respiração, ele tratou de endireitar-se, levantando-se num segundo.

- O que está fazendo fora do quarto há essa hora? – perguntou, tentando desviar o rumo da conversa que temia suceder.

- Eu tenho insônia – respondeu a outra, prontamente, ainda observando-o com apreensão. – Você está passando bem?

Tom não via porque ela mentiria. Desviou os olhos dela e virou-se para o fim do corredor que perdia-se no escuro.

- Óbvio que não. Mas já vai passar, já estou acostumado com isso – respondeu com sinceridade, suspirando cansado.

Ouviu os passos da moça aproximando-se cautelosamente.

- Eu estava pensando em ir tomar um chá lá em baixo, se é que posso, você não quer vir comigo? – perguntou-lhe, parecendo gentil.

Tom pensou por um instante. Não havia nada de mal em dispersar um pouco seus pensamentos. Explodiria se pensasse em Gina mais um segundo.

- Tudo bem.

Sentiu a outra tocar seu braço e olhou, espantando-se com a ousadia. Mas ela não parecia presunçosa de alguma maneira. Dava um sorriso vago sem olhar-lhe nos olhos e disse, sonolentamente:

- O.k., espere só um momento, vou até meu quarto pegar minhas pantufas.

Ele ficou olhando-a desaparecer pela porta semi-oculta pelas sombras, atordoado com a sentença dela por um momento. Viu agora porque ela deveria tê-lo encontrado, estava no Corredor Oeste do terceiro andar, bem em frente ao quarto dela. Ficou olhando para madeira da porta enquanto a esperava, a cabeça cheia de pensamentos incompletos.

Fazia quase dez dias que ela e a amiga estavam em Basilisk Hall e já se acostumava com rapidez da presença das duas – aliás, aquele castelo já abrigara mais de quatrocentas pessoas no auge do poder da Ordem das Trevas e naquela época não podia se dar ao luxo de ter que se acostumar com cada rosto novo que chegava ali. Entretanto, para sua felicidade, haviam se aquietado um pouco, toda a euforia de conhecer a ele e ao resto dos moradores do lugar agora passando, e nada mais aprontaram depois do ataque de histeria do quadro de Gina na biblioteca. Estavam até se revelando pessoas muito legais, de acordo com as palavras de Julliet.

A porta tornou a se abrir e a moça saiu, usando pantufas roxas e peludas, bizarramente adicionadas à sua aparência fantasmagórica. Tentando não demonstrar nada a respeito, conduziu-se em silêncio em direção ao fim do corredor, seguindo o parapeito que mostrava o hall e a abóbada do teto, acima. Àquela hora o luar entrava pelos distantes vitrais que cercavam o teto do hall, e as placas metálicas quase invisíveis de dia agora se mostravam úteis, refletindo a fraca luz azulada em todas a direções, intercalando os feixes de modo que iluminasse todo o lugar, desde o primeiro andar até o último, visíveis à poeira que rodeava lentamente, como numa dança. Ele podia ficar ali por horas, admirando aquele efeito cintilante tremeluzindo pelo saguão de seu castelo…

- É muito bonito.

- Desculpe, o que disse? – perguntou Tom, acordando de seu transe momentâneo para olhar intrigado para ela.

- O hall, eu estou dizendo – disse Susan lentamente, apontando-o com a cabeça. Pareceu corar de leve.

- Ah, sim – disse, distraído.

Provavelmente deixara algum desapontamento transparecer na voz, porque ela ficou mais corada ainda e comentou:

- Não que você também não seja…

Foi a vez de ele disfarçar. Virou-se para o parapeito e ficou olhando para baixo, sem saber o que responder. Aquilo era sem dúvida muito desconcertante. Claro que aquela situação não o intimidaria a alguns anos atrás, mas nas circunstâncias que o rodeavam, ficou completamente sem ação.

- E-eu não queria dizer isso – apressou-se ela a consertar às suas costas, parecendo muito nervosa.

- Tudo bem – respondeu, fazendo uma careta que ela não viu. – Já me disseram coisas mais assustadoras do que isso.

Ela deu uma risada nervosa, indo prostrar-se ao seu lado, olhando admirada para o espaço à sua frente.

- Vamos, então? – perguntou-lhe, meio receosa.

- Claro.

Desceram os três andares, em silêncio. Tom não sabia dizer se ela estava tímida pela sua presença ou por outro motivo. Observava-a com o canto dos olhos, atentamente. Não que tivesse medo de estarem ali, a sós, mas sua presença o deixava receoso. Claro que já notara o interesse, não só dela, mas o da amiga também. Não sabia se estava preparado para algo desse tipo. Claro que quando era Lord Voldemort recebia muitas indiretas de suas Comensais por semana, mas sempre sabia fingir-se de ingênuo nesse assunto. Agora, porém, era difícil, tendo tido a vida que teve com Gina. Não se podia fazer de sonso nem se quisesse.

Mas Susan Stringfellow não parecia do tipo que chegava e se declarava. Enquanto nada acontecesse, não tinha porque temer. Queria deixíla sem ação no momento, e estava conseguindo. Era difícil acontecer alguma coisa entre duas pessoas em silêncio.

- É um belo castelo – comentou ela, em voz baixa.

- Hum, é. Pertencia a Salazar Slytherin – disse, apreensivo.

- Mesmo? – perguntou ela, interessada. – Eu já tinha ouvido falar em Basilisk Hall, mas achei que fosse lenda.

Ele olhou-a, avaliadoramente.

- E era. Digo, como ninguém, por quase novecentos anos, não conseguiu provar que existia, as pessoas chegaram a conclusão que realmente era invenção de alguém. Precisava ver quando o encontrei. Mal dava para ver no meio do mato, e dentro, era centímetros e centímetros de poeira…

- Puxa – comentou ela, girando enquanto andava para olhar ao redor. – Bom trabalho!

Ele riu brevemente.

- Claro que eu não limpei tudo sozinho, imagine – disse, cerrando as sobrancelhas. – Tive muita ajuda nisso, sempre fui porcalhão demais para me importar com serviços domésticos. – Neste momento imaginou-se com avental de rendinhas, esfregando o chão com um pano molhado. Abanou o pensamento com uma sacudida perplexa de cabeça.

- Porcalhão? Então teve ajuda de uma mulher, suponho? – indagou ela, insinuante.

- Er, é. Bem, no começo não. Quando eu tinha uns vinte e tantos anos eu cheguei a morar aqui com uma amigo e, bem, era horrível… - ele dizia, enojado, enquanto ela ria. – Daí, há uns quarenta anos atrás, eu voltei para càsabe, para instalar a Ordem, já que estava sendo procurado de novo, agora com uma penca de Comensais dependendo de mim… Foi então que arrumamos o castelo, ou ele estaria inabitável até hoje. Bella e Narcissa foram de grande ajuda.

- Imagino. E os elfos-domésticos, de onde surgiram? – perguntou a moça, curiosa.

- Todos foram despedidos de outras casas. Nenhum elfo decente iria gostar de trabalhar aqui, é claro. Os elfos domésticos de alguns dos Comensais foram quem indicaram do lugar. Eles choveram aqui de um dia para outro.

- Boa idéia; recrutar os marginalizados pela sociedade. Realmente um ótimo negócio. Aposto que isso não foi apenas para elfos-domésticos. – Embora Susan tivesse um tom de voz atento, não parava de olhar aos lados, bastante interessada no sistema de iluminação natural do hall. – O arquiteto de Slytherin era um gênio!

Tom achou graça no comentário. Claro que B.Hall não era a coisa horrível que geralmente se imaginaria da sede dos Comensais da Morte, mas, acima de tudo, fora a casa de Salazar Slytherin, um dos bruxos mais importantes da época. Não se podia esperar uma gruta cavada numa pedra, seria querer muito.

B.Hall era uma coisa que se orgulhava de deixar para os seus filhos, pensou. Mas logo pensou novamente: poderia realmente deixar aquele castelo para alguém? Se era imortal, não iria viver nele para sempre? Sentiu-se estranho, por isso parou de refletir sobre o assunto. Deixaria os problemas para mais tarde.

Eles cruzaram o arco do salão. Estava um pouco escuro ali, mas no instante em que entrou, chamas azuladas e curtas surgiram nos archotes. Aquilo agora acontecia naturalmente onde quer que fosse, por causa do pentagrama, o objeto tão carregado de magia que esbanjava poder sem reparar. Anteriormente talvez conseguisse fazer o mesmo, mas precisaria se concentrar um pouco.

Foi até uma chaleira de cobre sobre uma badeja de prata ao lado de potes de biscoitos e, numa das mesinhas no canto da sala, bateu uma vez com a varinha e o vapor começou a sair pelo seu bico. Estalou os dedos; a bandeja se erguera, flutuando, e o seguira até a grande mesa do centro, pousando numa das pontas desta.

- É uma bela coleção de pacotinhos de chá – disse ela, parecendo se divertir ao olhar a bandeja.

- Os Malfoy é que gostam, Ellen incentiva… - respondeu Tom, sentando-se e não se servindo de nada além de uma xícara e fazendo aparecer café dentro dela.

- Não faça isso! É pior para a insônia – exasperou-se Susan, puxando a xícara antes que ele tocasse a boca. Sentada quase perpendicular à ele, a moça colocou a xícara fora de seu alcance e pegou outra, vazia, na bandeja.

"Leite", disse ela, com energia.

- Hum?

- Faça aparecer leite! Eu não sou boa nessas coisas – falou, no mesmo tom de antes.

Ele obedeceu, mais para não contrariíla do que por qualquer outra coisa, embora um pouco de curiosidade tenha passado por sua cabeça. Susan passou a escolher minuciosamente entre os pacotinhos de chá sob o olhar curioso dele. Pegou um e mergulhou no leite quente que agora havia na xícara, deixando-o meio escuro.

- Agora sim! Isso sim é bom para fazer dormir, acredite. Vivo há onze anos com insônia e já desenvolvi técnicas para contorníla.

Tom ergueu um pouco os olhos.

- Tenho há dezesseis anos e descobri que é melhor ficar acordado – disse a ela. Susan ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Bom, se não quer dormir, quem sou eu para dizer alguma coisa? – resmungou, dando ombros. Ela pegou a xícara dele e devolveu a sua de café. Trocaram um breve sorriso divertido e ela completou, surpresa- Obrigada pelo leite.

- Disponha – respondeu ele, sorrindo.

Ficaram um momento em silêncio, tomando suas bebidas e tendo cuidado para não queimarem a boca.

- Se me permite perguntar, por que prefere ficar acordado? – perguntou Susan, um tempo depois. Parecia ter pensado no que ele dissera e percebera não estar compreendendo.

Tom hesitou. Era aquilo desde o começo que estivera evitando falar, e agora, com alguém perguntando, parecia não ter forças para resistir. Parecia que tudo o que queria, em muito tempo, era confessar aquilo que estava entalado dentro dele, que ninguém de B.Hall parecia reparar. Por que não dormia, afinal?

- Não sei ao certo. Tenho pesadelos e simplesmente tenho medo de dormir, eu acho – ouviu-se dizendo.

Susan encarou-o, parecendo surpresa, como se ele fosse a última pessoa no mundo que ela pensaria ter medo de pesadelos. Seus olhos borrados pareceram arregalar-se um pouquinho.

- Pesadelos, é? Devem ser realmente monstruosos, se te fazem perder o sono.

- É, são. – Tom não sabia o que o estava fazendo responder como se tivesse bebido Veritasserum. Piscando, olhou para seu café e então para a moça. Ela havia colocado a mão na sua xícara, era bem possível… Mas recusou a idéia quase instantaneamente. Um espião certamente não faria perguntas como aquelas.

- Hum… Que tipo de coisas horríveis aparecem em sonhos do maior bruxo de todos os tempos? – perguntou ela, baixinho.

Ele mirou-a avaliando-a por um momento.

- Todo tipo de coisa – respondeu lentamente. – As piores possíveis.

"Às vezes sonho com as pessoas que matei", continuou, em voz baixa. "Às vezes sonho com as que eu devia matar mas não fiz. Às vezes, com as que deixei morrer e não fiz nada para impedir."

Susan olhava-o com a boca meio aberta, perecendo mal acreditar que estivesse ouvindo aquilo de seu ídolo.

- Então… isso seria remorso? – perguntou por fim, apreensiva. – Quer dizer que se arrepende de tudo o que fez?

- De tudo não. De grande parte. Tirando uma, me arrependo de todas as mortes que cometi.

- Quem você não se arrependeu de ter matado? – interrogou a moça, não percebendo que começava a fazer perguntas pessoais demais.

- Não me arrependo de ter matado meu pai – respondeu, conformadamente.

Ela definitivamente arregalou os olhos com essa confissão.

- Matou seu próprio pai? – repetiu-se, espantada.

- Sim, e tive muito prazer nisso – retrucou ele, mais calmo. Lembrar-se que tinha matado aquele trouxa repugnante o deixava mais feliz.

- Eu não sabia disso – murmurou ela.

- Pouca gente sabe. Não tenho porquê ficar espalhando isso. Até admira alguns saber que eu tive pai. Não sei de onde as pessoas pensam que eu surgi…

Susan esqueceu-se que estava perplexa e riu.

- Sério, diziam que eu não era humano, etc… Deviam achar que nasci de um ovo.

Ela continuava rindo muito e Tom estava achando graça na risada dela.

- …Ou então que, só porque sou ofidioglota, devem pensar que nasci de um ovo de cobra. Não sei… Acho que eu iria preferir mil vezes.

Parecia que fazer os outros rirem deixava-o menos preocupado com outras coisas. Susan não parecia estar fazendo aquilo só para agradílo.

- Eu não sabia que tinha um lado engraçado – disse ela, por fim, ainda sustentando um sorriso sincero.

- Meu humor é um pouco negro – comentou Tom, revirando os olhos.

- Não parece.

- Não diria isso se me visse brincando com a vítima instantes antes do golpe final. Eu costumava achar muito divertido fazer os Comensais rirem – disse, desgostoso.

- Ah, bem… essas pessoas não devem ter morrido muito felizes – consolou ela, dando ombros. – Mas quem se importa?

Ele riu brevemente.

- Eu me importo.

- Pois não devia. Morreu mesmo, não sente mais nada – falou ela, como se fosse óbvio.

- Eu sei, mas me arrependo. Imagino o terror dessas pessoas…

Seus olhos tornaram-se muito sombrios. Ele encarou a mesa.

- Pelo menos eu fiz o que pude para proporcionar à Gina a melhor morte possível no momento…

- Tentando se redimir assim? – perguntou a outra, baixinho.

- Não exatamente. Eu a amava de verdade – respondeu, a voz ainda mais baixa do que a dela. – Eu quase morri junto de angústia. Se eu tivesse sido mais rápido…

- Não se culpe – cortou ela severamente. – O destino julgou que seria melhor assim.

- Melhor para quem? – resmungou, emburrado.

- Hum… - fez ela, pensativa. Tom encarou-a com o rosto baixo e desviou, sentindo-se um pouco mau-humorado. Ela estava pensando o que ele pensava que ela estava?

- Não se zangue – disse ela, e, por um momento, como se agisse instintiva e involuntariamente, colocou sua mão sobre as dele. – Ninguém tem culpa dessas coisas. _Muito menos eu_ – resmungou por fim, num tom tão baixo que ele correu o risco de não ouvir.

Ele hesitou por um momento, olhando-a sem ação, mas então quase instantaneamente tirou as mãos do alcance dela.

- Bem, é melhor voltarmos para os nossos quartos. Uma dose de poção para dormir sem sonhos deve bastar por uma noite – disse, levantando-se.

- Ah – ela levantou-se também. – Por que não bebeu desde o começo?

- Não, tem que evitar o máximo que puder. Você se torna escravo da poção, é verdade. Vicia – disse por fim, dando a volta à mesa com passos descansados e indo prostrar-se ao lado do arco que dava para a passagem debaixo da escada do hall. – Bem, se quiser ir para o seu quarto agora… Eu ainda preciso buscar a poção no subterrâneo, sabe. Não vou poder te acompanhar.

- Oh, certo. Tudo bem – falou ela timidamente, olhando-o de esguelha. Tom se arrependeu por um momento em estar usando uma voz tão fria, afinal, ela não tinha culpa que ele estivesse amargurado há tantos anos pela morte da mulher. Mesmo assim os sentimentos impulsivos foram mais fortes e ele continuou parado, sem olhíla, enquanto esta passava pelo arco parecendo cada vem mais constrangida.

Ele acompanhou-a até o hall. Os dois trocaram um olhar confidencial antes d'ela começar a subir, muito breve, mas que o deu certeza de segredo sobre sua conversa no salão instantes atrás. Não queria que seus segredos saíssem voando por aí de um dia para o outro, embora parecesse à ele Susan Stringfellow um tipo discreto que sabia distinguir corretamente o que era "fofocável" e o que não era.

Dando um último olhar às costas dela, que já desaparecia no primeiro andar, e virou-se para a Ala Leste, buscar seu remédio nas masmorras.

- Vai sair?

- Vou – respondeu simplesmente, sentando-se para almoçar.

Richard olhava-o espantado, do seu lugar no meio da mesa. Até parece que nunca o tinha visto bem arrumado.

- Onde você vai?

- Na Travessa do Tranco. Por quê? – indagou, olhando o filho com um olhar de interrogação por aquela intromissão à sua vida.

O filho cerrou as sobrancelhas.

- Lugarzinho suspeito para quem se regenerou – comentou ele, olhando-o desconfiado.

- Ainda tenho amigos làpara sua informação. Aliás, eu não disse que me regenerei. Apenas me aposentei – respondeu, sabiamente.

Richard calou-se, ainda ficando a olhílo por algum tempo, antes de baixar os olhos para o próprio prato.

- Não se incomode comigo. Se alguém me reconhecer eu mato – falou, num tom casual, sorrindo.

Lúcio, Narcissa e Bellatrix riram, assim como Ellen, Julliet e Dylan.

- Não teve graça – retrucou o primogênito, fechando a cara.

- Ah, teve sim. Não teve, pessoal? – disse, ainda mais sarcástico do que antes.

Houve vários murmúrios de concordância. Richard ficou ainda mais emburrado.

- Que cara é essa? Olha, não vão me confundir com você e publicar na primeira página do _Profeta_ amanhã que Richard Riddle estava passeando pela Travessa do Tranco. Aliás, mesmo se fosse, você terá álibis, não terÿ – perguntou, insinuante.

- Claro que sim. Não sou de ficar passeando em horário de serviço – respondeu o outro, dignamente.

- Que pena – suspirou Ellen, ao seu lado. Richard virou-se para ela.

- Que foi?

- O quê? – murmurou a moça, levantando os olhos para o marido. – Eu não disse nada.

- Você disse "que pena", eu ouvi – sibilou ele, furioso.

- E se tivesse dito? – desafiou ela, de nariz empinado agora. – Você não para em casa um segundo!

- Oras! Eu tenho mais o que fazer! – reclamou ele, olhando de cara feia.

- Sim, pois bem, tudo é mais importante que sua mulher e seus filhos! – grunhiu ela, contendo a fúria.

Todos na mesa olhavam espantados. Os dois não eram de brigar, ou, pelo menos, não faziam isso em público.

- Não é assim – retrucou Richard, como se ela fosse louca. – Claro que me preocupo com vocês. Por isso mesmo é que eu trabalho! Para ter dinheiro para sustentar vocês!

Houve um muxoxo uníssono na mesa toda enquanto a platéia continuava a olhílos.

- Quê! – alterou-se o homem, olhando de cara feia para todos.

- Um argumento furado, Richard – disse Tom, olhando-o enquanto servia-se da comida na mesa. – Você mora num castelo de oito andares auto-sustentável.

Ele corou um pouco.

Ellen levantou-se de repente.

- Perdi a fome. Com licença – disse ela, levantando-se com uma expressão dura no rosto, e afastando-se alguns passos com as costas bem retas, parecendo de fato mais alta do que era. Voltou-se por alguns segundos, para atirar o guardanapo que estivera apertando em sua mão na mesa, que errou o nariz de Richard por milímetros.

- Ei! _Ellen!_ – exclamou, indignado, olhando para a mulher que desaparecia pelo arco do hall.

- Eu iria atrás dela se fosse você – comentou Tom, mais sério agora.

Richard parecia prestes a virar-se e gritar alguma resposta mal educada, mas conteve-se e viu que o pai tinha razão mais uma vez. Levantou-se rapidamente e andou com pressa até o arco, também desaparecendo do mesmo modo que a mulher instantes antes.

- Eu não devia ter começado – lamentou-se Tom.

- Não foi sua culpa. Richard é que tem obsessão por você – disse Dylan. – E Ellen está certa. Se eu fosse mulher, eu lhe daria uns cascudos – disse ele, numa voz azeda.

Algumas pessoas riram, talvez imaginando Dylan casado com Richard.

- Como se a mãe não soubesse que ele quer ser ministro da magia – disse Jason, com uma cara estranha.

- Para quê? – retrucou Erika, sem entender. – Francamente, ele quer provar para ele mesmo que é capaz? Ele não precisa do dinheiro. Podia ficar vida toda sem trabalhar, não podia?

- Por que você trabalha, então? Está na mesma situação que ele – disse Dylan.

- Eu gosto do que eu faço - respondeu, simplesmente.

- Ele pensa que sendo ministro vai poder mudar a sociedade – disse Tom, como se fosse óbvio.

Todos olharam para ele.

Ele não sabia de onde surgira isso, apenas disse. Piscou, surpreso consigo mesmo.

- Faz sentido – disse Lisa.

- Homem preocupado com o bem de todos, esse – comentou Dylan, sorrindo.

- Por minha causa, espero – falou ele. – Gina o criou com mais juízo possível, para que não se parecesse comigo.

Erika revirou os olhos, como se a mãe tivesse sido retardada.

- Também faz sentido – falou a neta mais nova, convencendo-se.

Ele olhou para esta, erguendo uma sobrancelha, como se perguntando o que ela queria dizer com aquilo, mas a garota apenas segurou o riso e voltou os olhos para seu prato.

As pessoas continuaram falando sobre Richard e Ellen ainda por um longo tempo, mas Tom não estava ouvindo nem participando da conversa. Estava certo que sempre tivera uma rixa pelo filho mais velho, mas desde que Gina morrera que esse desejo de disputa tornara-se menos freqüente dentro dele. Já não tinha tanto ânimo em fazer o rapaz ficar furioso, não tinha a mesma graça de antes, mas Richard ficara com a impressão que ele lhe queria mal, o que não era verdade. Às vezes ainda tinha a petulância de querer enchê-lo, mas nunca desejara que o filho se desse mal, fosse no trabalho, no casamento ou onde quer que fosse. As insinuações não eram sérias.

Mas Richard parecia achar que sim.

Agora, Ellen parecia prestes a pedir divórcio, e Tom sentia-se de algum forma culpado, mesmo que não tivesse culpa alguma. Queria realmente fazer algo para ajudar a evitar aquilo, e isso aumentava sua lista de problemas e preocupações no momento. Podia ser impressão dele, mas tudo parecia estar vergando perigosamente para baixo desde a morte de Gina. O clima parecia tenso, não só para ele, mas para os outros moradores de B.Hall também. Dylan e a mulher também não pareciam estar se dando tão bem.

Fora isso, em relação de convivência, o resto parecia bem. Claro que Gabriel não parecia estar se divertindo em ser ignorado por Julliet, mas, aliás, a escolha era dela.

Os Malfoy e os Lestrange estavam como sempre foram. Bellatrix às vezes tinha uns surtos de histeria e colocava Rodolphus para dormir no corredor, mas fora isso iam bem. Roy e Erika pareciam como sempre, o genro sempre muito calmo e paciente em relação à mulher que tinha. É, pareciam que com esses estavam tudo bem.

Quanto às hospedes, estavam obviamente com algum pensamento pervertido que o incluía, pois não haviam desviado os olhos dele desde que chegara. Entretanto, preferia fingir não estar vendo.

Sabia de alguma forma que o quadro de Gina lhe dera um sinal gritando daquele jeito, e a má impressão de que aquelas duas estavam conversando sobre ele na biblioteca naquele dia e que o assunto era capaz de provocar ciúmes no retrato ainda estava impertinente na sua cabeça. Deu um sorriso que não percebeu – Gina realmente tivera ciúmes dele, o que nunca vira acontecer antes. Ah, como queria estar cara à cara com ela para dizer o que estavam quites… Provavelmente aquela conversa terminaria em risadas, logo em beijos e abraços, para não dizer quando fossem mais adiante. Aliás, teriam que provar o porque tinham ciúmes um do outro e isso não seria realmente uma tarefa difícil.

Gina estava fazendo muita falta nesses solitários dezesseis anos.

Tendo terminado sua refeição e resolvido parar por ali com seus devaneios, Tom levantou-se e, saudando brevemente à todos, foi para o hall. Mentalizando rapidamente o ponto em que queria aparatar, fechou os olhos e desapareceu.

Aparatar e desaparatar era tão comum para ele que nem sentia mais nada quando fazia isso. Quando tornou a abrir os olhos, viu-se numa rua escura e cheia de gente. Levantando o capuz, Tom segui até um pouco mais adiante, até uma porta de vidro escuro que empurrou sem fazer força.

Era um bar. Uma espécie de "_Caldeirão Furado_" para freqüentadores adeptos à magia negra. Nenhum bruxo dos poucos que estavam ali olhou quando ele entrou, exceto um nos fundos que ergueu os olhos quase escondidos por um capuz e deu um pequeno sorriso para si mesmo, antes de voltar para o livro que estava lendo.

Ele não se deteve com nenhum deles, seguiu direto para o balcão. Um bruxo mais ou menos do seu tamanho, um pouco moreno com cabelos amarelados pelo sol chegou dos fundos, seus olhos castanho amarelados passando rapidamente em todos e indo por fim fixar-se nele.

- Pensei ter ouvido alguém entrar – disse o homem, abrindo um sorriso. – Como vai, mestre?

- Bem. Nada de muito interessante acontecendo no momento – comentou vagamente. – E você?

- Os negócios vão indo bem – disse o ex-Comensal, num tom satisfeito. – Sabe, eu pensei que viria só na semana que vem. Não imaginei que atenderia à carta tão rápido.

Ele sentou-se num banco alto, enquanto pensava na resposta. Jack Miller fora Comensal da Morte do grupo cinco no passado, mas com o fim da Ordem das Trevas ele se recusara educadamente a ficar no castelo. Tom tinha a suspeita de que ele sempre se interessara em Gina, e quando o caso dos dois tornou-se público ele quis sair do caminho. Ele imaginou se conseguiria viver debaixo do mesmo teto que alguém que gostava enquanto esta dormia no quarto de outro. Agora o homem tinha um negócio próprio na Travessa do Tranco e estava levando a vida como se nunca tivesse participado do grupo dos melhores seguidores do Lord das Trevas. Ele fizera parte do conselho de planejamentos, o cérebro que comandava tudo. Era especialista em espionagem.

- Ah, não, Basilisk Hall é um tédio, estou mesmo precisando dar umas voltas – disse ele, desleixado.

O outro sorriu.

- Imagino. Lamento que não tenha escolha, mestre – disse Jack, um pouco divertido.

- Ah, tudo bem – respondeu, fazendo um gesto de pouco caso com a mão. – Mas e então? Chegou, você disse.

Jack deu um sorrisinho cúmplice.

- Foi. Chegou ontem. Me dê um minuto. – Dizendo isso, voltou para os fundos, voltando em seguida com uma caixa de papelão.

Os dois ocultaram um pouco a visão dos outros clientes. Aquilo com certeza era ilegal, e como o lugar era público, poderia haver alguém ali do Ministério. Jack abriu a caixa, deixando à mostra um lugar forrado de pano, tendo no centro dois ovos aparentemente normais.

- Dois? – indagou ele, excitado, olhando os fixamente.

- Um é meu – disse Jack Miller, fazendo careta. – Vou vender.

- Ah… E quem você espera que compre? – disse, sorrindo insinuante.

- Tem um camarada de Gales que vai vir amanhã. Ele quer algo que proteja melhor o castelo dele. Diz que as quimeras não estão sendo eficientes.

Tom deu uma risadinha baixa.

- O bicho vai proteger a casa até dele mesmo – sussurrou, divertindo-se. – Há não ser que entenda a língua da cobras…

- Wildrian está ganhando uma nota com essas coisas – murmurou Jack, olhando pensativo para os preciosos ovos. – Está sabendo, não é? A casa dele naquela clareira da floresta, fazendo ovos de basilisco por encomenda… Só não sei para que ele precisa de dinheiro se não sai daquele lugar.

- Quando chocam? – perguntou, distraidamente.

- Disse ele que amanhã. Não pode pegar calor, sabe. E seria bom deixar inteiro até amanhã…

- _Quê_! – sibilou, mas achando graça. – Está querendo dizer que sou estabanado, é? Como se eu fosse tropeçar e cair em cima dele assim que cruzar a porta.

- O.K., entenda como quiser – disse o outro em voz baixa, dando ombros.

- _Ei, que pouco caso é esse_?

- Não é mais meu mestre, _mestre_ – divertiu-se Jack, rindo com a cara dele. – Ou se esqueceu?

- Verdade… Hum, você venceu. Fale comigo como quiser, então.

- Já estou falando.

Tom olhou para ele com uma cara de quem não estava achando graça. Jack ficou um pouquinho mais sério depois disso.

- Er, então? – perguntou o outro, disfarçando.

- Então o quê?

- Então que é bom eu sumir com isso que temos visita – falou Jack, em voz baixa, apontando a cabeça para o vidro.

Tom deu uma olhada. Dois aurores com emblemas do Ministério vinham descendo a ruela, olhando atentamente dentro de todas as lojas. Ele sabia que os lugares mágicos estavam sendo patrulhados depois da época em que andara aprontando, mas não tinha motivo para ter medo deles.

- Ah, certo. – Tom voltou-se para a caixa e pegou um dos ovos cuidadosamente. – Quer me dar um pano? Eu devolvo amanhã… Obrigado.

Enrolou cuidadosamente seu mais novo amigo e guardou-o com cuidado num dos bolsos de seu casaco, certificando-se de que não havia como quebrar. Notou que Jack já fizera a caixa desaparecer bem à tempo – os aurores haviam parado bem na porta, olhando pelo vidro. Tom esforçou-se para não parecer suspeito. Pediu um copo d'água, o que Jack fez com a maior naturalidade do mundo e continuou fingindo estar fazendo seu trabalho. Pouco tempo depois, Tom observava pelo conto do olho num espelho, os dois homens recomeçaram a andar e sumiram de vista.

- Acho que vou indo dar umas voltas – comentou ele para o amigo.

- Hum, não quer nem um pastel por conta da casa? – perguntou Jack, atenciosamente.

- Não, obrigado. Já almocei hoje. – Ele levantou-se. – Nos vemos. Por que não vai lá em B.Hall algum dia desses? – perguntou em voz baixa. – Digamos que tenho duas hospedes um pouquinho excitadas demais e eu só não sou capaz de controlar.

O outro ergueu as sobrancelhas, parecendo querer sorrir.

- Mesmo? Vou pensar no convite – murmurou Jack, trocando um sorriso confidente. – Até logo, mestre.

Ele despediu-se com um aceno da cabeça e, puxando mais o capuz para sair na rua apertada, virou-se para a porta.

Saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si. Seguiu pela rua escura, se camuflando perfeitamente pelos transeuntes vestidos de preto, até sair numa maior, ensolarada e apinhada de gente. As pessoas que passava por ele mal davam-lhe atenção, provavelmente pouco se importando com quem fosse e apressadas demais para reparar em um bruxo presumivelmente morto há quase trinta anos atrás.

As mãos nos bolsos, resolveu dar umas voltas pelo Beco Diagonal. Fazia um bom tempo que não saia de Basilisk Hall e um tempo muito maior que não pisava ali. As lojas haviam crescido, se tornado um tanto mais modernas. Gemialidades Weasley tomava quase a de um lado à outro da rua com um grande letreiro. O Gringotes se estendia um pouco mais para a esquerda, parecia ter comprado a loja do lado e aumentado seu espaço. Tudo parecia um tanto diferente, embora continuasse, de alguma forma, do mesmo jeito.

Caminhava vagarosamente, apenas observando as vitrines. Quantas daquelas já não havia assaltado no passado… E de pensar que achava engraçado ver os lojistas correrem desesperados enquanto tentavam evitar o saque. Que coisa prazerosamente detestável, pensou, censurando à si próprio.

Tinha várias lembranças daquele lugar. Tinha nítidas lembranças com algumas lojas, vagas de outras, algumas recordações eram de pessoas com reações esquisitas quando o avistavam. Até de seus próprios Comensais tinha do que recordar… Uma delas envolvia Gina… Parecia que todos os seus pensamentos envolviam Gina…

Enquanto andava distraído, um homem que passara por ele, voltou, aos tropeços, para olhílo direito. Tom, desconfiado com a inquietude do outro, olhou.

- Cunhado! Há quanto tempo! – falou o outro, parecendo encantado. Era Fred Weasley.

- Quer calar a boca? As pessoas vão olhar… - disse entre os dentes. A altura de voz do homem fora suficiente para despertar a curiosidade dos desocupados mais próximos.

- Não seja mal agradecido – disse o outro, fingindo-se indignado. – Eu pelo menos disse oi, ou queria que eu o ignorasse? Lembrando que você é o rejeitado da família e que se eu fizesse isso não estaria cometendo nenhum ato monstruoso.

- Está bem, eu não me importaria – esclareceu, revirando os olhos, querendo se livrar dele o mais rápido possível.

- Ah, bom – disse Fred, fazendo cara de entendido. – Sabe se o Dylan tem treino hoje?

- Tem sim, por quê? – respondeu secamente.

- Hum, nada, eu e o Jorge queríamos chamar ele para ver uma coisa, mas tudo bem, falamos com ele amanhã. Passeie comportadamente, ouviu?

- Quê? Ah…! Não abuse de sua sorte, seu infeliz – retrucou, rispidamente, recomeçando a andar.

- Dê lembranças ao Rick e à Jully por mim, sim? A Erika não precisa não, ela é mal agradecida que nem o pai – disse o ruivo em voz alta, fazendo metade da rua se virar para olhar.

Tom fez o que pôde para fingir que não estava ouvindo.

- Rapaz ridículo e insolente…! Controle-se, Tom Riddle, ele é tio de seus filhos… - murmurava para si mesmo, rilhando os dentes furioso, enquanto afastava-se em direção ao Caldeirão Furado. Sua mão direita apertava a varinha dentro do bolso, mas já passara do tempo em que não levava desaforo para casa.

As corujas em gaiolas da loja de animais mais próxima o observavam com seus grandes olhos amarelos, assim como dois grandes corvos atrás de grades prateadas. Pareciam censurílo enquanto esperavam que ele tentasse atacílos. Mas Tom não ia se rebaixar à esse nível, mesmo porque não estava _tão_ nervoso assim…

Enquanto chutava uma pedrinha no chão, passou em frente à um restaurante com amplas vidraças na fachada. Uma placa branca e dourada bem grande lhe chamou a atenção. Dizia "Amanhã, picadinho de cobra". Fez cara de nojo inconscientemente. Aproximou-se, sem perceber. Como alguém podia comer _cobras_!

Ele levantou os olhos para o vidro para ver a cara desses assassinos que freqüentavam o lugar. Havia bastante gente, era verdade, pessoas em mesas de quatro, almoçando enquanto conversavam um com os outros, garçons desviando das cadeiras dos clientes cheios de bandejas nas mãos. Obviamente que era um lugar bem freqüentado, embora o cardápio detestável. Para Tom, comer cobra seria o mesmo que comer gente.

Ia sair dali, mas um longo exemplar de cabelo ruivo de alguém que almoçava em uma mesa do restaurante a sua frente o interessou. Ultimamente cabelos longos e ruivos estavam chamando sua atenção.

Ficaria ali admirando, se não tivesse olhado as outras pessoas da mesa. Uma delas, à direita, era Hermione e, ao seu lado, à sua frente, o marido Rony Weasley, os padrinhos de Richard. À esquerda – encarou por um momento, enojado , Harry Potter conversava com eles alegremente. Era inconfundível.

Então olhou mais uma vez para os longos cabelos ruivos e para o uniforme do restante dos ocupantes da mesa, com o emblema do Ministério. Um estranho pressentimento ocorreu-lhe…

Devia estar olhando muito insistentemente, porque Potter levou a mão à cicatriz e cerrou as sobrancelhas, imaginando o que estaria acontecendo. Então, desconfiado, quando retomou o fio do pensamento, este levantou os olhos e procurou ao redor. Ao mesmo tempo em que o par de olhos verdes encontrou os seus, os outros companheiros de mesa começaram a estranhar seu comportamento, provavelmente começaram a perguntar-lhe o que estava acontecendo. Então, a ruiva virou-se para olhar o que Potter estava vendo.

Tom semicerrou os olhos quando Julliet virou-se de frente para ele. Definitivamente _era_ Julliet. A garota ficou muito pálida com a sua visão e virou-se rapidamente.

Que é que ela pensava que estava fazendo saindo para almoçar com Harry Potter? Sua expressão devia mesmo estar muito feia, porque Potter despertou de um transe de horror e voltou a encarar o próprio prato. Hermione olhou para ele pelo vidro, arregalou os olhos por um instante, então, passado um tempo, acenou, sinalizando para que se juntasse a eles. Essa sangue-ruim era mesmo muito atrevida…

Mas por que não? Poderia vigiar mais de perto. Mais vontade teve quando viu Harry Potter fazer careta para a amiga. Ah, isso seria divertido, muito divertido…

Ele foi. Certamente que ir puxar assunto com quatro aurores com um ovo ilegal de basilisco no bolso não era muito inteligente, mas se dependesse dele ninguém ia ter a liberdade de tentar revistílo – ninguém que quisesse sofrer. Ouviu a campainha tocar quando ele empurrou a porta. Custava saber que estava pisando naquele matadouro de criaturas inocentes, mas pelo menos poderia induzir a filha a sair dali.

Quando chegou perto da mesa deles, Potter desviou o rosto e não o cumprimentou. Aliás, mesmo se tivesse feito isso, seria em vão, porque ele também não cumprimentara e nem tinha a intenção de fazer isso. Saudou os outros brevemente com um movimento de cabeça e encarou Julliet, que retribuiu-lhe um olhar de quem sabia que estava fazendo coisa errada.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou a ruiva, em voz baixa.

- Cumprimentando os aurores – respondeu ele, cinicamente. – E você, pelo que vejo, está almoçando com eles.

- Eu _sou_ um deles – falou ela, em tom de correção.

- Ah, verdade? Então pulou três anos de estudo e estágio e esqueceu de me contar, pelo que está me dizendo.

Ela calou-se. Tom encarou os outros.

- Que é que estão olhando? – perguntou, suavemente.

Potter olhou para ele.

- Pega leve. Ela já é grandinha o suficiente para vir a um restaurante sem o "papai" – falou o homem, desafiadoramente. Julliet deu um gemido de desaprovação para o colega auror.

Tom estreitou os olhos.

- Devo pedir educadamente para não se meter nessa conversa de família, Potter, pois, se ainda não percebeu, você não faz parte dela – comentou, secamente.

O outro corou muito e fechou a cara, constrangido. Valia ter chegado ali só para dar aquela resposta.

- OK. Tenha sua "conversa de família". Eu vou ao banheiro – falou o outro, tão seco quanto ele, levantando-se de sua cadeira e afastando-se para os fundos do estabelecimento.

"Ótimo", falou Tom, contendo o sorriso e pegando o lugar vago. Julliet repreendeu-o com um olhar que ele fingiu não entender.

- Então, Riddle, como vai? – perguntou Hermione Weasley, com educação.

- Satisfeito – respondeu ele, olhando de esguelha para a filha. Julliet olhou para ele também, e, para agradar mais a situação, ela parecia segurar o riso. – E vocês?

- Um pouco frustrados. Será que não tem idéia de quem seja o "maníaco do capuz"? – disse a bruxa, casualmente, mas ele percebeu um quê de ansiedade.

- Não, sinto muito, se for o do jornal, eu ainda não descobri quem é esse camarada – respondeu ele, revirando os olhos. – Seria legal trocar umas idéias, ele parece precisar de conselhos sobre como cometer um assassinato.

- Pai! – exclamou Julliet, censurando.

Mas os outros sorriram com o horror de Julliet. Tinham certeza que ele não estava falando sério e que nem pensava em fazer isso. A filha, porém, parecia achar vergonhoso aquele comportamento.

- Desculpem por aparecer de repente. Sabem, eu não estava seguindo a Jully. Foi coincidência – esclareceu ele, calmamente.

- Tudo bem, não achamos que fosse mesmo – respondeu Rony. – A sua cara de surpresa quando nos viu…

- E, certo, eu não posso impedir que vocês andem com o Potter, mas a Julliet bem que poderia ficar longe dele, não?

- Ah, quanto a isso, receio que será impossível que não se encontrem em algum lugar. Harry é o vice-líder do Departamento agora – informou Hermione, cautelosamente. – E não há nada para acontecer com eu e Rony por perto.

Tom olhou para Julliet de modo acusador. A garota desviou os olhos dele.

- Bem, se já terminaram, podemos ir embora, se me fazem o favor. Temos que visitar o local do crime, ainda – disse uma voz às suas costas, muito mal-humorada.

Os três levantaram-se, não atrevendo a contestar Harry Potter e seu estado de espírito no momento.

- Nos vemos em casa, papai – disse a ruiva, dando um beijinho no seu rosto. – Vai chegar antes de mim, não vai?

- Já estou voltando para B.Hall – disse ele, conformado.

Ela deu um sorriso e acompanhou os amigos em direção à saída. Potter voltou para tirar do bolso uma carteira e atirar sobre a mesa uma moeda de ouro e cinco de prata. Caíra um papel de seu bolso quando colocara de volta a carteira.

- Ei, Potter, você… - Mas o outro apenas ignorou-o e foi para a porta o mais rápido possível.

Mal agradecido! Queria apenas ajudar, embora o fizesse de má vontade. Pensando em pedir para Julliet entregar no dia seguinte, ele abaixou-se perto da mesa e apanhou o papel.

O verso era branco e parecia ter sido descolado de algum lugar. Tom virou-o para ver o que era e deparou-se com uma coisa que nunca imaginara encontrar ali, no bolso de seu mais odiado inimigo, Harry Potter: uma foto.

Mas não era uma foto qualquer. A pessoa que lhe sorria feliz do outro lado daquela figura fê-lo aproximar-se mais para encarar aqueles olhos castanhos emoldurados por claras sobrancelhas. Lisos cabelos vermelhos iam até seu ombro, vestido de negro, e olhos cintilantes que observava-no de volta sobre um nariz cheio de sardas harmonizavam naquele rosto junto ao sorriso estonteante de dentes brancos. Abaixo lia-se: "Ginevra Weasley, sétimo ano. Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts."

Tom não sentiu-se mal por ver aquilo de repente. Sorriu para a foto. Como ela era bela…

Olhando para os lados, atento, levantou-se e foi em direção à porta. Antes de sair, já tinha guardado-a no bolso.

**II**

- Julliet – chamou uma voz autoritária. Ela levantou o rosto da palma da mão, no qual estava apoiado, despertando de um devaneio longínquo.

"Seus papéis", disse Harry, passando-lhe um médio maço de pergaminhos.

- O que é isso? – perguntou a garota, olhando para aquilo. Já percebera que quanto mais papéis lhe entregavam, menos utilidade tinham há não ser atiçar o fogo da lareira de seu quarto.

- Os regulamentos, regras dos aurores e apostilas. A base para seus estudos que começarão na próxima segunda-feira. É bom decorar os mandamentos, geralmente são pedidos nos testes e usaremos bastante durante algumas missões, nos referindo pelo número. Tudo bem? – perguntou ele, eficiente. Estava mais profissional agora do que há algumas semanas atrás.

- Sim, claro – respondeu ela, calma, olhando para as apostilas, um pouco desanimada. – Tudo certo. Obrigada.

Harry meneou com a cabeça distraidamente e virou-se, apalpando os bolsos. Parecia distante e um pouco preocupado.

- Alguns problema, Harry? – perguntou ela gentilmente.

- Ah… não, eu só… perdi, acho, uma coisa naquele dia no restaurante. – Ele pareceu um tanto apreensivo ao dizer aquilo. Provavelmente era algo de valor.

Enquanto ele enfiava as mãos nos bolsos, passou a olhar para ela, como se desconfiasse subitamente de algo. Então ficou branco de repente, arregalando ligeiramente os olhos verdes.

- Ai… - gemeu ele, parecendo ter percebido algo terrível.

- Meu Deus, o que foi? Que há com você? – perguntou ela, mais urgentemente.

- Nada! – respondeu Harry fininho, rapidamente. Ele virou-se e saiu pela porta do QG parecendo muito perturbado.

Julliet ficou mirando a porta por um tempo, como se esperasse vê-lo voltar e se explicar, mas isso não aconteceu nunca. A garota voltou para os seus afazeres, balançando a cabeça de leve. Afinal, não tinha nada com isso.

Estivera lendo uma reportagem do jornal antes de se distrair que falava sobre o maníaco que vinha atacando pelo país durante dois meses. A situação chegara a sair do controle do Ministério.

Já participara de dois interrogatórios de vítimas, ambos sem muitas novidades gerais. O que contava mais era a experiência.

Julliet puxou suas apostilas para mais perto e abriu, para ocupar o tempo. Havia uma para cada matéria: Vigilância e Rastreamento, Esconderijos e Disfarces, Táticas de Batalha, Duelos, Defesa Pessoal, Perícia em Magia, Venenos e Antídotos, Estudo da Magia Negra e Cura. As aulas eram divididas em dias da semana no período da manhã. Às tardes das segundas, terças e quartas-feiras tinham estágio junto aos aurores experientes, enquanto às das quintas e sextas-feiras tinham aulas de Duelos e Defesa Pessoal, respectivamente. As tardes dos sábados e os domingos eram livres.

A sorte de Julliet é que tinha um pai que era um dos maiores bruxos do mundo e também líder dos Comensais da Morte, o que significava que ele fora pior que todos eles, no melhor sentido do adjetivo. E de alguma forma significava que ter um pai desses tornara-se uma dádiva divina para sua carreira. Ela tivera muita, mas muita sorte, por ter aprendido alguma coisa com ele durante todos esses anos. O que outros podiam julgar inútil provara-se muito melhor do que pensava.

Afinal, quem já sabia ler e escrever aos quatro anos de idade para poder devorar metade da biblioteca? Quem sabia aparatar e desaparatar aos oito? Quem sabia lançar perfeitamente todas as Maldições Imperdoáveis em plenos dez anos? Quem aprendia a lutar de espadas desde os seis anos? Quem sabia da maioria dos feitiços e maldições úteis antes de entrar na escola? Com certeza sua criação não fora normal, assim como a dos irmãos. E agora, vendo que tudo que tinha que aprender naqueles três anos era basicamente o que aprendia em casa, agradeceu por ser quem era: Julliet Riddle, filha de Lord Voldemort.

Perdera a noção do tempo enquanto pensava. Ouviu soar muito distante a campainha para o término do expediente, e acordou de suas vagas memórias. Pegou suas coisas, colocou na sua bolsa e saiu, indo encontrar os tios no corredor.

- Hum, preparada para os estudos? – perguntou Hermione, com um sorriso maroto, mas tinha um tom de voz aprovador. Tinha os olhos na sua bolsa estufada de material para estudo.

- Praticamente formada – respondeu a garota, confiante, abrindo um grande sorriso. – Andei folheando as matérias e descobri que há muito pouco à aprender esse ano. As paranóias do Sr. Tom Riddle parecem ter revelado alguma utilidade… - comentou, lentamente.

Rony e Hermione trocaram breves olhares de riso.

- Que bom pra você, Julliet. Prova que as loucuras de seu pai têm fundamento. Ainda me lembro de chegar um dia em sua casa e me deparar com Rick e Dylan se matando de cansaço para fazer uma trilha interminável de velas se acenderem, sem a varinha. E seu pai làfiscalizando o trabalho. Deviam ter oito ou nove anos, mais ou menos. Ninguém com essa idade tem capacidade para tanto – exasperou-se Hermione, parecendo indignada.

Julliet sorriu, cúmplice.

- Exercícios de concentração – explicou ela, achando graça. – Todos têm capacidade para fazer as velas se acenderem. Geralmente meu pai conseguia nos passar as lições. Se não nos concentrássemos durante a lição que ele estava passando, tinha que fazer as velas se acenderem e ele não deixava comer até que conseguíssemos. Na minha primeira vez durou um dia inteiro. Richard conseguiu em doze horas, ele sempre foi bem esperto; Erika fez em vinte horas; à Dylan custou dois dias e três horas, foi o que me disseram.

Rony e Hermione pareceram mais espantados que antes, o que fez ela sorrir de indignação.

- Não é o que parecem. Trabalha o poder, sabe, você se sente bem melhor depois de conseguir, e nem é porque vai comer. Também adiciona aos seus poderes a capacidade de acender luzes sem varinha e a mover pequenos objetos. Também é útil para incinerar pessoas que tentam vir pelas costas aprontar alguma – completou ela, com um olhar travesso.

- Você não faz isso! – exasperou-se Rony, espantado.

- Claro que não – riu-se ela. – Foi só um dos exemplos que ele deu, ainda não tive a oportunidade de testar.

Os tios trocaram olhares nervosos.

- Mas ele não foi somente esse tirano que vocês pensam. Praticamos exercícios de lógica desde quando aprendemos a ler e isso foi realmente muito bom para todos nós. É só ver nossa reputação. E veja papai: ele pode ter sido o maior filho da mãe da história, mas é inteligente. Isso é o que importa. Calculo que ele poderia ter sido ministro da Magia se não tivesse feito aquelas coisas e se comportado como um cidadão decente.

Os dois olharam para ela, parecendo considerar seu ponto de vista.

- Entendemos o que você quer dizer. Está querendo dizer que todos os sacrifícios que seu pai os obriga a cumprir são úteis para a vida. Claro que vocês são inteligentes, Julliet, não estou negando isso – apressou-se Hermione em dizer , mas acho que algumas coisas são dispensáveis. Vocês mais trabalharam do que se divertiram na infância de vocês. Tiveram que crescer muito depressa.

A garota desviou os olhos da tia. O que ela dissera não fora besteira, realmente…

- Apesar de eu ter crescido muito depressa, eu vou poder usar o que aprendi agora. E fui muito feliz todos esses anos, mesmo não tendo mãe. Eu realmente gosto do meu pai, acredito que tudo que ele fizer vai ser para meu bem – afirmou ela, convencida.

- Não estamos duvidando disso – disse Rony, calmamente. – Nós sabemos melhor que ninguém que ele te adora tanto quanto sua mãe. Ele nunca faria algo que te prejudicasse, Jully. Ele te ama mais do qualquer um, dá pra ver isso no jeito como ele te protege.

- Eu gostaria que ele não fizesse isso – falou, baixinho, olhando para o chão enquanto se misturavam à multidão do átrio ao saírem do elevador. – Erika tem ciúmes.

Os tios não disseram nada. Havia, porém, muitas pessoas ali para que dissessem algo sobre a família de Julliet, ou mesmo para que ela escutasse se dissessem. O fim do expediente era geralmente muito barulhento.

- Nos vemos segunda – disse a garota em voz alta, acenando para os tios que rumavam lentamente para outro lado.

Dizendo isso, desaparatou.

Reapareceu no saguão de Basilisk Hall. Se concentrava para aparatar em seu quarto diretamente, mas ouviu um estalinho e Richard apareceu ao seu lado.

- Oi Jully – disse ele brevemente, olhando ao redor. – Sexta-feira.

- Pois é – respondeu a ruiva, olhando admirada para o irmão. – Pensei que fosse ficar até mais tarde no Ministério. Ouvi dizer que haveria uma reunião com os chefes e sub-chefes dos departamentos.

- Ah, e vai – confirmou ele, com seriedade. - Mandei Roberts me representar. Ellen ameaçou se divorciar se eu não chegasse em casa cedo esse fim de semana. – Seus olhos se estreitaram, como se sua vontade fosse contrária ao que estava fazendo, mas que havia coisas mais importantes em jogo.

Julliet sabia bem o quanto aquilo era importante para o irmão. Prezava tanto o trabalho quanto a mulher que tinha, sabia que amava Ellen demais. Devia estar sendo uma decisão difícil.

- Fez uma boa escolha, Richard – falou ela, serenamente. – Sentimos sua falta nos jantares.

O irmão voltou os olhos para ela e dirigiu-lhe um pequeno sorriso. Pareceu muito satisfeito de ouvir aquilo.

- Vendo você falar assim, parece até a mamãe – falou com sinceridade. – Obrigado, Jully. Eu estava precisando ouvir isso. – Deu-lhe um beijo no rosto e virou-se para o arco da Ala Leste.

Julliet sentiu-se feliz consigo mesma. Gostava de fazer os outros se sentirem melhor. Mesmo que Richard tivesse dito que se parecera com sua mãe, sentira uma certa pontada de orgulho lá no fundo. Uma mãe era quem consolava e aconselhava nos momentos difíceis, e se Richard estava considerando-a como uma segunda mãe, talvez não fosse tão diferente de Ginevra Weasley quanto estava pensando.

Esquecera-se de aparatar para o quarto. Sua cabeça estava tão cheia de pensamentos bons que não se lembrara de se concentrar. Subia as escadas normalmente, mal se importando com o peso dos cadernos na bolsa. Lembrou-se que provavelmente precisaria de uma mochila dali para frente.

Despejou as coisas sobre sua cama e foi tomar um banho quente. Era tudo o que precisava depois de uma sexta-feira desinteressante de trabalho.

Estava louca para sair a serviço com Harry e os tios, mas isso provavelmente não aconteceria até terminar os três anos de treinamento. Teria que se contentar em achar as aulas interessantes, ou agüentar três anos de tédio até se profissionalizar na área. Ainda tinha o fato que era novata e o trio inseparável eram os melhores aurores que o Ministério tinham.

Mas, se dependesse dela… Queria poder desvendar um mistério muito grande, capturar alguém muito importante e se tornar independente. Uma bruxa de sucesso, à quem as pessoas recorreriam quando houvesse algo grave… Aquela pessoa quem não deixa passar uma.

Teria que se esforçar. Seu sonho não era tão impossível. _Harry_ era a lenda viva do momento. Era possível ser como ele…

Saiu do banho. Chegara a conclusão de que pensava demais. Vestiu-se e sentou-se na cama, olhando ao redor. Trevas pulou no seu colo e ficou esperando que ela fizesse carinho na sua cabeça, o que ela fez distraída.

De repente deu-se conta que fora naquele quarto que Gina Weasley vivera por dois anos. Eram insignificantes se comparado aos outros anos em que vivera com seu pai no outro quarto, mas ainda sim, pertencera a ela. Às vezes sentia como se estivesse sendo observada, quando o castelo estava silencioso, de manhã ou na calada da noite. Parecia compartilhar aquele lugar com uma presença diferente das outras. Seria sua mãe, ali, rondando, vigiando? Ou seria meramente a impressão que dava os objetos e algumas das roupas que ainda permaneciam ali? A roupa de cama, as tapeçarias, os dosséis, os tapetes? Uma essência quase imperceptível deixada ali durante a vida de sua mãe?

Ela não sabia se era somente ela quem sentia aquilo. Não convivera realmente com sua mãe para conhecê-la bem e obviamente não conseguiria saber… Mas sentia, e sabia uma coisa: fosse o que fosse, não lhe queria mal ou já teria o feito. Ela não tinha medo. Sentia aquela presença desde quando se entendia por gente.

Seus olhos pousaram no seu material de estudos. Ah, realmente não tinha nada melhor para fazer no momento. Deitou-se de barriga na cama, tirou as apostilas da bolsa e começou a ler. O gato subiu nas suas costas e ficou brincando com seu cabelo enquanto ela estudava.

Tentou decorar as regras, que Harry dissera ser útil, e também anotara em um bloco de notas as coisas que já sabia fazer, folheando as matérias do ano todo. Confirmara o que já esperava e viu que sabia fazer a maior parte da matéria. Havia espadas no terceiro bimestre em Defesa Pessoal, considerada a matéria mais difícil pelo livro-texto. Sabia fazer três quartos das lições do ano todo de Perícia em Magia e duvidava que houvesse alguma coisa que já não tinha visto em Estudo da Magia Negra – não havia quem entendesse mais do assunto que seu pai. A única coisa em que pecava era Cura, que não sabia muita coisa. Curiosamente Magia Branca não vinha inclusa no pacote de ensinamentos de Tom Riddle. Perguntaria por que quando se encontrassem no hoje no jantar.

Bateram na porta ao mesmo instante em que Trevas dava uma mordida na sua orelha enquanto brincava. Fazendo cara feia para o bicho de estimação, Julliet levantou-se, indo calçar suas botas, e foi atender a porta.

- Vai descer para o jantar?

- Claro. Obrigada por me esperar – disse, sorrindo.

- De nada. Moramos no mesmo corredor – respondeu Tom, devolvendo o sorriso enquanto ela fechava a porta às suas costas.

- Por que serÿ – indagou ela sarcasticamente.

- Não sei, foi você quem escolheu o quarto – falou o outro, dando ombros.

- É? Achei bom te vigiar de perto – respondeu ela, os olhos faiscando.

Tom ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Hum, devia confiar mais no seu pai e menos no Dylan. Se alguém merece ser vigiado, é ele – falou, dignamente.

- Hum-hum – fez ela, distraída. – Escuta, mudando de assunto, por que nunca nos ensinou Magia Branca?

Ele não respondeu de imediato, Parecia pensar na resposta.

- Ah, bem, para falar a verdade eu não me dou muito bem com essa área – esclareceu ele. – Por que pergunta?

- É que vou aprender Cura esse ano, é uma das matérias dos aurores, e vi que é a única coisa que eu não faça idéia de como seja em nove matérias – falou ela, pensativa.

- Ham… Magia Branca não é difícil, esse é o problema. É tão fácil que nunca consegui me concentrar para essas coisas. Também era dispensável para a carreira que escolhi.

- Entendo – fez ela, olhando de esguelha. Certamente que poderia considerar aquilo engraçado: o poderoso Voldemort não conseguia realmente fazer coisas fáceis; devia fazer de tudo para não se machucar, porque se acontecesse, morreria como um trouxa.

Ele estacou de repente no meio do corredor. Julliet parou, surpresa, e olhou para o pai, que olhava para uma tapeçaria fixamente, os olhos ligeiramente arregalados.

Ela olhou para onde ele estava olhando. Não viu nada de estranho. Tornou a olhar para ele. Tom estava mesmo mais pálido do que o normal.

- Também está sentindo que estamos sendo observados? – perguntou ele, numa voz baixa e estranha sem desviar os olhos para ela. Julliet continuou encarando-o, sem saber o que responder.

Ele moveu minimamente o olhar, como se temesse fazer movimentos bruscos. Aos poucos, foi virando a cabeça para olhar às costas.

- Er… 'Ta tudo bem com você, pai? – perguntou, preocupada, adiantando-se alguns pequenos paços receosos.

- Sim… Eu acho – disse ele, ainda espreitando o fim do corredor escuro. Ele então olhou para ela e pareceu despertar de uma fantasia repentinamente. Pareceu um tanto desconcertado. – Vamos sair daqui logo – completou, baixinho.

- Vamos – disse ela, rapidamente, dando a mão para ele. Tom não recusou o gesto, e desceram as escadas de mãos dadas.

Era estranho a expressão receosa dos rostos deles, como se temessem algo. Julliet começava a sentir uma pontada de medo daquilo tudo. Olhou timidamente para o pai; ele estaria ali para protegê-la de que quer que fosse, e ela para ele.

A garota temia pensar nisso, mas acabara de descobrir que não era a única que sentia-se observada naquele castelo.

Acordou cedo com o sol batendo em seus olhos, por frestas que entravam pela vidraça do banheiro.

Julliet sentou-se, esfregando os olhos. Trevas, o gato, ergueu a cabeça de seu lugar perto dos pés da garota e piscou os olhos amarelos para ela. Logo se desenroscou e espreguiçou largamente, ronronando.

Ela desceu da cama para ir fazer sua higiene matinal e deixou o gato pular e esperar perto da porta. Estava pronta alguns minutos depois, com uma simples bata branca de algodão e saia longa de linho. Ela e Trevas desceram as escadas até o térreo para ir tomar café da manhã.

Havia gente rindo de vozes que vinham da escadaria da Ala Norte. Julliet desacelerou o passo para ver quem estava fazendo aquela algazarra e viu Erika e Dylan vindo às gargalhadas. Estranhou; Erika raramente abria um sorriso, quanto mais gargalhar em público.

- Posso saber por que estão rindo tanto? – indagou ela, com ar de suspeita, as mãos na cintura. Os irmãos olharam-na ainda sorrindo.

- Er… Uma longa história – falou Erika, agora tomando um ar digno.

- É – concordou Dylan, mas este sorrindo maldosamente ao deixa-se atrasar um passo da irmã. – Mas Erika, ainda tem uma no seu cabelo! – disse ele de repente, dando um peteleco na orelha dela.

- Ai, pára, _pára_, seu besta – disse a outra, tentando acertílo com tapas, enquanto este se esquivava às risadas. Erika acabou por se render e deixar-se rir também.

- Vão me contar o que está acontecendo? – perguntou Julliet, divertindo-se sem nem saber porque. Trevas sentara-se ao seu lado e assistia aos dois com um olhar de superioridade.

- Certo. Sabe aquele armário no terceiro andar? – perguntou Dylan, apontando com o polegar para a escada Norte. Julliet confirmou com a cabeça. – É que ele está cheio de baratas. Foi Erika quem abriu – completou ele com um sorriso travesso.

A ruiva segurou o riso. A coisa que Erika mais temia nessa vida eram baratas, e pela cara que ela fazia agora Julliet podia notar que quando Dylan dissera "cheio", não estava usando nenhuma figura de linguagem.

- Esse idiota ficou chutando baratas em mim – disse Erika, dando uma volta no fim do corrimão. Sua expressão era de nojo e perplexidade. – Nunca vi tantas. Me salvei antes que fosse o fim – falou ela, estremecendo.

- Tradução: ela saiu correndo escada abaixo gritando feito louca. – Dylan fez uma imitação de Erika correndo na ponta dos pés e gritando sem voz. A irmã deu uma risada pelo nariz. Julliet riu também quando ele escorregou no último degrau e bateu o bumbum no chão duro.

- Ai – fez ele, depois de um tempo, enquanto as duas voluntariavam-se para levantílo. Elas começaram a rir de novo; Dylan ficava ainda mais engraçado quando a expressão idiota no rosto era genuína.

- Verdade, Jully, estou dizendo – falava Erika, com ar sério, depois de um tempo quando cruzavam o arco do Salão de Refeições. – Devia ter mais de mil, todas andando e voando… - ela estremeceu. – Foi horrível.

- É, foi sim. Até eu que não me importo achei a invasão de mal gosto. Se tiver mais ninhos como aquele vamos ter que interditar o andar – dizia Dylan, sério. – À não ser que alguém cuide do encargo de detonílas. Alguém como… o pai, por exemplo – falou ele, a expressão de seu rosto iluminando-se de repente.

Haviam acabado de cruzar entrar no salão e o olhar do irmão se pousara no pai. Este levantou a cabeça ao ouvirem se referir à ele e ficou olhando como se esperasse que alguém explicasse o que estavam falando dele.

- Baratas – disse Dylan, encarando-o de volta com sarcasmo. – Milhares – falou, gesticulando, enquanto as duas davam risadinhas às suas costas. – Milhares e milhares de baratas feias e cascudas. – As pessoas na mesa olhavam-no com olhares estranhos, sem saber o que pensar.

- E? – indagou Tom, erguendo as sobrancelhas. – Que é que eu tenho a ver com isso?

- _Você_! – disse ele em voz alta, apontando ameaçadoramente, fazendo todos no salão se sobressaltarem. – Você vai acabar com elas! Vai praticar tiro ao alvo hoje com grandes baratas da Ala Norte.

Fez-se silêncio à essas palavras assim que foram ditas. No instante seguinte, porém, estavam todos rindo. Ninguém parecia fazer realmente idéia do que ele estava falando. Julliet sentiu até faltar fôlego de tanto que riu. Erika agarrou seu pescoço para não cair no chão e as duas ficaram rindo às gargalhadas junto com o resto das pessoas. O pai mirava Dylan com um misto de incredulidade e desprezo e não parecia com vontade de rir do tom ligeiramente retardado que o filho se dirigira à ele.

- Lamentável – disse Tom, friamente, numa voz baixa. – Suponho que não tenha "baratas" na comida, então, porque não se sentam e tomam seus cafés da manhã? – retrucou ele, mais cínico que Dylan.

As pessoas também riram daquela resposta. Os três tomaram lugares na mesa, Dylan ligeiramente envergonhado, mas todos divertindo-se.

Julliet colocou leite num pires para Trevas e concentrou-se na sua refeição pelo menos nos próximos dez minutos. Pegava as partes do jornal que seu pai já lera e ficava se entretendo. Era um cargo importante ser auror, devia estar informada sempre.

Os cafés da manhã em Basilisk Hall eram geralmente bem animados. Dylan sempre cuidava para que fosse um espetáculo diário. E precisava-se estar bem desperto para tomar café com ele, já que se não estivesse poderia cair em alguma das brincadeiras, e isso atrasaria o dia todo. Era um ótimo meio para perder o sono, sabendo-se que ele não perdoava ninguém.

- Vai ter treino hoje, Dylan? – perguntou Julliet, distraidamente, para poupar Ashley da gozação do irmão. A moça já estava ficando desconcertada.

- Jully, o trabalho está avariando seu cérebro? – perguntou ele, virando-se para ela. – Hoje é sábado. Dylan Riddle não treina sábado – completou ele, com um sorriso travesso.

- Não – disse Richard, num tom de descaso, enquanto servia açúcar no seu café. – Dylan Riddle fica atazanando as pobres pessoas que moram na mesma casa que ele…

Houveram alguma risadinhas com a cara que Dylan fez. Geralmente Rick era o motivo das risadas, não o causador do motivo delas. Este olhou para o irmão mais novo e deu um sorriso de vitória.

Tom não demonstrava sinal de divertimento naquela conversa. Levantou-se bem quieto e estava quase esgueirando-se para fora do salão quando Dylan deu um berro:

- Onde o senhor _pensa_ que vai? – perguntou o irmão, numa voz que dava a entender que invertia suas funções de pai e filho.

- Aonde eu vou não é da sua conta – sibilou ele em resposta, sem se virar.

Aquele tom podia intimidar qualquer um, menos Dylan. Este pigarreou e disse numa voz autoritária:

- Você vai dar uma olhada naquelas baratas, e depois vai tomar um chá com nossas hóspedes – terminou ele, como se fosse óbvio, enquanto Ashley lançava-lhe um olhar espantado e Susan encolhia-se para debaixo da mesa, a cara vermelha como um tomate. Todos faziam um silêncio enorme, ouvindo a conversa.

Julliet viu o pai virar-se com um sorrisinho torto.

- É a segunda vez em quarenta minutos que tenta me fazer de idiota, Dylan. Será que vou ter que ser direto e dizer que não estou para brincadeira hoje? – falou, suavemente, numa voz que fez todos se arrepiarem.

O sorriso bobo de Dylan esvaeceu um pouco, mas não desapareceu completamente. Julliet sabia que o que o irmão tinha de mais persistente era a insistência, mas temia que este fosse longe demais. Até Erika olhava apreensiva.

No fundo todos sabiam que quando Tom Riddle ficava quieto e rude daquele jeito, era porque estava com muita saudade de Gina. Sempre saia do castelo cedo e voltava apenas à tarde. Julliet o pegara uma vez, quando resolvera ir procurílo num de seus sumiços. Vira o cavalo negro que ele costumava montar preso à uma árvore. A mureta de pedras sujas de musgo indicava que estavam perto do cemitério. Desmontou seu cavalo e debruçou-se, e viu.

Seu pai estava de costas para ela, parado, em pé de frente para uma sepultura. Ela não via a expressão no seu rosto, mas não devia ser das melhores. Era o túmulo de sua mãe que ele estava olhando. Enquanto ela observava, mal respirando com medo de fazer barulho, ele aproximou-se e tocou o mármore com a mão. Ainda estava assim quando ela resolveu ir embora, como se pudesse sentir alguma coisa ali. Julliet não se virou para ver se ele ouvira o arrancar de seu cavalo, nem tinha coragem para isso. Percebera que era algo muito secreto o que presenciara e que certamente ele não gostaria de saber que ela estivera ali. Tinha quinze anos quando vira aquilo.

Ela olhou bem para seu pai. Talvez matar umas baratas pudesse ser mais divertido do que ficar remoendo lembranças da mulher que ele amava. É, era uma possibilidade. Seria bom que desse certo.

- Papai, não vai ficar com mau-humor logo hoje, que eu tenho o dia livre para ficar em casa, não é? – arriscou, com aquele olhar de coitadinha que só ela conseguia fazer. – Pensei que pudéssemos fazer alguma coisa juntos, em família…

Ele ficou olhando para ela um longo tempo, calado. Julliet já perdia as esperanças de seu plano dar certo quando ele forçou um sorriso que parecia considerar gentil.

- OK, você venceu. O que sugere que façamos "em família"? – disse ele, conformado.

Ela sorriu. Conseguira! Sabia que ele não resistiria àquele olhar pidão.

Julliet levantou-se, seguida por Dylan e Erika. Trevas corria perto de seu calcanhar. O pai olhava-a com um olhar desafiador do arco do salão, como se perguntando em silêncio qual a saída dela para aquilo tudo. Julliet sorriu em resposta um belo sorriso de quem aceita o desafio.

Literalmente arrastaram-no até o terceiro andar da Ala Norte, citando motivos para que acompanhassem-nos à execução das baratas. Julliet e Erika seguravam cada um de seus braços, para impedir que fugisse, mas agora ele deixava-se levar, resignado com a situação.

Pararam em frente à um antigo armário de ébano do corredor Norte do terceiro andar. Ele estava vibrando estranhamente. Erika havia parado alguns metros atrás, receosa de ser pega por outro ataque de baratas. Dylan olhava ao redor.

- Não é possível que todas elas tenham voltado para o armário – disse ele, perplexo. – Haviam milhares e milhares voando para todo lado.

- As baratinhas adestradas de Basilisk Hall – ironizou Tom, calmamente, olhando para o móvel com um olhar malicioso. Julliet riu.

- Ah, já que está tão confiante, porque não tenta abrir o armário? Vai em frente, abre – disse Dylan com voz de quem não havia gostado do comentário. – Vai là_Lord Voldemort_…

O irmão recuou vários passos quando o pai fez questão de levantar a mão para o puxador. Julliet, visando o senso de juízo, também deu alguns passos atrás. Erika continuava à metros de onde estavam.

Fez-se um longo silêncio, então Tom colocou a mão na maçaneta. Ele fez questão de fazer suspense antes de abrir, fazendo todos esperarem receosos.

Então ele baixou a mão ao mesmo tempo que abria a maçaneta. Deu alguns passos para trás, automaticamente, mas nenhuma barata saiu voando.

Ao invés disso, constatou Julliet com crescente espanto, lustrosos sapatos caminharam para fora do móvel. Tom arregalou os olhos. Um homem acabara de sair do armário, e ajeitava a roupa calmamente, como se não houvesse feito nada de estranho.

- _Você_! – sussurrou Tom, numa voz meio estrangulada de terror. Tinha os olhos cinzas fixos e arregalados na pessoa que acabara de aparecer no corredor.

Julliet olhou para aquele estranho. Tinha cabelos castanhos escuros bem penteados e olhos da mesma cor, frios, pelos qual correu pelo corredor com ar de superioridade. Usava roupas de um trouxa de elite e tinha mais ou menos a mesma altura de seu pai. Aliás, apesar de aparentar mais idade e algumas nítidas diferenças, alguns traços eram estranhamente semelhantes…

O trouxa pousou os olhos em Tom e abriu um sorriso cínico.

- Ah, é você – falou, numa voz que revelava desprezo. – Eu devia imaginar…

Julliet viu a mão do pai ir rapidamente em direção a varinha, no bolso da capa. Voltou os olhos para o estranho. Que perigo podia proporcionar aquele trouxa, por mais arrogante que parecesse?

- Quem foi que lhe mandou aqui? Aquela maldita compactuada com o demônio, não foi? Aquela idiota… - dizia maldosamente o estranho, os olhos fixos em Tom, que tinha os dentes cerrados de ódio. – Mandou o monstrenguinho para tentar me extorquir dinheiro, não é? Mas vai perder seu tempo, rapaz…

Julliet olhava com os olhos arregalados aquela cena pouco casual, e voltou os olhos para os irmãos para ver o que eles estavam entendendo. Não muito mais do que ela, foi o que constatou – Dylan olhou para Julliet, fazendo um gesto de desentendimento completo, meio assustado, com as mãos e Erika tinha os grandes olhos fixos no pai, que parecia mais perplexo do que todos.

- Ah, me esqueci – continuou o trouxa, os olhos agora faiscando de malícia, a voz suave, como se sentisse muito prazer em dizer aquilo. – Ela morreu, não foi? A _bruxa_ da sua mãe foi conhecer o demônio em pessoa. E onde é que _você_ esteve todo esse tempo? Numa escola de feitiçaria aprendendo a convocar suas "criaturas do inferno"? E agora veio vingar a honra de sua _inocente_ mamãezinha…?

Havia tanto cinismo na voz desse homem que Julliet sentiu náuseas. _Do que é que ele estava falando?_

Tom semicerrara os olhos perigosamente.

- Não. Estive num orfanato _trouxa_ e _imundo_ que nem ao meu _pai_, tão bondoso que nunca foi me buscar – rosnou ele, numa expressão de profundo ódio.

Julliet arfou. Então era isso? Então aquele… aquele homem horrível era seu _avô_?

O homem deu uma risada fria. Tom recuou um passo, pálido de cólera; sua mão direita continuava em posição de alerta, segurando o cabo da varinha. O outro então terminou de rir, voltou a passar os olhos outra vez ao redor, mas agora detendo-se no rosto de cada um.

- Veja, eu tenho _netos_ – disse, cinicamente, para si mesmo. Seus olhos passaram por Dylan, em Erika e por fim em Julliet. Alargou o sorriso maldoso ao encontrar o olhar dela.

"Essa não puxou seu lado da família, não é? Deve ter puxado a mãe, quem quer que seja essa vadia que tenha tido o esforço de se deitar com _você_", dizia o trouxa, aproximando-se alguns passos.

Julliet mal teve tempo de sentir-se ofendida com aquilo.

- CALE ESSA BOCA, SEU CRETINO DEPRAVADO! NÃO TE DEI PERMISSÃO PARA FALAR DA MINHA MULHER COMO FALAVA COM MINHA MÃE! – gritou seu pai, parecendo tomado de ira tão intensa que Julliet chegou a tremer de medo. Agora apontava a varinha diretamente para o homem, que conseguia ainda manter seu ar debochado.

- Também não te dei permissão para gritar comigo, seu bastardinho metido à esperto – falou o outro, num tom tão calmo que até Julliet sentiu a raiva crescer.

Ainda que o homem permanecesse impassível, Tom começava a irradiar uma aura negra de modo que a garota nunca presenciara nada igual antes. Seu ódio era tão violento que todos podiam sentir. Havia um brilho avermelhado e maligno nos olhos dele, Julliet não sabia como o trouxa continuava encarando com tamanha audácia.

- Parece que vai me dar o prazer de te matar novamente, odiado pai – sibilou Tom, depois de um tempo, numa voz suave. Parecia ter recuperado a razão durante os segundos de silêncio. Endireitara-se. Corria os olhos do rosto maldoso do pai ao armário às contas deste, parecendo compreender algo repentinamente.

- Não tenho medo de você, odiado filho – disso o homem, mais frio do que nunca.

"Resposta errada, _papai_', disse Tom calmamente. "Riddikulus."

A garota e os irmãos deram um passo atrás. O homem não dera sinal imediato de que fora atingido por algum feitiço. Seu olhar tomou um ar de superioridade insuportável, mas quase instantaneamente depois disso – Julliet demorou a perceber , muito vagarosamente, um fino filete de sangue começou a escorrer pelo seu nariz.

Ele não percebeu de imediato. Quando o fez, o vermelho agora passara por cima de sua boca, fora para limpar e olhar a mão, uma expressão surpresa estampando-se no rosto. Tentava estancar o sangue, em vão. Um olhar no sorriso satisfeito de Tom fora o suficiente para fazê-lo empalidecer e se preocupar.

O que mais assustava Julliet não era todo aquele sangue, mas o olhar fixo e ansiosamente exultante de seu pai, quieto no homem, parecendo curtir o repentino desespero daquele mais do que tudo, como se assistisse à um espetáculo extremamente agradável.

Julliet tornou a olhar para o outro. Ele agora levara as mãos à garganta, como se estivesse sufocando. Começou a tossir, espirrando sangue para todo lado. Seus joelhos então cederam e este caiu no chão, tendo horríveis convulsões, sufocando e se debatendo.

A garota estava achando aquilo terrivelmente monstruoso, mas foi antes de seu pai começar a rir. Foi uma risada fria e terrível que fez os cabelos dela arrepiarem. Julliet nunca vira o pai agir daquele modo, e logo sentia medo de ter sido a responsável por trazê-lo ali.

Foi por alguns milésimos de segundo que ela viu. Arregalou os olhos. A aura negra que se formava ao redor dele agora se misturava com uma estranha luz roxa na altura de seu peito. No instante seguinte via uma longa mecha de cabelos negros que se soltara sobre a luz. Espantada, levantou os olhos para o rosto dele, e via alguém, estranho, rindo, com longos cabelos que iam até os ombros…

Ele pareceu ter percebido. A estranha visão durou apenas alguns segundos. Julliet viu-o abrir os olhos, vermelhos como dois rubis e, ao mesmo tempo em que o bicho-papão virava fumaça ele parava de rir, um sorriso ainda brincando nos seus lábios finos, novamente ele mesmo, a aparência completamente normal.

Enquanto os três olhavam pálidos e espantados para a cena, o sorriso assassino que dava Tom se transformou num trejeito de nojo. Levantou os olhos negros e frios para cada um dos filhos e comentou, friamente:

- Ha, ha, ha. – O cinismo em sua voz chegava a ser irritante. – Brincadeira de muito bom gosto, essa. Suponho que queiram rir agora, foi muito divertido, não acham?

Fez-se um silêncio tenso por alguns segundos. Tom endireitou-se e virou, dando enfurecidos passos apressado em direção à escada para o segundo andar.

- Nós não sabíamos que era um bicho-papão – disse Erika, intimidada. – Desculpe…

- O que qualquer idiota perceberia! _Baratas_, Erika! Abrir um armário e receber um dilúvio das coisas que mais odeia! Vocês me admiram…! – dizia o pai, sem se virar, sua voz furiosa ecoando pelo corredor.

- Caraca, foi mal, nem todo mundo é sangue-frio que nem você, cara – disse Dylan, num tom defensivo e apreensivo que não cominava com ele. Isso provava a gravidade do que acabaram de presenciar.

- DANEM-SE! ME DEIXEM EM PAZ! – berrou o pai, enfurecido. Todos se encolheram e não ousaram se entreolhar ou trocar qualquer palavra até que ele e seus passos tivessem desaparecido de vista.

Ficaram mais um tempo calados, ainda chocados o suficiente para comentarem alguma coisa. Até Erika parecia mais pálida do que o de costume. Julliet sentia-se mal; nunca imaginara que o maior medo de seu pai pudesse ser algo tão pouco sólido, tão psicológico… Nem queria imaginar quais as outras coisas que ele temia. Essa já fora aterrorizante o suficiente…

- Vocês viram o que aconteceu com ele enquanto estava rindo? – perguntou Dylan, numa voz baixa e meio temerosa.

- Eu vi – disse Erika, trêmula. – O que foi aquilo?

Ninguém respondeu.

- Acham… acham que ele está escondendo alguma coisa da gente? – perguntou a garota, depois de mais um momento de silêncio.

- Acho.

- Eu também.

- Deve ser algo ilegal – sugeriu Erika.

- Ele nunca se importou com o que fosse legal ou ilegal para deixar que a gente ficasse sabendo – falou Julliet, ainda olhando para a parede do fim do corredor, sem sequer vê-la. – É alguma coisa que ele quer manter em segredo – disse, sem pensar direito nas palavras.

- A-algum poder especial? Ou alguma _arma_? – arriscou Dylan, a voz falha.

- Não sei… - respondeu Julliet pensativa.

"Provavelmente o segredo de sua _poção da juventude_", completou, baixinha, para si mesma.

Os irmãos não entenderam do que ela estava falando.

**III**

Manhã de sábado n'A Toca.

Harry Potter se unira à família Weasley para o café da manhã, e agora estavam todos reunidos conversando na sala. Harry contava detalhadamente uma de suas famosas capturas enquanto estivera no exterior. Todos ouviam admirados.

- …foi quando ele me cortou com um pedaço de vidro – disse ele, mostrando uma cicatriz de cinco centímetros no braço, enquanto andava circulando a sala. – Mas eu apontei minha varinha por cima do ombro e consegui paralisílo com um Impedimenta. Sulink ainda resistiu antes de eu estuporílo, deu bastante trabalho, este… Ele tinha levado dementadores; eu não teria conseguido enfrentar todos eles se os outros não tivessem chegado à tempo.

- Sempre modesto – disse Hermione, com um sorriso acusador. Estava ouvindo a história encostada no ombro de Rony.

Harry abanou a mão, dispensando o comentário. Mas no fundo gostara de ouvir isto.

- Dementadores não são nada para você, cara – falou Rony, dando continuidade à opinião da esposa.

- Claro que não – completou Fred, que assistia à narrativa com os pés sobre a mesa. – Me lembro até hoje daquele Patrono que você lançou no Malfoy na nossa partida de quadribol contra Corvinal no meu quinto ano. Mano, o cara deve ter se molhado de medo – disse, sorrindo com gosto.

Harry também sorriu. Aquela lembrança certamente era prazerosa. Seu terceiro ano na escola fora sem dúvida um dos melhores de sua vida. Descobrira tantas coisas boas, fizera dois grandes e eternos amigos, ganhara a Taça de Quadribol, derrotara Draco…

E falando em Draco, gostava de lembrar que este estava preso e esquecido em Azkaban. Depois da loucura que dera nele à anos atrás, era melhor que estivesse assim mesmo. Não queria nem imaginar o caos que seria se mais um psicopata estivesse à solto, se escondendo por aí. O mundo já estava cheio deles.

- Vocês falando do Malfoy parece que foi assim muito divertido – interrompeu Rony, dando risadinhas. – Mas vocês não chegaram a invadir a festa dos Comensais da Morte, há anos atrás. O Harry lançou um Patrono adivinha em quem?

- No nosso amigo "matador"? – disse Jorge, com incredulidade, mas querendo rir.

- Não estão falando do meu pai, estão? – disse uma voz, às costas de Harry, que sucedeu um estalido quase inaudível.

Ele virou-se, surpreso. Julliet aparecera no meio do corredor.

A moça sorriu para todos, colocou sua bolsa sobre a mesinha de canto e cumprimentou todos informalmente.

- OlàHarry. Que faz aqui tão cedo? – perguntou ela, sentando-se num lugar vago do sofá.

- Vim tomar café com meus melhores amigos – respondeu ele, na voz mais calma que conseguiu achar.

- Não parece estar com uma cara muito boa, querida – disse Molly, que aparecera da cozinha ao ouvir a voz da neta. – Parece meio triste.

A garota lançou um olhar surpreso à avó.

- Andou tendo aulas de Legilimancia, foi?

- Não, ela sempre foi assim – disse Fred, de qualquer jeito no sofá.

- Desde quando éramos pequeninos – complementou Jorge, indicando uma altura com a mão.

- Que bom, não? – disse Molly, os olhos faiscando em direção aos dois. – Julliet? – Ela voltara a olhar para a garota.

- Hum… acabou de acontecer uma coisa horrível e papai desapareceu. E foi minha culpa – disse ela, apoiando o rosto no braço com um ar aborrecido. Todos olharam estupefatos para ela com aquela notícia. Ela passou os olhos por eles e deu um sorrisinho fraco. – Não se preocupem, ele volta. Ele costuma fazer isso de vez em quando.

- Me preocupar? – disse Harry, baixinho, para Rony e Hermione. – Eu estava quase dando vivas.

Os dois abafaram risinhos, mas Julliet lançou a ele um olhar curioso que indicava que ela ouvira perfeitamente o que ele dissera.

- Não tiro sua razão – falou ela, aparentando mais calma do que ele. – Afinal, depois de tudo aquilo… - Ele sentiu os olhos dela passarem rapidamente pela sua cicatriz. – Mas depois do que eu vi hoje… - Ela deu um suspiro.

- O quê? – perguntaram Rony, Fred e Harry ao mesmo tempo.

- Não acho que eu deva comentar isso – disse ela com firmeza.

Fez-se um silêncio momentâneo, ao mesmo tempo em que eram audíveis passos descendo as escadas. Demeter apareceu no hall, olhando confuso para aquele tanto incomum de gente na sala de sua casa. Pelo cabelo amassado dava a entender que acabara de acordar.

- Tem comida na cozinha, filho – disse Hermione, eficiente.

- Um, dois, três… - murmurava Jorge.

- Finalmente, pensei que fosse acordar depois do almoço – retrucou Fred.

- …quatro, cinco, seis, sete. Aí, perfeito, temos um time de quadribol!

- Não, tem seis – disse Hermione, contando. – Mas, er, Molly não vai jogar, vai?

- Não. Não estou falando da mamãe – disse o ruivo, encarando a cunhada persistentemente.

As pessoas na sala davam risadinhas.

- Mas eu não jogo – exasperou-se Mione, parecendo indignada com a idéia, quando deu-se conta porque todos estavam rindo.

- Joga sim senhora – afirmou Jorge, decidido.

- Não pode me obrigar! – defendeu-se ela.

- Não, mas Julliet pode, não pode, Jully? Aquela Impérius que você me mostrou outro dia…

- Hum-hum – confirmou a garota, movendo a cabeça. Ela levou a mão à varinha no cinto.

Hermione arregalou os olhos.

- Posso sugerir uma coisa? – disse a auror, olhando bem para o sorriso demente da sobrinha. – Não sendo um jogo oficial, ele poderia ter um artilheiro à menos, não?

- Claro, mas que tem isso com você? – perguntou Fred.

- M-muito, assim eu não precisaria jogar – gaguejou ela, definhando sob os olhares ansiosos de todos.

- Ei, mas quem disse que íamos te colocar de artilheira? – disse Jorge, com um sorriso cínico.

- N-não iam? – disse ela, timidamente.

- Claro que não. O time precisa de um goleiro! – falou Fred, como se fosse obvio.

- É, um que encha o aro todo – confirmou Jorge.

Hermione corou como um rabanete, mas riu junto com os outros, e atirou almofadas nos cunhados. Rony ajudou.

- Não falem assim da Mionezinha – defendeu ele, abraçando a esposa.

- Que comovente – disseram os gêmeos juntos, rindo mais do que todos.

O clima n'A Toca era sempre tão divertido. Havia tempos que não se sentia bem daquele jeito.

- Julliet joga- perguntou ele, virando-se surpreso para a garota. Havia tido um jogo na festa de aniversário de Rony e ninguém a chamara.

- O que, você está de gozação? – disse Fred, entusiasmado. – Você está falando com a sucessora de Gina Weasley no time da Grifinória, colega. Tem talento para ser tão famosa quanto Dylan, mas ela preferiu ir correr atrás de uns bruxos malignos.

Ela abanou modestamente com a mão, sorrindo.

- Que nada. Exagero dele, Harry.

- Não é, não – disse Rony. Hermione concordou com a cabeça.

- Parem com isso ou vão me ver corar – riu-se ela, fingindo acanhamento.

- 'Ta aí uma coisa que nunca vi – disse Jorge, pensativo.

- O.k., temos um time de seis jogadores. – Harry interrompeu a futura discussão sobre ter visto Julliet corada. – Mas… posso perguntar qual é a graça disso se não tem time adversário?

- Não te aflijas, Potter. O outro time chegará em breve – Fred falou, solenemente.

Ouviu-se um estalo no hall novamente e alguém apareceu.

- Saudações, amigos. Perdi alguma coisa? – perguntou a voz nem um pouco séria de Dylan Riddle.

- O que foi que eu disse? Chegou o profissional – disse o ruivo, abrindo um sorriso maior que o anterior.

Harry nunca soube se haviam combinado ou não, ou se todos vieram por pura vontade. Só o que soube foi que aos poucos não havia apenas ele, Rony, Fred, Jorge, Julliet e Demetri, mas também Dylan, Jason, Henry, Lisa, Gui e Gabriel Malfoy.

- Espero que tenha trazido sua Firebolt 500, Harry…

Era muito bom depois de tanto tempo relembrar seu talento para quadribol. Ficar voando por cima do morro dos Weasley para um lado e para o outro… Como famoso auror não tinha tempo e disposição para essas coisas, para sua infelicidade.

Mas tudo o que é bom volta um dia – dissera uma vez Luna Lovegood. Essas palavras permaneceram na mente de Harry por todos os anos em que permanecera fora e agora ele se relembrava delas com mais intensidade do que nunca. Como queria que isso fosse verdade…

Achou incrível que Julliet jogasse quadribol tão bem. Lembrava Gina e sua velha Shooting Star, mas tinha muito mais classe e profissionalismo que a mãe montada em uma vassoura.

Jogara como apanhadora e fora uma rival à altura. Ela tinha estilo, mas não foi páreo para ele. Entretanto, Harry tinha a impressão de que se não fosse dono do último modelo da melhor marca de vassouras de corrida do mundo, talvez ela tivesse chegado ao pomo antes…

Claro que se ofendia com o fato de que uma garota o rivalizasse em igual ou maior grau no esporte que mais gostava, mas ainda assim não conseguia odiar Julliet por isso. Ela lhe lembrava Gina, e nunca odiara Gina por ter pego seu lugar no time da Grifinória no seu quinto ano… Seria louco se fizesse isso, embora no momento eles ainda nem tivessem começado a namorar. Mas a ruiva fora conquistando-o aos poucos… Harry nem sabia direito quando se apaixonara por Gina Weasley.

Mas sabia muito bem porque ela o largara e se arrependia profundamente.

Porém… talvez tivesse sido melhor assim. Fora a vontade do destino, e agora todos estavam pagando. Começara com a morte de Gina, e já fora um castigo terrível. E Harry também pagava um preço pela vida desregrada que tivera. Fora tolo em se sentir rejeitado e tentar esquecer Gina com outras. De pessoa exemplar, passou à mau exemplo na vida social. Harry errara. Estava tentando se recuperar e estava tendo algum êxito até agora.

Sofrera um pequeno impacto ao encontrar uma pessoa tão parecida com Gina ao voltar para o país, mas agora já se acostumava. Afinal, via Julliet quase todos os dias. Com as aulas começando agora, iriam se ver com mais freqüência ainda. Talvez conhecendo-a melhor pudesse abandonar a pensamento imediato que era ligíla com Gina, e esquecer a ex-noiva para sempre. Precisava disso.

- Parabéns pela captura – disse alguém, uma mão pousando no seu ombro pelas costas. – Lembrando que mais um pouco e eu pegava o pomo antes…

- É, eu admito que pensei que você fosse conseguir. Você joga muito bem – disse Harry, virando-se. Julliet deu um sorriso.

Ela levantou a capa e sentou-se no chão, à copa da árvore mais próxima. Olhou para ele com um sorriso.

- Não seja tímido. Senta aqui – disse ela, dando uma pancadinha na grama ao seu lado. Ele deu um sorriso curto e obedeceu. – Por que está aqui fora até agora?

- Eu estive pensando um pouco – respondeu, sinceramente. Entretanto achou que deviam mudar de assunto, não queria que ela soubesse daquelas coisas tolas que o atormentavam. - Mas… por que não tentou carreira de quadribol? Você leva jeito, Julliet – falou, tentando puxar conversa para outro assunto.

- Hum – fez ela, com uma expressão divertida. – Por que _você_ não tentou?

Ele segurou um sorriso.

- Preferi ir caçar seu pai naquela oportunidade – respondeu, sem dar o braço a torcer.

- Ah, entendo… - disse Julliet, com um sorriso torto. – Então você me entende também, não?

- Acho que sim.

Harry olhou para frente. Seus olhos que há momentos atrás miravam ali ao viam exatamente a paisagem deslumbrante do entardecer em Ottery St. Catchpole. Os pássaros voltavam para as árvores enquanto as corujas abriam as asas, cortando o céu alaranjado até desaparecerem no escurecer distante. Ele não sabia que um outro casal se despedira debaixo daquela mesma árvore há quase quarenta anos atrás, banhados pelo mesmo céu infinito e belo.

Estranho o quanto aquela amplidão lhe dava a sensação de não ter limites. Olhou para Julliet. Ela tinha o olhar vago, mirando o horizonte. Sua expressão era pensativa e distante.

- No que está pensando? – perguntou-lhe em voz baixa.

Ela não respondeu de imediato. Deu um pequeno suspiro e então falou, sem olhar ao todo para ele.

- Às vezes me pergunto se estou fazendo a coisa certa… Digo, querer ser auror e… - ela hesitou – e tudo mais.

- Você deve fazer o que acha que deve – disse ele, calmamente.

- Eu sei – respondeu a garota, baixinho. – Mas eu não queria desagradar meu pai. Ele é a pessoa mais importante pra mim.

Harry sentiu uma leve sensação de… _ciúmes_? Como podia? Podia entender perfeitamente o que uma filha sentia em relação ao pai. Mas ainda assim, uma parte possessiva dentro dele dizia-se indignada por alguém gostar mais de Voldemort do que dele.

- Eu sei que para você deve parecer estranho – disse ela, que agora percebia observílo , mas eu sempre pude contar com ele para tudo, já que minha mãe… Você sabe. Eu me apeguei demais, mais que meus irmãos, porque papai foi também uma espécie de mãe nas horas vagas. Eu não queria que ele ficasse mal comigo, por causa de bobeiras.

- Suas vontades não são bobeiras – falou, sério. – E se ele realmente te ama, ele vai entender.

Ela calou-se por um momento, observando os próprios joelhos.

- Não sei. Você não gostaria de ter um filho fora da lei, não é? – ela falou, depois de um tempo.

- Não. Mas eu não estaria errado em querer que ele seja uma boa pessoa. Seu pai deve saber disso.

Ela fungou. Com o pé deu impulso para trás e encostou-se na casca da árvore também.

- Eu acho que sim. Mas do mesmo jeito…

- Acha que ele te impediria de fazer algo que realmente queira fazer?

- Não, eu acho que não. Mas isso não o impediria de ficar realmente chateado. E eu acho que depois de tudo o que ele passou, merece pelo menos motivos de felicidade à mais do que os de tristeza.

- Eu sentiria orgulho de ter uma filha como você – disse Harry, encarando-a.

Viu um sorriso esboçar-lhe no rosto.

- Acha que ele tem orgulho de mim? – perguntou, ansiosa.

- Só não teria se fosse um tremendo idiota. E eu sei que esse adjetivo não cabe à ele – respondeu, com um sorriso.

Ela retribuiu-o meio acanhada.

- Você está sendo tão legal comigo, Harry. Posso te considerar um amigo, não posso? Daqueles para desabafar? Ouvi uma história uma vez que dizia que é arriscado possuir diários… - disse, com um olhar torto.

Eles riram.

- É, sua mãe que o diga – falou Harry, recostando-se na árvore também. – E de pensar que se não fosse eu para salvar aquela ingrata das garras malignas do seu pai você nem existiria agora…

- Você se importa com isso? – perguntou ela, calmamente.

- É, acho que sim. Você é uma pessoa legal, Julliet.

- Jully. Julliet é para os estranhos – corrigiu ela.

- Certo – respondeu, sorrindo. Voltou o olhar para a frente. – Que bom saber que não sou um estranho. Ainda mais vindo de você. Eu nunca pensei… - Mas parou. Não queria ter que dizer aquilo.

- Por causa dos meus pais? – perguntou ela, tranqüila. – Eles não têm que interferir em quem eu considero amigo ou não. À propósito, já sou maior de idade agora.

_Claro que é_, ressonou uma voz em sua cabeça, sem pensar duas vezes. _É só olhar para você_…

No instante seguinte, porém, não podia pensar em mais nada. Sentiu esvaziar a cabeça em choque. Julliet encostara a cabeça _no ombro dele_!

- É difícil encontrar alguém que me entenda – murmurou ela, baixinho.

Ele prendeu a respiração. Ela encostara sua mão na dele, sendo que não sabia se era de propósito ou não, pois não via seu rosto.

_Não faz isso_, pediu ele, em silêncio, torturando-se por dentro. Olhou de esguelha para a ruiva. Ela parecia estar de olhos fechados.

Lamentou-se quieto. Voltou a olhar para a frente e tornou a encostar mais relaxado no tronco da árvore. Havia coisas na vida que só o que se tinha a fazer era aceitar…

…Por mais que desejasse o contrário.

**IV**

Susan já se encontrara mais duas vezes com Tom durante a noite. Claramente ele era mais sombrio durante essas horas do dia. Na maioria das vezes apenas dava respostas monossilábicas para suas perguntas e ficava calado envolto nos próprios pensamentos, o que era mal, pois Susan estava fazendo um esforço abissal para puxar assunto.

Entretanto, apenas descer para tomar um chá na companhia dele em altas horas da madrugada significava um pequeno passo na frente da Ashley, que não fazia idéia desses encontros. Provavelmente teria um troço se contasse que tinha se encontrado com Lord Voldemort três vezes na calada da noite enquanto todos dormiam. Mas pretendia contar em breve, apenas precisava encontrar um meio "leve" de fazer isso e não dar espaços para que a amiga entendesse outra coisa.

Ela sabia, porém, que a vontade consciente de poder encontrílo à sós por algumas horas por dia estava piorando sua insônia. Ficava ansiosa antes mesmo de terminar o jantar e já ficava se perguntando em pensamento qual robe colocar para o caso de encontrílo vagando no meio do corredor. Mal conseguia cochilar antes da hora em que geralmente acordava.

Tinha certeza que jamais sentira nada parecido por alguém antes. Mas afinal, ela era um dos seus grandes ídolos, mesmo tendo nascido depois de seu tempo.

Pressentia também que ele sabia dos seus sentimentos por ele, o que piorava as circunstâncias, já que fingia não saber de nada. Situação constrangedora, essa. Pelo menos se ele não evitasse olhíla, talvez aquela sensação inquietante não chegaria a ser sentida.

Os caminhos que levavam aos lugares do castelo eram escuros e silenciosos nas noites, cortado apenas por muito ocasionais elfos domésticos fazendo algum serviço noturno de reacender os archotes ou pegar lixo de algum canto. No começo achara bem assustador aquele lugar, mas agora já se acostumara. Achava até bem legal vagar por aqueles caminhos sombrios…

Descia as escadas silenciosamente. Talvez ele pudesse fugir se a ouvisse descendo e se trancar no quarto. Já vira-o fazer isso uma vez, para seu desespero. A manha era pegílo distraído.

Entretanto e infelizmente, ele não estava no corredor do segundo andar. Cerrou as sobrancelhas. Isso era mal. Continuou seu caminho devagar, tentando não ficar tão desgostosa daquele fato. Ainda podia encontrílo mais para baixo.

Ainda pensava no aborrecimento daquilo quando passou em frente ao quarto dele e, como em todas as outras vezes, seus olhos passaram pela porta. Desta vez, porém, parou. Ela estava entreaberta. Saia um fraco filete de luz por ela, como se a lareira estivesse acesa e o fogo desta prestes a se apagar.

De repente de deparou com uma irresistível tentação: que será que encontraria além daquela porta?

Os olhos fixos na maçaneta, pensamentos diversos não paravam de lhe ocorrer, do tipo "_não faça isso, pode ser perigoso_" ou "_Susan, você pode estar prestes a presenciar uma das coisas mais fantásticas da sua vida!_". Por fim, a curiosidade, como sempre, falou mais alto.

Interessada em espiar o quarto dele e o que ele estaria fazendo lá dentro que deixara a porta entreaberta, colocou a mão na maçaneta. Sem pensar direito, apenas preocupada em fazer com que a porta não rangesse, Susan prendeu a respiração e empurrou-a de levinho, ansiosa em espiar tudo o que não conseguira ver em outra ocasião pelo buraco da fechadura.

Por um momento glorioso viu-se dentro da maior e mais incrível suíte em que já colocara os pés. Petrificada de fascínio, finalmente compreendeu o que Ellen falara quando lhe dera o quarto um andar acima. O quarto dele _era_, sem dúvida alguma, "_consideravelmente maior e mais confortável_" do que o seu. Parecia, na verdade, mais um apartamento de hotel do que um quarto. Só faltava um bar.

O choque foi logo substituído por um sorriso satisfeito. O que Ashley diria se a visse ali?

Um barulho rastejante a fez sobressaltar-se bem na hora. No momento em que recuou a coisa errou por milímetros sua perna e atacou sua pantufa. Alarmada, tentou ver o que mordia seu calçado enquanto retorcia-se e mordia, quando ouviu um aviso.

- _Não olhe para baixo!_

Ofegante, sobressaltada, levantou os olhos. Era ele, Tom, quem dissera aquilo. Ele saíra de trás do espaço encoberto pelo dossel cerrado da cama e para alívio seu parecia mais preocupado do que furioso pela invasão. Paralisada com o ataque e com o aviso, ficou olhando, meio assustada, para frente.

Ele sibilou furioso para alguma coisa no chão, que parou quase instantaneamente de tentar estraçalhar sua pantufa preferida. Ela supôs que fosse ofidioglossia, pois não entendia nadinha do que ele estava falando. Não que seu tom fosse de quem estava mais bravo, mas a expressão de seu rosto o denunciava. A curiosidade comichava o canto de seus olhos para olhar, mas quando fez um pequeno movimento na direção do chão, ele voltou-se para ela.

- Stringfellow, você quer morrer? Eu disse para não olhar para baixo – falou, tão rispidamente que ela desistiu.

_Culpa sua, Susan_, pensou, de cara amarrada. Ele agachou-se e levantou em seguida, com alguma coisa na mão. Susan continuava imóvel.

- Posso olhar agora? – perguntou, insistente.

Ele hesitou por um instante, mas ela podia jurar que ele estava se divertindo agora.

- Pode.

Ela não perdeu tempo. Virou os olhos para a coisa que se enroscava no pulso dele e deu dois passos para trás, pasma. Ali estava uma cobrinha de uns cinqüenta centímetros, verde-vivo e brilhante. Tinha algo que lembrava uma meia de pano preto enfiado pela cabeça.

- Isso é uma lição que você devia tomar: nunca entre em lugares desconhecidos se ninguém te convidar – comentou ele, indiferente ao espanto dela.

- Você é o primeiro doido que eu conheço que cria cobras soltas no quarto – retrucou ela, ainda os olhos fixos no animal. Aquele bicho por pouco não arrancara sua perna.

Ele deu uma risadinha breve.

- Quem dera você isso fosse uma cobra comum. É um basilisco. Tem só alguns dias mas seu olhar já é letal o suficiente.

Ela recuou mais dois passos com aquela revelação.

_Então Ashley estava certa;_havia _realmente um basilisco naquele lugar_, pensou, mentalizando a informação.

- Não tinha, mas agora tem – falou ele, calmamente. Ela arregalou os olhos. Era a primeira experiência direta com Legilimancia que tinha na sua vida e, tinha que concordar, era ao mesmo tempo incrível e desconfortável. Como se nem seus pensamentos fossem mais seguros.

- Exatamente – continuou ele, como se respondesse ao seu pensamento. Ela levantou os olhos para ele e viu-o com um leve sorriso. – Nada no mundo é completamente seguro – o sorriso dele se alargou. – Não quando _eu_ estou por perto.

- Hum, convencido – resmungou Susan, com desdém, erguendo uma sobrancelha

- Bastante – respondeu ele.

- Sem nem um pingo de humildade – continuou, um ligeiro sorriso aparecendo no seu rosto.

- Não mesmo.

Ela riu.

- Nunca pensei que ia encontrar alguém que se acha mais do que eu – comentou, divertida.

- Acabou de achar – respondeu ele, afastando-se para os fundos do quarto. Ele colocou a cobrinha no chão, além da cama, sibilando alguma coisa para o bicho. Ela ouviu um rastejar para baixo da cama. – Eu ia descer quando você chegou. Fui pegar minha varinha.

Susan estava parada perto da porta. Deu uma olhada ao redor que fora interrompida durante o susto de segundos atrás. Havia uma, ela reparou, mais próximos de onde ela estava, dois sofás e uma mesa baixa onde não havia nada no momento. Mais para trás havia uma escrivaninha bem arrumada e ainda mais adiante estava um cabide de madeira vazio. Havia um espaço bem amplo entre os sofás e a cama, considerando que era um quarto, o que o tornava bem mais admirável. Havia uma armário de madeira do lado da porta aberta onde se dava para ver parte de um banheiro. À esquerda de Susan, havia uma porta semi-escondida por uma tapeçaria verde. Ela reparou que era a porta da provável escada que passava pela parede do seu quarto. Sentiu uma ligeira curiosidade sobre o que teria além daquela porta.

Ao invés de perguntar isso, entretanto, voltou os olhos para Tom, no fim do quarto, e perguntou:

- Por que você está criando esse bicho?

Ele não levantou os olhos para responder.

- Achei que seria bom ter companhia aqui no quarto. Eu tinha uma píton há uns anos atrás…

Susan cerrou as sobrancelhas discretamente. Tinha idéias diferentes do que gostaria de ter como companhia em seu quarto e achava que ele tinha opções bem menos nocivas nos tempos que se passavam. Uma delas estava ali, bem à disposição…

Ele levantou mais discretamente ainda os olhos e fitou-a por um momento com uma expressão que ela não soube definir. Depois, ainda lançando-lhe um olhar hesitante, Tom tornou a baixar os olhos.

Então Susan corou. Caramba, não podia se acostumar com a idéia de que seus pensamentos ecoavam como em voz alta para ele em dois minutos! Que tragédia!… Ela pensou em ir embora até, mas antes que se decidisse ele falou.

- Não precisa ficar na porta a noite inteira. Por que não se senta?

Parecia que estava corando mais ainda. Essa maldita timidez!

Ela encostou a porta e foi andando meio exasperada, meio acanhada, e sentou-se lá na pontinha da cama.

Ele não conseguiu refrear um sorriso.

- Eu dizia no sofàmas pelo jeito você quer ter o gostinho de poder dizer que se sentou na cama da Lord Voldemort – falou ele, ironicamente.

Ela riu. Não sabia se realmente tinha resposta para uma coisa dessas.

- Se quiser eu saio – resmungou.

- Claro que não. Só tenha cuidado com o bicho; ele morde.

Susan levantou os pés do chão. Ele começou a rir.

- Não se preocupe. Ele só vai fazer isso se eu mandar – tranqüilizou ele.

- Então isso _é_ um motivo para eu me preocupar – retorquiu Susan, fingindo medo.

Eles riram brevemente. Depois ela perguntou:

- Seu bichinho de estimação já tem nome?

- Não.

- Devia dar um.

- É… Estou meio sem criatividade no momento.

- Isso é mal.

- Pois é… Mas tudo bem, ele ainda é novinho o demais para entender que o estarei chamando se usar algum nome.

- Se precisar de ajuda – voluntariou-se ela, ansiosa.

- É, talvez eu precise.

- Estou à disposição para pensar em um. Mas agora não. Eu não penso muito bem à uma hora ma madrugada – disse ela, bocejando.

- Somos dois, então – respondeu ele, num tom ligeiramente entediado.

Ela sorriu. Duvidava que a conversa fosse além disso. Aliás, nem que fosse para tentar agarrílo ali, estava sob a proteção de um basilisco assustador e a idéia não era muito inteligente. Embora tivesse conseguido entrar no quarto dele… Bom, não havia muito o que fazer, na verdade. Resolveu voltar para seu quarto.

- Olha, me dei conta de que estou com sono essa noite. Vou voltar para meu quarto, OK? – disse Susan, na voz mais natural que conseguiu achar.

- Certo – respondeu ele, levantando os olhos para ela. – Boa noite.

- Boa noite – desejou em resposta. Levantou-se devagar para não assustar o réptil em baixo da cama e rumou para a porta.

Aquele não era mesmo o seu dia, pensou, saindo, mas pelo menos tomaria mais cuidado da próxima vez que entrasse por uma nova porta.

Devia fazer quase cinqüenta anos que não pisava na Grã-Bretanha. Também não era por menos: era a comunidade mágica mais bem protegida contra bruxos criminosos que se podia imaginar. Com exceção talvez da Espanha… Mas isso não vinha em questão agora.

Sabia que não devia ter chantageado seu mestre e muito menos atacado Arkehon, seu guarda-costas pessoal, pelas costas, mas não podia simplesmente ficar de braços cruzados enquanto a proibiam de praticar magia por dois anos. Nem fora tão imprudente assim quando lançara fogo no palácio real; pelo menos conseguira fazer com que Harif saísse do buraco onde se escondera. Não é que queriam pegar mesmo o ministro por ter tentado matar o mestre Khayladon e dar um golpe de estado em toda Rhane? Mas aqueles idiotas não conseguiam enxergar ali uma heroína nacional. Não! Haviam chamado-na de "louca incendiária"!

O absurdo de tudo aquilo ainda pasmava-a.

Fez um gesto de desaprovação com a cabeça. Khayladon sempre fora burro demais para perceber que suas decisões muitas vezes eram precipitadas. Principalmente a primeira e mais antiga delas, quando tirara dela a chance de ser uma de suas aprendizes e deu a vaga para aquele trasgo retardado do _"Tom Riddle"_. Francamente, o imbecil não era nem puro-sangue! Só porque era tataraneto ou coisa assim do tal do Salazar Slytherin, um desses velhos bruxos malvados britânicos… Ela que estudara por dez anos inteiros, desde criancinha, antes de aprender a falar direito, perdera uma oportunidade que era concedida à poucos rhanires de todas as gerações para um moleque ridículo meio-sangue que não entendia uma palavra do que ela falava.

Arreganhou os dentes. Khayladon nem fora competente o suficiente para tirar Arkehon ao invés dela. Haviam dois escolhidos, não haviam! Por que raios resolveram tirar a mulher da festa? Achavam que ela não era capaz? Ela conseguira doze pontos de poder à mais que o melhor de sua turma nos últimas testes, não conseguira? Ficara em primeiro no ranking geral empatada com Arkehon, não ficara? Será que não provara que _era tão boa quanto_ ele, ou será que o escolheram por ser homem? Os homens sempre foram supervalorizados, por nada, já que só têm a cabeça grande, sendo que cérebro mesmo não ocupava nem trinta por cento dela. E não tivera direito nem de disputar no par ou ímpar pela vaga. Cretinos miseráveis!

Então, já que nada dava certo para ela em Rhane, resolveu sair de lá (mais fugida do que qualquer outra coisa), e resolvera começar sua fuga pelo Reino Unido, que era mais perto. Pelo menos pensava que nenhum rhanire a procuraria ali, já que provavelmente pensariam que ela não se arriscaria à entrar em uma das maiores fortalezas mágicas já existente. Seu primeiro pensamento foi: "maior fortaleza nada. Se até o fracassado mental do Tom conseguiu deixar esses aurores de cabelos brancos, a coisa não pode ser assim tão difícil."

Bom, ela se esquecera que a segurança fora reforçada justamente por culpa dele. E descobrira o sentido disso quando entrara no país. Parecia que invadir uma casa bruxa e prender a família no banheiro era crime. Depois de dois dias de paz e sossego passou dois dias correndo dos aurores. E eles conseguiram fazer o que ela julgava impossível: a capturaram.

Tudo culpa daquele imprestável do Tom! Se ele não tivesse causado calamidade pública no passado, ela estaria ali como uma simples estrangeira, sem levantar suspeitas. Claro, que o instinto do ser humano quando há um conflito é desenvolver seus conhecimentos bélicos; os maiores avanços, tanto na tecnologia trouxa quanto na magia, haviam acontecido em função das guerras. O idiota do Tom, ao voltar com aquela idéia de eliminar os trouxas e Sangue Ruins, como ele próprio, havia incentivado o crescimento da guarda bruxa do reino e até do mundo, que teve medo daquele verme. Agora mais do que nunca, a Grã-Bretanha contava com especialistas treinados em Rastreamento, Defesa e Espionagem tão bons a ponto de rivalizar um rhanire. Em outros tempos ela não seria pega, obviamente, mas _ele_ tinha que ter provocado uma revolução para novamente estragar seus planos!

Ali, acorrentada à um grosso cano de ferro chumbado à parede do Ministério da Magia, estava uma moça que aparentava uns trinta anos no máximo, dona de pele muito clara e olhos negros, cabelos escuros e escorridos até os cotovelos. Vestia roupas justas, negras e semi transparentes nos braços, com estampas opacas e abstratas. Tinha vários brincos nas orelhas e outras peças de metal pelo rosto, na sobrancelha direita e na narina esquerda; estava despida de sua varinha e sua espada. Sua expressão fechada era por seus pensamentos.

No passado, Orin jurou para si mesma que se Tom Riddle já não estivesse morto, ela o mataria.

O relógio na parede oposta ao deserto Átrio informava que eram oito horas da manhã. Em Rhane seriam sete, o que explicava estar tão exausta, mesmo que acordasse cedo. Olhou então para o lado, desafiadora. O auror encarregado de seus registros estava terminando de preencher os papéis. Já haviam tirado fotos e impressões digitais. Faltava que ela fosse encaminhada à uma cela ali no Ministério até seu julgamento. Bando de imprestáveis! Todo mundo sabia que os crimes dela somados davam em uma pena perpétua em Azkaban, não precisava de julgamento. Mas eles não pareciam ter descoberto ainda quem ela era e aquilo só a faria ganhar tempo para pensar em sua fuga. Claro que não ia deixar ser presa. Anos de treinamento em magia negra não seriam encerrados em uma cela mofada fazendo companhia a loucos quaisquer. De jeito nenhum.

- Thonson, já terminou com esses papéis? Vim agora do Departamento dos Aurores e pediram para que levasse isso logo, já que a turma seis está saindo e você é o único que sabe onde estão os relatórios sobre explosivos que enviaram terça-feira.

- Ah, é mesmo! Ahn, se eu for você poderia dar uma olhada nessa aí para mim? Prometo que volto logo – disse o auror, olhando ansioso, depois de jogar a pena sobre o balcão.

- Claro. Não estava mesmo querendo ir para o escritório – respondeu o outro, parecendo um pouco desanimado por trás do tom de voz educado.

- Ótimo. Merlin lhe pague, Riddle. – Dizendo isso, o auror Thonson saiu correndo para o elevador.

Orin olhou para o outro homem.

Riddle, ela ouvira direito? _Ele dissera Riddle_?

Arregalou os olhos para o bruxo que evitava olhíla. Cruzes, era o maldito desgraçado! Ou pelo menos era uma pessoa muito parecida e com o mesmo sobrenome. Encarou-o. O homem olhava distraidamente a ficha dela enquanto esperava, com uma expressão de desgosto na cara.

- Tom Riddle? – ela chamou, numa voz ligeiramente confidencial.

O outro olhou meio surpreso, meio desconfiado para ela. Bem, agora ela sabia que não era ele. Fosse quem fosse, era novo demais para ser o que ela conhecia. Certamente, como não era de Rhane, pessoas que agora beiravam aos cento e dez anos como ela, se não estivessem mortos, estariam murchando de tão velhos. E outra coisa, óbvia, era que Tom Riddle, depois de tudo o que aprontou, não estaria andando pelo Ministério britânico de amizades com os aurores.

- Conhece meu pai? – perguntou o bruxo, em voz baixa. Parecia admirado que alguém o confundisse com tal pessoa, até ligeiramente incrédulo.

Abriu um sorriso.

- Ah, se conheço… - respondeu, lentamente.

Seu plano de fuga acabara de se formar em sua cabeça.

Aquilo seria mais fácil do que pensara…

**------**

**Ah, desculpem a demora, pessoal. Juro que tentei escrever o mais rápido possível, mas tava difícil! Bom, comentem!**

**Beijos,**

**Arkanusa ;)**


	5. Visítas Inesperadas

**¬ Capítulo Quatro ¬**

**_Visitas Inesperadas_**

**I**

Não dormira nada essa noite. Desejava que Susan Stringfellow não tivesse tido a mesma sorte que ele, embora soubesse que ela estava mentindo quando disse que tinha sono. Mas aprovara a iniciativa dela e desconfiava que a mulher poderia até acalmar os ânimos agora. Se bem que aquela situação estava se tornando bem engraçada…

Descia pensativo para o café da manhã quando uma coisa interrompeu seus pensamentos. Ou melhor, uma pessoa.

Ele arregalou os olhos para a visão mais bizarra que tinha em anos. Apertou os olhos para enxergar direito. Não era possível, seus olhos deviam estar vendo coisas. Coisas horríveis, pelo jeito.

Por um momento tinha a certeza de que enlouquecera. Mas por que isso agora? Que visão estranha e sem sentido. Só se tornaria uma coisa racional se… não. Aquilo não podia ser real!

- …Orin? – perguntou, depois de algum tempo. Repreendia a si mesmo por desconfiar que aquilo era de verdade.

A mulher que o encarava com uma cara estranha deu um sorriso ainda mais estranho. Um sorrisinho de deboche horrível.

- Tom! Como você 'tá velho! – riu-se ela, parecendo achar graça.

- Você é real ou é apenas um fruto podre da minha imaginação? – perguntou ele, atônito.

- Receio que você esteja mais psicótico do que quando te conheci, porque eu não estou aqui, não – respondeu a outra, com sarcasmo. – Mas minha espada está, quer ver? – perguntou, insinuante, dando uns tapinhas na bainha que levava afivelada na cintura.

Ele ainda estava abismado demais para responder à altura.

- O que diabos você está fazendo na minha casa? – perguntou com veemência, em voz alta.

- Ah, bem… Achei melhor vir te contar uma coisa. Faz anos que estou tentando me decidir, sabe… Lembra daquele dia perto do lago?... - perguntou ela, com uma expressão inocente.

Tom cerrou as sobrancelhas. Claro que ele lembrava. Ainda dava nojo.

- Lembro. O que tem?

- É que eu fiquei grávida – disse ela, ainda com aquela cara de culpada. – Achei que devia saber que tem mais um filho.

Ele não compreendeu por uns cinco segundos o que ela estava dizendo. Então…

- _O quê!_ – exasperou-se, a voz fraca. – Você está _brincando_!

- É claro que estou – riu-se ela num tom maldoso. – Imagine só, mesmo se essa tragédia acontecesse, eu jogaria o bebê do primeiro penhasco que encontrasse.

- Você é nojenta – concluiu ele, numa voz que demonstrava o que estava achando.

- É… Decididamente você não achava isso antigamente, não é? – retorquiu ela, dando uma volta completa onde estava, as mãos na cintura, para mostrar o traseiro.

- Eu me recuso a acreditar que um dia toquei em _você_ – inconformou-se ele, sacudindo a cabeça incrédulo.

Ela deu uma risadinha.

- Igualmente – respondeu, desdenhosa. – Agora, onde eu posso colocar minhas coisas?

- O quê! – disse, perplexo. – Como assim "onde posso colocar minhas coisas"! Aliás, ao que devo o desgosto de sua visita? – perguntou, as mãos na cintura ameaçadoramente.

- Ah, sim – falou Orin com um sorriso. – Devemos deixar isso bem claro: você me convidou para vir passar uns tempos, sabe, sua amiga de infância muito querida, mas não me avisou dos perigos de invadir a Grã-Bretanha sendo procurada, então me deve mil desculpas e uma estadia prazerosa em sua "humilde casa" – concluiu, revirado os olhos para cima.

- _Ãh_! Como é? – engasgou-se ele com o absurdo daquela afirmação.

- Bom, pelo menos foi essa história que eu contei ao Riddle Jr., e acho que ele acreditou – comentou casualmente a outra. – Afinal, não seria justo que eu ficasse presa no Ministério da Magia por sua culpa, não é? Então aquela pessoa amável fez questão de usar sua grande influência política para me livrar do julgamento, com a condição de que eu ficasse sob sua responsabilidade. Que bom menino você tem em casa, Tom. É comovente ver como você ainda tenta se redimir, embora eu continue achando que de ovo podre não nasce passarinho – terminou, com um sorriso satisfeito da expressão dele.

Tom estava perplexo. Não acreditava que por um momento Orin Sky estivesse prestes a apodrecer em Azkaban e desaparecer para sempre de sua vida e no outro ela estava ali na sua casa porque o mala do Richard acreditara numa mentira descarada e fizera questão de mandar soltar aquele traste, pondo em risco sua própria reputação. Esse era o grande mal das pessoas boas!

- O que eu quero saber – disse ele displicente, devagar - é qual o real motivo de você estar aqui e não em Rhane?

O sorriso dela amarelou um pouco.

- Bom… Não te devo satisfações, Riddle!

- Ah, deve sim, senhora! Se pensa que vai ficar alojada em B.Hall sem me dar motivos para permitir essa loucura, está muitíssimo enganada! Anda, desembucha! – disse com firmeza, encarando-a nos olhos.

- Se você quer mesmo saber, eu… eu cansei de Rhane! É isso, quis mudar um pouco de paisagem, não agüento mais ver neve!

- Mentira. Eu quero a verdade. Agora! – sibilou, batendo um pé no chão, em sinal de espera.

Ela não gostou nada daquela pressão. Amarrou a cara para ele, cruzou os braços com ar emburrado.

- Fugi. Queriam me impedir de fazer magia – confessou ela, com cara de desaprovação.

Ele sorriu.

- Finalmente alguém ouviu a voz da razão naquele lugar – aprovou ele, aumentando o sorriso.

Ela cerrou as sobrancelhas.

- Não me provoque… - alertou, séria. – Já estou sendo boazinha em poupar sua vida. Agora, queira ser gentil e retribua a caridade. Preciso ficar apenas alguns dias.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Sei… Tenho outra versão dos fatos, quer ouvir? – falou ele, com ironia.

- Não.

- Certo. Pessoalmente - começou ele, não dando ouvidos à resposta -, eu acho que você não agüentou de saudades do amor da sua vida, eu, e inventou essa história ridícula só para vir ficar perto de mim. Claro, porque eu sou irresistível, todo mundo sabe disso – concluiu, um sorriso cada vez maior à cara de profunda perplexidade que ela fazia.

- Se eu não te conhecesse bem, diria que colocaram Poção da Bobeira em sua bebida… - disse ela, enojada. – Nunca diga uma coisa dessas.

- Você bebeu se acha que vou te sustentar por "uns dias" – retrucou ele no mesmo tom. – Já tem foragidos da lei demais nesse castelo. Eu não importaria de acolher mais um – sibilou, movendo as mãos de modo veemente –, o único problema é que eu te _odeio_!

- Ótimo, estamos quites! – disse ela calmamente.

- Não seja cínica. A casa é minha!

- Vamos lá, só preciso ficar longe de aurores por algum tempo…!

- Minha filha mais nova é auror!

- Não diga – espantou-se ela, parecendo genuinamente surpresa agora. – Que decadência…

- Isso não vem ao caso. Minha palavra final é não! _Não vai ficar aqui!_

- Que menino mau… - lamentou-se ela, sacudindo de leve a cabeça. – Decididamente vamos ter que decidir isso em um duelo.

Ele interrompeu os pensamentos. É, a idéia não era nada má. Pelo menos seria uma disputa justa.

Endireitou-se. Ia tirando a varinha do bolso quando Orin deu uma risadinha.

- Não de varinhas, seu idiota.

Ela tirava a espada do cinto, fazendo o corredor ecoar em um ruído longo e cortante do metal saindo da bainha. Tom arregalou os olhos para a cena e olhou ao redor.

- Espere aí!- sibilou, recuando enquanto ela avançava com um ar de psicopata no rosto, a espada em punho. – Eu estou desarmado!

- O problema é seu – comentou ela, fazendo a arma cortar o ar em sua direção, de cima para baixo, tanto que ele teve que desviar rapidamente. Ela brandiu novamente a espada e dessa vez errou seu pescoço por centímetros, acertando a parede com estrépito.

- Pára com isso, sua louca! – sussurrou ele. Queria ter a chance de sumir com ela antes que alguém visse, mas se continuasse a fazer o barulho que ela estava fazendo, duvidava que fosse possível.

Ela investiu novamente, dessa vez dando um urro de fúria enquanto tornava a tentar acertá-lo com a lâmina de sua arma. Tom queria realmente dar-lhe uns tapas, mas não conseguia chegar perto o suficiente sem que a coisa tentasse arrancar seus dedos. Fugiu dos golpes por uns seis metros pelo corredor, quando ela golpeou com violência por cima de sua cabeça meio segundo antes que ele se abaixasse. Um elmo de prata caiu por cima de sua cabeça com estrépito. Orin devia ter decapitado uma armadura.

Então, em segundos, teve uma idéia. Sacou a varinha e lançou contra ela uma Azaração do Tropeço. Assim que ela caía dava-lhe tempo para pegar a espada da armadura sem capacete.

- Seu grande trapaceiro! – rugiu a outra, levantando-se furiosa. Mas Tom já tinha o que queria.

- Trapaça não, esperteza – respondeu ele, afiado, com um sorriso que a desafiava. Orin cerrou os dentes.

A verdade é que encontrariam duas pessoas se encarando com espadas afiadas nas mãos, enquanto apontavam estas um para o outro exatamente da mesma forma e posição, se alguém subisse para o corredor no momento. Ambos pareciam uma questão de vida ou morte não desviar os olhos se quer um segundo do oponente. Qualquer erro ali poderia ser fatal e, mais do que isso, ocasionar uma derrota. E nenhum dos dois tinha uma derrota em mente…

O encarar durou apenas alguns segundos de concentração. Assim que souberam o que iam fazer, avançaram para atacar. E tentavam se atacar com os mesmos golpes, tornando aquilo tudo muito confuso e irritante, pois cada um era mais previsível do que o outro, dando oportunidade para prepararem suas defesas. Finalmente, um deles teve uma vantagem.

- Golpe de Farhell – informou ele, depois de um golpe pesado que errou o rosto dela por milímetros, fazendo-a desequilibrar para trás. - Só os _dois_ aprendizes de Khayladon aprendem.

- Sabia que você perde tempo falando? – ofegou ela, voltando com uma pancada em direção ao seu pescoço que acertou a espada dele. O barulho foi alto e ele teve que usar muita força para que não fosse cortado com a própria espada. Ela não estava brincando.

Orin lhe passara a perna antes que pudesse fazer qualquer outra coisa, e, atordoado, rolou para o lado antes que a outra lhe fatiasse ao meio. Levantou-se de um salto, esperando não ter hesitado um segundo sequer.

- Movimento de Decapitação número oito, 1989; você não estava lá nessa época – vociferou ela, ameaçadora.

Ele ficou em posição. Não queria ser pego por outro daqueles. Mas Orin deu um sorriso triunfante e recuou vários passos. Ele não pensou que ela fosse fazer nada parecido.

- Ilusão da Morte número seis – informou Orin, ofegante, encarando-o à uns metros de distância. – Golpe especial da guarda de Rhane. Esse você também não sabe.

Orin começou a girar a espada acima da cabeça. Depois inclinou-a para trás. No instante seguinte ela voltou à posição inicial de um duelo em espadas, e esta começou a crescer em suas mãos. Mas não verdade ela não fizera isso…

Ela a lançara.

Ele percebeu um segundo tarde demais. Dera um começo de passo para a direita, mas uma dor terrível o fizera ter certeza de que não dava mais tempo. Quando teve coragem de olhar, desejou não ter feito. A espada estava atravessada por mais da metade em sua barriga.

Tom olhou para Orin, incrédulo. Ela tinha os olhos arregalados para o que fizera. Ele escutou o sangue começar a pingar no chão, mas não teve coragem de olhar de novo. Aquela, com certeza, era a dor física mais lacerante que já sentira na vida.

Tinha levado as mãos ao ferimento antes que seus joelhos cedessem de agonia. Ainda mantia os olhos nela, a cabeça baixa. Orin estava mais pálida do que o normal quando correu para ele.

- _Tom!_ – esganiçou-se ela, a voz trêmula, desmontando perto dele. – D-desculpe, eu… eu me empolguei!… - gaguejou ela, tentando se explicar. A impressão é que ela lutava para não consolá-lo durante aquele momento, enquanto se remoia de culpa.

- Sua filha-da-mãe desgraçada – sibilou ele, a voz fraca. Orin não revidou ao xingamento, o que resumia a gravidade da situação. Notava-se como a mulher estava aflita. Olhava para o lugar onde sua espada estava transpassada e ia empalidecendo gradativamente. De fato parecia prestes a desmaiar, mas se contia. – Faz alguma coisa!

Ela olhou espantada para ele, uma expressão de tormento misturada com pena surgiu em seu rosto. Então ela cautelosamente tocou no braço dele, respirando fundo.

- Tom, _Tom_… Olha, eu sinto muito mesmo, mas infelizmente essa espada atravessou seu estômago e um pedaço do seu rim, então…hum… você vai morrer – disse ela, meio que não gostando muito daquela idéia.

Ele começou a dar uma risada, mas parou pouco depois porque aquilo fazia doer ainda mais.

- 'Tá certo. Você não vai me ajudar. Mas agora… dá licença – ofegou ele. Orin fez um gesto involuntário quando ele segurou o cabo da espada com as duas mãos ensangüentadas, como se quisesse impedi-lo.

- Riddle, você não devia se mexer. É possível que seja teimoso até quando está morrendo? – reclamou a outra, parecendo irritada.

Ele não lhe deu atenção. Fechou os olhos por um momento para tomar coragem ao que estava prestes a fazer, afinal, não podia passar o resto da eternidade com uma lâmina de um metro atravessada pela barriga.

Ele gostaria que a imortalidade não doesse tanto. Fechou os olhos e puxou.

Aquilo doeu como se tivessem-lhe enfiado outra espada. Ouviu um gemido saindo pelos próprios dentes cerrados. Droga, aquilo ia deixar uma cicatriz horrorosa. Orin recuou perplexa, como se estivesse assistindo uma alguma aberração da natureza. Tom viu com o canto dos olhos ela recuar até a parede.

- Que tipo de monstro você se tornou? – perguntou ela, petrificada, enquanto ele fazia uma careta de dor ao apoiar uma mão no chão para se levantar. – Como _foi_ que você fez isso? – perguntou, pasma.

- Acha que eu vou te contar? – disse ele, meio furioso, meio agoniado. – Você faz idéia de quantas escadas eu teria que descer com um buraco na barriga se não soubesse quebrar barreiras anti-desaparatação?

Orin não respondeu.

Ele fechou os olhos e desaparatou.

- Como _foi_ mesmo que isso aconteceu? – perguntou o curandeiro, tão perplexo que começava a achar graça, enquanto terminava o curativo.

- Já ouviu falar em pessoas mentalmente perturbadas com uma arma na mão querendo invadir sua casa? – respondeu ele, ironicamente, com outra pergunta.

- Eu me referia ao fato de o senhor continuar vivo – disse o outro com veemência.

- Desculpe, mas pensei que _você_ era o profissional aqui, amigo – respondeu com azedume.

O outro calou-se. Na verdade, duvidava que ele fosse contratado para fazer perguntas.

Começou a vestir a camisa quando o curandeiro se afastou. Havia neutralizado a visão do pentagrama temporariamente. Duvidava que pudesse viver por mais de quinze minutos se retirasse o pingente. Mas sua identidade não era realmente o que o incomodava no momento; o que o incomodava era o fato de Orin Sky ter vencido o duelo. O que significava que ela poderia ficar em Basilisk Hall.

Tom sentiu um desânimo enorme. Teria que encarar aquela cara boba em todo café da manhã, almoço e jantar agora. Ai, que droga!

Ele a conhecera em Rhane, o lugar onde fora aprender Magia Negra no início. Não tinha mais que dezenove anos. Ele sabia que ela não contaria nada sobre o caso antiguíssimo que tiveram lá há dezenas de anos atrás - ela própria detestava aquele momento da vida dela com todas as forças -, mas isso não o impedia de fazer desgosto da estadia dela em sua casa. O que acontecera fora que o momento em que romperam o quase inexistente "caso" – não era nada mais do que isso – fora numa briga terrível que terminara em "NUNCA MAIS APAREÇA NA MINHA FRENTE!". À partir desse dia, a relação social que não passava de formais cumprimentos pelo sobrenome passara à total ausência de um simples "oi" e até a troca de um pequeno olhar. Quando o faziam, era para fulminar à distância. A sorte fora que isso acontecera no seu último ano de estudo lá, o que significou que ele foi embora depois de alguns meses e nunca mais precisou ver Orin Sky. Isso resumia a gravidade da situação.

Não que quisesse fugir dela; Orin era apenas uma mulher irritante e encrenqueira, nada o suficiente para lhe pôr medo. Mas apenas lembrar-se dela o fazia recordar de uma fase de sua vida que simplesmente queria esquecer para sempre: a fase antes de conhecer Gina. Estava tendo um pouco de sucesso até agora, mas a chegada da velha conhecida fizera tudo voltar como uma avalanche. Lembrava-se do dia em que fora para Rhane, para aprender técnicas da mais pura Magia Negra, o que permitiria à ele fazer mais mal às pessoas do que até aquele momento então. Matara duas delas naquele dia. Quase matara alguém que viria a ser um grande amigo, de verdade. Não se lembrava do que fazia uma pessoa agir daquela forma para alcançar objetivos desprezíveis como aqueles. Aquilo fazia parte de um passado tão distante que Tom quase podia jurar que não era a mesma pessoa que cometera aqueles assassinatos. Ele mudara.

Descobrira que não precisava tanto assim de poder e, de repente, largou tudo o que vinha buscando para buscar um amor que o completava. Quando estava com Gina, era como se não precisasse de mais nada, lembrou ele, com um sorriso fraco. Mas devia saber que as pessoas não viviam para sempre. Todos tinham que ir um dia, e esse dia aconteceu mais cedo para ela. Embora ele já tivesse em parte se conformado – faziam quase vinte anos, afinal -, uma pequena parcela lá no fundo dele desejava com todas as forças que tudo não tivesse passado de um sonho ruim. E essa pequena parte era quem o fazia se martirizar mesmo contra vontade, se culpando pela morte da mulher.

"Prometo ser fiel, amar e respeitar, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, até que a morte nos separe". Tom nunca dissera essas palavras, mas tinha a certeza de que fora o que fizera durante os felizes anos que estivera com a garota. Enquanto tantos outros faziam quebrar aquela promessa, ele, que nunca as proclamara, tinha cumprido-as, e acreditava que Gina também. E de repente, ela se fora. Enfim, a morte os separou. Nunca apostaria que fosse ela a ir primeiro. Não era certo. Queria que Gina soubesse o quanto sentia por ela antes que isso acontecesse, mas desconfiava que não havia palavras para tanto. Mas mesmo assim… desejava que tivesse acontecido o contrário. Em todo caso, era muito melhor que seus filhos tivessem continuado com uma mãe jovem e boa, do que com um pai velho e desajeitado. Sabia que o era; ouvira Gina rir uma vez quando ele tentava fazer com que Julliet parasse de chorar.

Ele se levantou de sua cama, pegando a varinha no colchão, e pôs-se de pé. O curandeiro, que cuidava de outro paciente bem pior do que ele (alguma coisa lhe decepara a mão e, embora não corresse risco de vida, devia estar doendo bastante) virou-se na mesma hora.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – perguntou, num quê de superioridade que Tom não gostou nada.

- Me levantando – disse sarcasticamente.

- Você tem que ficar quieto um pouco. Não percebe que podia ter morrido? – disse o outro num tom de sermão.

- Escuta aqui, eu tenho que avisar alguém que estou aqui, certo? Caso contrário, vão ficar sem seu pagamento – retrucou ele.

O curandeiro pareceu pensar um pouco.

- Não é necessário, podemos sacar da sua conta no Gringotes. É só dar o número do cofre.

Tom ficou encarando o curandeiro.

- Acha mesmo que vou dar o número do meu cofre à estranhos! – disse ele, ríspido. Na verdade, se soubessem de algum modo que ele estava vivo…

- Mas…

- Não adianta, eu não vou permitir uma coisa dessas! – sibilou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

- Ah, está bem! Vai avisar seus parentes! Tem uma sala dos curandeiros no fim do corredor. Diga que o Dr. Collins deixou você usar a lareira – desistiu o bruxo, irritado. Deu um muxoxo e complementou: - E depois volte para preencher o formulário. - Tom deu um sorrisinho quando ele se virou para o outro.

Saiu do quarto calmamente. Olhou para os dois lados no corredor. Cheio, observou, com uma pontada de desgosto. Atravessou o lugar escuro e se encaminhou à uma bifurcação onde lia-se em placas que eram os sanitários. Perfeito. Afastou-se para as sombras e desaparatou.

Ou pelo menos tentou.

Seu corpo oscilou entre o Sto. Mungus e Basilisk Hall, depois, naquela sensação de que parecia feito de luz por alguns segundos, voltou para onde estava. Ele sentiu que o coração batia depressa. O que raios dera errado? Se tivesse ficado preso no espaço… Não queria nem imaginar. Isso nunca acontecera antes. Provavelmente estaria perdido se o Esquadrão de Reversão de Feitiços Acidentais o encontrariam e então… fim. Certamente que seria o fim.

Então ele leu na parede oposta à que estava encostado. Uma placa dourada e reluzente dizia: "PRÉDIO PROTEGIDO CONTRA APARATAÇÃO E DESAPARATAÇÃO COM FEITIÇO SUPERCONCENTRADO. NÃO TENTE PRATICAR NENHUMA DAS ATIVIDADES CITADAS ACIMA."

Era isso! Mas que droga! Tom olhou para os lados, procurando uma escapatória. Estava cheio de gente ali. Pensou em ir até a sala dos curandeiros, realmente, e chamar alguém pela lareira. Já tinha dado alguns passos quando se lembrou que era perigoso mostrar seu rosto em lugares desconhecidos e que arriscaria seu segredo. Richard não iria em seu socorro de imediato, sabia ele. Esperaria o fim do expediente. Erika era tão malvada que era capaz de fazer o mesmo, mas por pura sacanagem, já que buscava chamar sua atenção desde que tivera que se tornar mãe e pai de Julliet. A última estava tendo aulas no Departamento dos Aurores e Tom não achava sensato dar as caras por lá, literalmente. O que faria? Não havia ninguém que pudesse ajudar em B.Hall aquela hora que não estivesse encrencado com o Ministério...

Então,tudo se fez claro. Como não pensara nisso antes! A técnica da Transmissão de Pensamentos! Era tão óbvio...

Tom entrou no banheiro e se trancou. Sentou-se no tampo do sanitário e se concentrou um pouco. Só precisava que Julliet ouvisse o que ele queria e viesse em seu auxílio. Fechou os olhos então e forçou o pensamento no que queria e no destinatário desejado.

"Jullliet", chamou ele. Esperou alguns segundos só para ter certeza, então… "Julliet, preciso de sua ajuda. Estou no St. Mungus completamente sem dinheiro. Não vão me deixar sair daqui se souberem quem eu sou. Por favor, me ajude."

Ele ainda estava concentrado quando ouviu a resposta dela.

"Como é que isso foi acontecer?" Parecia espantada. "O que foi que aconteceu!"

"Explico mais tarde", apressou-se ele. "Estou no térreo, corredor dois, se não me engano. Traga dinheiro para pagar o hospital e venha rápido. O curandeiro responsável já está desconfiando de mim".

"Está bem. Não saia daí…"

A transmissão foi encerrada, dando um espaço a um pequeno vazio no seus pensamentos. Demorou alguns segundos para se lembrar o que estava fazendo num banheiro quando abriu os olhos.

Ok, já estava tudo feito. Agora era só esperar…

Na verdade Julliet era tão eficiente que apenas deu tempo para inventar uma desculpa para ser dispensada da aula, passar em B.Hall para pegar dinheiro e aparatar no hospital. A garota chegou até ele em mais ou menos vinte minutos, o que foi muito bom, pois Tom estava começando a reparar que o quarto onde estava ficava ao lado do que quase matara Gina uma vez, há muito tempo atrás, e aquela descoberta estava provocando nele um incômodo começo de pânico.

Saíram de lá em uns dez minutos. As normas do hospital, de ter que preencher uma ficha com os dados do paciente, tiveram que ser cumpridas. Na verdade, a pessoa da ficha nunca existiu, então, não poderia haver qualquer forma de reconhecimento; o dinheiro fora pago em espécie e não poderia haver complicações quanto a irem retirar no seu cofre. Mas parecia que seus problemas estavam só começando.

Teria que encontrar Orin Sky no castelo, agora…

Além de tudo, Julliet quis saber o que ele _fazia_ no hospital assim que chegaram no saguão de B.Hall. Parecia desconfiar de que ele estava com algum problema de saúde e não contara a ninguém. Demorou algum tempo para explicar que seu problema era uma louca com uma espada que aparecera depois de três quartos de século querendo guarida. Mas Julliet pareceu desconfiada ainda assim, pois haviam vários homicidas condenados morando no castelo e ele nunca achara ruim, então teve que contar uma parte da convivência com Orin Sky em Rhane para a filha entender. E isso demorou um bocado.

- Então… - disse Julliet por fim, ambos parados em pé no meio do saguão. – Deixa eu ver se entendi direito: uma mulher te furou com uma espada?

- Na verdade… foi – admitiu ele, com uma expressão de desgosto.

- E… onde está essa tal de _Orin_? – O tom da ruiva era de suspeita.

Tom ergueu a cabeça para encara um par de olhos escuros que acabavam de despontar no arco da Ala Oeste, por cima do ombro da filha. Deu um suspiro de derrota e disse, cansado.

- Atrás de você.

Julliet virou-se num salto. As duas ficaram um tempo que pareceu a ele uma eternidade se encarando. Por fim, Orin desviou os olhos para ele e disse, secamente:

- Está com ciúmes de você. Sua mulher?

Tom arregalou os olhos, mas acabou dando um sorrisinho.

- Não – quase pôde ver um ligeiro alívio se formar em seu rosto. Entreouviu um "Sorte dela", desdenhoso, mas ignorou -, mas se parece bastante com a mãe.

E ficou satisfeito ao notar que ela não pareceu gostar de resposta. Ficou séria, uma expressão fechada lavou seu rosto branco. Parecia lívida de fúria.

- Que foi? Parece estranha. Talvez seja o choque de descobrir que você não foi a única a descobrir meus encantos… Não esperava que eu fosse ficar me prendendo por sua causa, não é? – disse, suavemente, fazendo força para não piscar enquanto a encarava.

- Diga quanta bobagem quiser, Riddle – disse Orin, displicente. – Mas eu quero saber se tem um quarto decente nessa espelunca. Você sabe, trato é trato.

- Não vou quebrar promessa nenhuma – "mesmo que minha vontade seja contrária", pensou ele. – Pegue um na Ala Leste – disse, por fim, apontando para a passagem.

- Não vai me mostrar o caminho? – indagou ela, quando ele começou a se deslocar na direção contrária. Julliet seguiu seu encalço, parecendo receosa que ele estivesse fraco de alguma forma pelo ferimento.

- Você não é a esperta? – debochou ele, quando passou por uma Orin perplexa. – Ache!

- Eu acho sim – bufou ela, pegando a bagagem em cada mão e, desembestada, passou pelo arco de mármore.

**II**

Ela levantou-se cedo, agora que precisava ter as aulas no Departamento dos Aurores. Estava tendo muito pouco tempo livre e tinha que aproveita-los muito bem. À propósito, o pedido do pai no dia anterior fora uma perfeita intervenção divina para tirá-la daquela aula maçante de Vigilância e Rastreamento. Harry compreendera na mesma hora quando disse que teria que abandonar a aula por motivos "familiares" e foi muito generoso deixando-a sair; não tinha muita certeza se o pai o teria feito no seu lugar. Falando em Harry, ele anda meio nervoso porque saíra o resultado de uma pesquisa sobre Bruxos Bem Sucedidos Mais Cobiçados Pela Mulherada, e ele estava entre os resultados. Julliet acha muito engraçado quando alguém cita o fato, porque ele fica todo vermelho e começa a gaguejar, coisa que os engraçadinhos da classe já perceberam.

Nos estágios do período da tarde, eram designados pequenos grupos de estagiários para um grupo de aurores. Achava que a influência de ser sobrinha da Hermione e do Rony tenham feito seu grupo cair sob os cuidados dos três. Harry se incluia nesse grupo de aurores experientes. Ouviu dizer que eram chamados de Trio Parada Dura no tempo do seu pai e só porque se separaram diversas vezes e agora Harry era o treinador, não significava que não pudessem continuar o trabalho juntos. Já o grupo de estagiários incluía ela e Roger Smigglons, um cara que fez o teste três anos consecutivos para conseguir entrar na turma. Ela toda consistia em mais cinco alunos, cujos melhores amigos na hora dos intervalos são Nathanael Douglas, que era um colega nascido trouxa da Corvinal em Hogwarts, e Deodora Longbotton, filha do professor de Herbologia, Neville Longbotton que, ouviu dizer, também já teve seu tempo de auror na época que seu querido papai aprontava. Mas não sabia se era verdade, nunca perguntou à amiga.

Apesar de ser muito cedo, Julliet encontrou seu pai e Richard numa discussão aos sussurros no corredor que antecedia a entrada para o hall. Tom parecia inteiramente furioso que o filho mais velho tivesse sido burro o suficiente para cair na artimanha de Orin e soltá-la. Richard retrucava impaciente que não era problema dele que todos os criminosos procurados fossem conhecidos dele e usassem disso para se dar bem. Acabaram se dando conta de que a garota observava e pararam de discutir; fizeram cara feia um para o outro e saíram para o saguão. Julliet seguiu-os contendo o riso. Na verdade fora bem engraçado.

Assim que eles sentaram-se à mesa para o café da manhã, ela notou que fazia um grupo interessante. Era ela, Tom, Richard, Susan e Ashley. Mas não passou cinco minutos depois, alguém apareceu inesperadamente para a refeição: Orin Sky.

A mulher sorriu de modo vitorioso assim que Tom fez uma expressão feíssima ao vê-la entrar no salão. Disse um bom dia provocador para Richard e sentou-se na outra ponta da mesa. O pai parecia querer sair dali, mas forçou-se na cadeira até terminar seu café para não dar a satisfação à outra. Estes trocaram olhares feios durante toda a refeição. Ela e Richard trocavam olhares cômicos de vez em quando, mas as outras duas mulheres pareciam não gostar nada da antipatia de Tom pela novata, como se achassem que ela estava tendo mais atenção do que as duas.

Quando deram oito horas ela se despediu de todos e subiu para pegar seu material e então aparatar para o Ministério. Encontrou Richard no saguão. Os dois trocaram sorrisos cúmplices antes de desaparecerem.

Julliet chegou no Departamento dos Aurores antes da maioria dos colegas. Deles, apenas Deodora já havia chegado. Estava encostada na porta enquanto ocorria uma anormal movimentação lá dentro. Olhou meio entediada para os lados e abriu um pequeno sorriso ao vê-la.

- Oi, Jully – saudou a amiga. Era levemente gordinha e dona de cabelos louros escuros e encaracolados.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – indagou, olhando os aurores irem de uma mesa à outra e ocasionalmente parar para consultar rapidamente o mapa da parede.

- O "Comensal" atacou de novo, dessa vez um bruxo de família tradicional enquanto saia de um restaurante – informou Deodora, parecendo levemente entediada. Julliet segurou-se para não demonstrar o quanto achava aquele apelido engraçado. – As aulas foram suspensas.

A ruiva arregalou os olhos.

- _As aulas foram suspensas!_ – admirou-se.

- Claro. O Sr. Potter está ajudando nas investigações, não vai dar aula hoje.

- Bom, como seja. Vou ver se posso ajudar.

Ouviu uma risadinha da amiga antes de entrar na sala, mas não se deteve por ela. Caminhou diretamente até Rony e Hermione, que estavam de pé conversando entre si em voz baixa. A tia parou abruptamente de falar quando viu-a chegando perto.

- Oi – cumprimentou-os, ansiosa. - Eu soube o que está acontecendo. Eu posso ajudar de alguma forma?

- Você ajuda ficando fora disso tudo – disse uma voz rouca às suas costas. Viu Harry puxar Rony para um canto, depois de lançar a ela um olhar severo. Sentiu uma pontada de raiva por ele tê-la tratado como criança. Mas achou melhor não responder, de acordo com a educação que recebera de seu pai. Às vezes não era prudente exprimir sua opinião.

Mas Harry não falou com Rony, como se se lembrasse de algo mais urgente do que tinha para falar com o colega. Voltou-se mais uma vez para ela, que encarou-o surpresa. Ele parecia pensar por um momento no que ia dizer, depois falou finalmente, de modo ríspido.

- O que seu pai estava pensando quando mandou Richard soltar a Sky? Faz idéia de há quanto tempo estávamos tentando capturar aquela criminosa? – disse, meio irritado, como se a culpa fosse dela.

- Ei, vai com calma. Meu pai não mandou soltar Orin! – Julliet disse, defendendo-o, sentindo uma pontadinha de raiva. – Se quiser, pode ir prender ela lá em casa. Aquela m_ulher_ enganou Richard e meu pai está furioso com ele por causa disso, se quer saber. E com razão, ela é insuportável.

- Ela está na sua casa? E seu pai está nervoso por causa disso? – admirou-se ele, como se não fosse a resposta que esperava.

- Exato. Eu já disse que pode prendê-la se quiser, vai ser um grande favor que faz à todos nós.

Harry então deu um sorrisinho pouco perceptível. Julliet não entendeu de início, mas então ele falou, maldosamente:

- Acho que não há problema em deixar ela um pouquinho em seus cuidados. Pra que estragar uma amizade tão grande entre ela e seu pai, não?

- Oh, Harry, você é mau – comentou ela em voz baixa, depois de um tempo.

- Ele não mediria esforços para fazer o mesmo que eu, querida Julliet – explicou Harry, os olhos faiscando de um modo que ela reconheceria em outras pessoas, como os tios Fred e Jorge; olhos de quem acabara de fazer alguma coisa errada mas que estava adorando a idéia. Depois de um tempo, pareceu lembrar-se que tinha mais coisas à fazer.

"Ah, sim, agora estamos ocupados com outra coisa.", disse, virando-se para Rony e deixando-a olhando para suas costas.

Ela ia dizer em voz alta para nunca dar às costas à filha caçula de seu pior inimigo quando tocaram seu ombro. Hermione olhava-a com cara de quem estava fazendo força para se manter séria e chamou-a com um gesto para se juntar à ela no fim da sala.

- Não deixa ele irritar você. Sabe o tanto de culpa que seu pai tem nisso – disse Hermione simplesmente.

- Isso é perseguição pessoal. A lei diz que um auror nunca pode utilizar de seu poder por vingança pessoal – indignou-se ela, cruzando os braços. Era de se espantar que sua tia não soubesse disso.

Mas Hermione concordou com a cabeça. Puxou a sobrinha para mais perto e disse no seu ouvido.

- Mas de acordo com a lei, seu pai foi dado como desaparecido e morto em 2008. Ninguém utiliza de seus poderes para prejudicar uma pessoa morta, estou certa?

Julliet piscou. Demorou um pouco para entender o que a tia estava falando, depois lembrou-se que era verdade. Lembrava de ter tido que decorar isso para a prova de História da Magia no sétimo ano.

- Mas isso é injustiça – protestou a garota.

- Que quer que façamos? Mandemos uma coruja para o Departamento de Execução da Magia e digamos que queremos que os aurores sejam punidos por prejudicar os mortos? – Hermione deu uma risada áspera. – Insanidade é o suficiente para que no mínimo percamos o emprego, querida.

Julliet olhou para a mesa à sua frente. Fazia sentido, claro, mas não queria simplesmente admitir derrota.

- E não me olhe com essa cara – censurou Hermione, quando Julliet voltou a olhar para a tia.

- Não é isso – disse a ruiva, pensativa. – Eu só estava pensando se eu não poderia ajudar de alguma forma no que está acontecendo.

A mulher olhou para os lados sigilosa.

- Você ajudaria me dando uma lista completa de todos os Comensais da Morte que ficaram livres de Azkaban.

Julliet deu um sorrisinho.

- Sinto muito, tia, as informações de que você precisa são tão confidencias que nem eu sei. E mesmo se eu soubesse, papai me esganaria… - disse ela, conformada. – Não acha mesmo que isso tem alguma coisa à ver com os Comensais de verdade, acha?

- Pode ter alguma ligação – falou a tia, impaciente.

- Não creio. A pessoa que está fazendo essas coisas parece mais um imitador grotesco. Talvez para passar as suspeitas para os Comensais da Morte que não foram para a prisão, como a senhora fez.

Houve a impressão de que Hermione corara levemente. Deu uma tosse forçada, como se para ter tempo de pensar numa resposta, mas Rony chamou assim que ela abriu a boca. Pareceu bastante apressada em atender ao chamado do marido, pois saiu bem aliviada de perto dela.

Julliet sorriu. Parecia estar no sangue um certo prazer por fazer os outros ficarem constrangidos.

Sentou-se à mesa da tia, observando a movimentação. Tentava capitar um pouco das conversas aos cochichos que os aurores trocavam rapidamente, mas parecia quase impossível. Era de certo algum tipo de operação que não confiavam nem aos estagiários. Todos punham os olhos nela assim que se aproximavam para cochichar com alguém e não desviavam até que tivesse dito tudo em volume bem mais baixo que o normal. O zumbido que persistia na sala incomodava um bocado, mesmo porque Julliet não conseguia se concentrar em nenhum deles. Ela se repreendeu por isso. Estava achando que não estava dando o máximo de si. Seu pai obviamente já teria sacado o que estava acontecendo em dois tempos. Mas Julliet estava com a cabeça cheia demais no momento.

Resignada que não faria nada, a garota levantou-se da mesa e ia atravessando a sala em direção à porta de saída. Ia voltar para a casa e fazer algo útil. Seria divertido se descobrisse o que estava acontecendo sozinha. Nunca mais iam subestimá-la por alguma coisa se desvendasse esse caso. E era isso que ela estava disposta a fazer.

Não deu atenção quando Hermione chamou seu nome. Não queria se desconcentrar do que estava planejando fazer. Talvez nunca mais tivesse coragem para isso novamente.

Acenou com a cabeça para a amiga ao passar pela porta. Deodora retribuiu o aceno, entediada.

A idéia ainda estava tão iluminada em sua cabeça que Julliet ainda tinha dificuldade para ver onde estava indo. Bem, julgando começar por onde ela queria, era uma idéia arriscada, mas depois disso teria apenas que cuidar para que nada fosse reparado. E esse era o problema…

Ela desaparatou do Átrio do Ministério para o saguão de Basilisk Hall. Olhou aos lados e viu-se sozinha. Perfeito, pensou. Silenciosa e sorrateira, atravessou o hall e chegou à escada que levava à Ala Norte. Respirou fundo e fechou os olhos por um momento. Daria uma trabalheira para explicar se a apanhassem enquanto fazia o que viera fazer, principalmente se seu pai o fizesse…

Abriu os olhos, decidida.

Era hora de visitar a velha Sala de Planejamentos.

Julliet estava arfante no jardim. Sentara num banco de pedra para poder respirar e apertava na mão um velho pergaminho enrolado, do mesmo modo que apertava com a outra mão suas vestes na altura do peito. Mas depois de ofegar bastante, um sorriso histérico apareceu em seu rosto.

Na tensão de ter consciência de que fazia algo errado, ela se esquecera de que podia perfeitamente aparatar e desaparatar da porta da sala, ao invés de percorrer o castelo inteiro com o coração saindo pela boca. Não podia fazer isso diretamente da Sala de Planejamentos porque estava protegida com um feitiço. A porta também estava, mas Julliet já sabia como abrir.

Estava estritamente claro que a Sala de Planejamentos era a sala mais proibida de Basilisk Hall. Por um segundo, Julliet estremeceu por pensar nisso.

Já entrara lá algumas vezes, mas nunca tirara nada de seu lugar. Agora que fora trancada, a magia de proteção de arquivos pessoais não existia mais. Podia tirar qualquer coisa que estivesse naquela sala, de cima de escrivaninhas com nomes em dourado, de estantes e prateleiras que cobriam as paredes, de armários de vidro como muitos daquele lugar e, principalmente, do grande mural de madeira que ficava perto da porta.

Talvez fosso porque sabia que ninguém ia entrar lá, mas às vezes quando queria ficar sozinha, ia escondida à Sala de Planejamentos. Era uma sala grande e meio escura, embora as inúmeras vidraças no alto que não eram comuns na arquitetura do castelo, contendo uma grande mesa no centro e diversas escrivaninhas individuais mais ao fundo. Todas pertenciam aos Comensais do grupo cinco, o mais importante de todos. Lembrava-se particularmente de uma ao fim da sala, a que tinha escrito "G. Weasley". Lembrava-se bastante bem de ter encontrado uma lixa de unha entre as penas de escrever e ainda se admirava por ninguém do tempo dela ter sacado que G.W. era uma mulher só de olhar para sua escrivaninha. Tinha até um prendedor de cabelos e dois brincos desaparelhados, se olhasse bem por toda a extensão do móvel. Lembrava até de ter mexido nos papéis que estavam lá em cima e um bilhete dizendo "Me encontre às nove, você sabe aonde" ter caído lá do meio. Realmente rira nessa hora, lembrando-se do caso escondido que seus pais estavam tendo na época. Aquilo era tão romântico!

Mas agora retirara uma coisa de dentro da sala, praticamente roubara, algo que sabia que era importante. E aquilo estava na sua mão, o que ela constatou, enquanto ficava mais calma. Ela abriu o pergaminho devagar, as mãos levemente trêmulas. A primeira coisa que via escrito era "Comensais da Morte" numa caligrafia de dar medo. Julliet a conhecia muito bem.

Dando uma última olhada para os lados, colocou cuidadosamente o pergaminho de lado e pegou sua bolsa. Como uma aspirante à auror, devia pensar em todas as possibilidades. Não acreditava realmente nesta, mas se arriscara sua reputação dentro de sua própria casa, tinha que ver se valia alguma coisa. Afinal, sua tia Hermione era quem menos se podia chamar de burra, e fora ela quem dera a idéia. Se por acaso a pessoa que ela procurava estivesse ali, então teria valido cem vezes a pena.

Pegou uma pena e um tinteiro e começou a passar à limpo os nomes. A letra saiu meio trêmula no começo, mas já estava regular no fim. A manhã estava geladinha, embora fosse verão e o sol a cobrisse; essa combinação deixava o clima bastante agradável. Outra coisa que ajudava era a paisagem: uma imensidão de árvores enormes que se estendiam abaixo da linha dos seus pés e continuavam até onde ela só conseguia enxergar montanhas do tamanho do seu dedão. Ali já fora uma muralha de pedras, sobre aquele belo penhasco, que a centenas de anos sucumbira. Sobrava apenas as ruínas de tal construção, com a qual alguém antes de ela nascer construíra aquele banco para admirar a paisagem. O sol nascia radiante à sua direita e deixava tudo dourado, mostrando a magnificência de seus domínios. Todas essas coisas juntas quase puderam deixar Julliet calma.

Depois de copiar tudo, enrolou o pergaminho e colocou-o no bolso. Nem queria imaginar se um vento batesse e jogasse o papel planalto abaixo. Nunca mais iria achar e então nunca poderia voltar o documento para o seu lugar original – e pretendia fazer isso no ainda hoje.

Tirou então uma coleção completa de páginas de jornal onde o "comensal" aparecia e uma folha de anotações. Registrou nesta todos os lugares onde ele já atacara, perfil das vítimas e descartou da sua lista de nomes todos aqueles que sabia já ter morrido, que julgava incapaz de cometer algum outro crime ou que estava fora do país com certeza. Terminado o trabalho, sabia já ser hora do almoço. Mas não tinha a intenção de entrar. Não agora.

Devia estar feliz por ter resumido o pergaminho de mais de quatrocentos nomes em apenas uma folha, mas não estava. Ali estavam somente nomes de pessoas que ela não fazia idéia de quem eram ou que não poderia provar nunca que já estivera metido com Magia Negra ou qualquer facção criminosa. Além do mais, da outra parte da pesquisa só concluíra que o "comensal" não atacava em qualquer ordem ou não tinha preferências por algum tipo de raça, idade, altura, religião ou se era bruxo ou trouxa. Ele parecia simplesmente escolher suas vítimas ao acaso no lugar que lhe convinha na hora. Isso não estava sendo nada fácil.

Quando deixou de lado a pena e cobriu o rosto com as mãos para acalmar as idéias, Julliet ouviu uma exclamação que a fez dar um pulo do banco onde estava e arregalar os olhos castanhos para a pessoas à suas costas.

- Puxa, por um momento pensei que fosse nossa mãe – disse lhe Erika, parecendo genuinamente espantada. A irmã lhe deu um sorriso nervoso e continuou: - Eu costumava encontrá-la sempre sentada aí, escrevendo em seu diário…

Julliet piscou.

- A mãe tinha um diário?

- Tinha. Bem, não sei onde está, provavelmente em alguma gaveta lá do quarto quinze. – A morena parou de falar, detendo os olhos no amontoado de papéis e jornal ao lado da irmã mais nova. – O que está fazendo? O almoço já foi servido.

- Hum, trabalhando – respondeu Julliet de má vontade.

Para seu receio, Erika chegou mais perto e se sentou na pontinha do banco. A ruiva notou que a irmã olhava atenta para tudo aquilo que estivera fazendo. Por um momento pareceu que a outra estava mais pálida do que o normal, mas concluiu que era apenas a luz que batia em seu rosto. Não havia o que as sombreasse ali, estavam à mercê do sol.

- Jully, você está investigando essa pessoa? – perguntou baixinho a irmã. Decididamente havia um tom estranho na voz da outra e a ruiva começou a achar que não era efeito da luz a palidez acima do normal de Erika.

- Qual o problema? – perguntou, temerosa. Pela voz dela, algo muito estranho estava acontecendo.

Erika ergueu os olhos para ela. Eram cinzas escuro e enormes, pareciam duas vezes mais irreais que os de seu pai. Estavam arregalados, alarmados, indiferente de tudo o que já vira a irmã fazer.

- Não acha estranho todos esses ataques? – disse a irmã por fim, a voz baixa. – Não tem a impressão de que tudo isso é familiar demais?

- Também acha isso? – perguntou Julliet, sentindo a cor esvair de seu rosto também. – A tia Mione também acha.

Erika mirou-a parecendo aflita, depois continuou.

- Não lhe parece que essa pessoa está _aqui dentro de casa_? – perguntou mais baixo do que antes.

Julliet arregalou os olhos.

- Aqui!

- Claro… - A outra pareceu desconcertada de repente, como se duvidar de sua família não fosse o que tinha em mente.

- M-mas… Porque você acha isso?

Erika se endireitou e deu um sorrisinho nervoso que pareceu meio lunático. Julliet concluiu que ela tivesse aprendido com Bellatrix.

- Ninguém realmente morreu até agora… Se fosse um Comensal de verdade já teria matado há muito tempo, mas talvez essa pessoa quisesse apenas pregar peças.

Julliet boquiabriu-se.

- Acha que o Dylan…? – espantou-se, nervosa.

- Eu não acho nada – apressou-se a dizer Erika, mas alisando o cabelo de modo impulsivo. – Mas é estranho que agora que o casamento dele começa a ir mal e o Jason 'tá voltando pra escola esses ataques comecem de modo tão grotesco. Como se fosse pra… chamar a atenção ou para provocar o pai. – Ela olhou para a caçula como se não acreditasse no que falara e calou-se.

Julliet engoliu em seco.

- Erika, esses ataques deixaram várias pessoas internadas com problemas sérios e ninguém nunca viu nada parecido! Acha mesmo que Dylan seria tão… tão mimado à esse ponto? As brincadeiras dele sempre foram tão inocentes…

- Talvez… ele não saiba o quanto está causando más conseqüências – disse a irmã, baixinho.

Julliet negou com a cabeça.

- Não pode ser nosso irmão, Erika. Não pode. Dylan nunca teve juízo, mas nunca machucou ninguém; digo, não por querer – argumentou, querendo por tudo não se deixar envenenar pela insinuação da irmã.

- Desculpe, eu não devia ter dito nada – disse Erika, se levantando. – Mas… - ela parou e virou-se de novo para Julliet. – Você prenderia algum de nós?

Julliet olhou admirada para a irmã.

- Claro que não! – respondeu, em voz alta.

A outra ficou encarando-a como se a estivesse vendo pela primeira vez.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou, desconfiada.

- Eu… Eu não sei! – disse, irritada. – Olha, eu não quero pensar nessa hipótese, ok?

- Ok – disse Erika, com um olhar vago. – Nos vemos mais tarde. Você devia ir almoçar, Jully.

Ela não respondeu. Esperou a irmã sumir de vista entre as árvores para voltar-se para os seus papéis. Guardou todos na bolsa e tentou se levantar. Ao invés disso ficou mirando o chão sem vê-lo.

Será que as suspeitas de Erika tinham algum fundamento? Faria sentido dizer que o casamento de Dylan estava mesmo acabando, embora todas as evidências à favor? Será que o irmão estava passando por uma "crise de atenção", o que nunca acontecera antes?

Ela não sabia, e não queria pensar nisso. Nunca pensara que poderia se envolver nesse tipo de problema.

Pela primeira vez tentou imaginar o que sua mãe faria. Ela estivera mesmo tantas vezes ali no mesmo banco que ela, admirando aquela vista onde a mente podia vagar por além daquelas montanhas lá longe, no horizonte?… Pelo jeito tinham muito mais em comum do que ela imaginava.

**III**

Harry voltou para a casa exausto. Eles todos haviam ficado horas no Ministério e na cena do crime procurando pistas. Ele, Rony e Mione nem haviam almoçado. Jogou a capa no sofá e subiu meio tonto pelas escadas. Tudo, tudo mesmo, o que desejava no momento era um banho quente onde pudesse relaxar e tirar aquele cheiro horrível de suor.

Empurrou a porta do quarto e entrou. Abriu a janela para deixar entrar o ar fresco e foi para o banheiro. Enquanto a água do chuveiro esquentava, ele permitia que seus pensamentos vagassem. Estavam talvez dando um passo para descobrir quem era o "comensal", entretanto estavam ainda tão longe…

Ele deixara uma marca de lama no chão, com a impressão da sola do sapato. Parecera que aparatara de algum lugar onde havia muita terra molhada, mas, na Inglaterra… Ele poderia facilmente ter apartado de qualquer lugar. Ali mesmo em Hogsmeade, por exemplo, era cheio de lama por todos os lados. Ainda mais nessa época do ano. Não era uma pista das melhores. Só o que podiam deduzir é que era uma pessoa alta, ou com um pé muito desproporcionalmente grande.

Despiu-se e entrou na banheira, tomando cuidado para deixar a varinha por perto. O contato com a água era agradável, pra quem estava sujo. A tensão entranhada em seu corpo pareceu desanuviar-se um pouco e pôde sentir-se quase totalmente relaxado. O pensamento do trabalho desapareceu de sua mente. Um outro pensamento, talvez até mais perturbador, tomou conta dela.

Ele se lembrava de ver Julliet Riddle saindo do Departamento dos Aurores, perfeitamente, como se uma imagem de TV estivesse em frente aos seus olhos abertos. Estivera escutando informações dos os colegas naquela hora, mas seus olhos conseguiram ver apenas Julliet quando aquele borrão vermelho passou pela sala e saiu pela porta. De alguma forma quisera destruir qualquer futuro envolvimento mais íntimo com sua _aluna_, sendo mais grosso que o normal, mas mesmo assim não conseguia impedir que os pensamentos viessem. A incrível semelhança entre Julliet e Gina o confundia cada vez mais, e não seria _justo_ fazer-se sentir pela moça o que sentia pela mãe dela. E o pior de tudo, ela parecia acostumada com a grosseria e continuava tratando-o como um grande amigo ou coisa do tipo. E quanto mais Julliet o tratava com desmerecida atenção e gentileza, mais perigosos ficavam seus sentimentos por ela.

Seria possível que os Riddle desejassem sempre vencê-lo de alguma forma?

- Certamente – respondeu uma voz no mesmo cômodo.

Harry levou um dos maiores sobressaltos de sua vida. Cuspiu um tanto de água e puxou a cortina da banheira para se cobrir. Tom Riddle estava se divertindo com seus esforços, se estivesse traduzindo bem aquele sorriso medonho.

Ele tateou cegamente o chão ao lado da banheira, mas não havia nada ali.

- Procurando isso? – perguntou o outro, calmamente, com um sorriso. Harry percebeu a própria varinha entre aqueles dedos compridos.

- Por que será que eu já ouvi essa fala antes? – grunhiu Harry, furioso.

- Não sei do que está falando – disse Tom, mirando-o com fingida preocupação. – Agora, você passou um bocado de tempo pensando na minha filha, Potter. Espero que não esteja com más intenções.

Ele não respondeu. Admitir que estava tendo sonhos acordados com a filha do pior inimigo era a última coisa que tinha em mente.

- O que está fazendo aqui? Não foi para me ver pelado, acredito – disse, azedo.

- Não se preocupe, não vou abusar de você; mesmo se eu fosse chegado não há muito para se ver aí, não é? – debochou Tom, maldosamente. – Mas, você está certo, eu não vim aqui para isso.

- Então? – perguntou, ríspido. – Eu gostaria que fosse direto ao assunto porque, se percebeu, estou no meio de um banho e não acredito que seja a melhor hora para receber uma visita.

- Sim, eu sei. Porque acha que vim numa hora tão imprópria? – perguntou o outro. Harry teve que concordar, embora não gostasse nada disso. Estava inibido fisicamente (se ao menos a maldita raça humana não inventasse de usar roupas!) e distraído, o que permitiu perdeu sua varinha, e agora estava sem defesa também. A cena era simplesmente ridícula: uma conversa no banheiro onde ele estava nu e desarmado numa banheira enquanto Voldemort desdenhava dele duplamente armado e rindo de sua triste situação.

Mas Tom Riddle não foi direto ao assunto. Harry tinha se esquecido que o maior prazer do outro era vê-lo furioso, e essa sensação certamente chegou ao ápice quando este sorriu irônico e encostou-se na parede como se não tivesse pressa alguma. Ele fechou os olhos e contou até dez, para tornar a abri-los com forças para suportar encarar aquela expressão de diversão no rosto do outro.

- Então, você demorou um bom tempo pra chegar. Muito trabalho com o mais novo caso de vocês? – perguntou-lhe, calmamente. – Me parece que estão longe de descobrir alguma coisa…

- Você ficou passeando pela minha _casa_! – irritou-se Harry, fazendo a água se movimentar.

- Claro que sim. Não há nada para se fazer na minha – respondeu Tom, fazendo pouco caso daquele fato.

- Mas é muito cara-de-pau…! – rosnou, olhando o outro de cara feia.

- Obrigado. Bom, mas o que realmente me trás aqui é uma coisinha que você esqueceu num restaurante à uns dias atrás…

Harry empalideceu. Então, realmente estava com ele. Viu o outro tirar uma foto do bolso.

- Onde conseguiu isso? – perguntou-lhe, mostrando a velha foto de Gina que ele arrancara do álbum de fotografias dos Weasley há muitos anos, quando ela fugira para a Ordem das Trevas.

- Molly me deu depois que ela morreu.

Tom sorriu.

- Você sempre foi um mal oclumante, Potter – desaprovou, mas parecendo achar graça. – Molly nunca daria uma foto dela pra você; daria pra mim que sou o pai dos netos dela. Então, os Weasley têm um álbum de fotografias?

Harry amarrou a cara.

- Não, imagine… Eles deixaram os filhos crescerem e se formarem na escola e não tiraram nenhuma foto – ironizou, raivoso.

O outro se desencostou da parede. Observou-o quieto.

- Que foi? – sibilou Harry.

- É que eu me perguntei muitas vezes durante esse tempo todo, Potter. O que é que você estava fazendo carregando isso no bolso?

- Guardando – ele respondeu, rapidamente. Depois completou: - Guardando para me lembrar dela.

Tom continuou quieto. Deu alguns passos para lugar nenhum e então disse:

- Eu entendo o que você sente.

Aquilo soava um tanto irreal para Harry. O homem que matara seus pais estava dizendo que entendia o que ele sentia, quase num tom de consolo. Foi estranho ver ele deixar a foto na beira da pia e falar "Fique com ela. Já tenho a minha", e depois sair pela porta. De alguma forma sabia que o outro tinha desaparatado, mas ainda assim ficou quieto escutando por um tempo.

Que loucura era essa! Harry esperava que ele tivesse pelo menos deixado sua varinha. Felizmente ela estava em cima da cama quando ele saiu do banho. Mas então, enquanto se enxugava e vestia, começou a divagar sobre porque sua cicatriz não doera ao colocar os pés em casa. Era um aviso muito bom, porque falhou?

E agora seu inimigo conhecia sua casa. O que podia ser pior? E outra coisa que estava deixando-o desconfiado era o fato de Voldemort ter citado o caso que ele estava investigando. Ele sabia de alguma coisa! Claro que sabia! E vinha tirar sarro com a cara de Harry! Mas que raiva ele tinha disso…!

Ele foi ao banheiro apanhar a foto em cima a pia. Não queria que o vapor estragasse a fotografia da garota. Sem ela, não tinha mais nada para se recordar de cada sarda de sua Gina. A lembrança muitas vezes deixava à desejar. Sempre se esquecia de algum detalhe. Ou pior, toda vez que tentava se recordar de Gina via Julliet…

Colocou o pedaço de papel sobre a cômoda cuidadosamente e pegou a toalha para estender lá em baixo. Desceu para preparar alguma coisa pra comer enquanto terminava uns relatórios, mas as preocupações não o abandonaram.

Eram seis e dez quando Harry saiu para o Ministério. Era estranho como o lugar nunca ficava vazio. Precisava organizar alguns documentos em sua sala, para que seu trabalho pudesse render mais.

Mas isso não era somente o verdadeiro e único motivo. Na realidade, ele não conseguiria ficar em casa nem mais um minuto, já que não conseguira dormir. Depois daquela visita importuna da noite passada, muitas coisas estavam girando em sua cabeça fazendo-a latejar de forma desconfortável. Não aprovava que Voldemort ficasse passeando pela sua casa quando não tinha nada para fazer e nem que sua cicatriz não doesse quando isso acontecia. Desaprovava o fato de que a legilimancia do outro estivesse melhor à cada ano e que utilizasse isso para saber exatamente o que estava ocorrendo em seus pensamentos. Condenava a idéia de que o pior inimigo estivesse à par de seus sentimentos pela falecida mulher dele ou, o que era ainda pior, pela filha.

Que tipo de gente perversa gostava de alunas anos mais novas? Isso não era nem um pouco certo, não mesmo.

E se Gina tivesse preferido ele, nada disso estaria acontecendo.

Lembrava-se da época da escola. Demorara exatos seis anos para perceber que a irmã de seu melhor amigo era uma pretendente à altura. Aliás, ela adorava-o, mesmo, como um ídolo. Mas, enfim, não devia ter dado à ela a atenção necessária, porque a idolatria não durou muito tempo. Desde que cometera a burrice de tentar protegê-la cortando relações que Gina havia seguido outro e péssimo caminho. Mas, afinal, Voldemort devia ter dado a ela muito mais cuidado do que ele. Talvez estivesse destinado há muito tempo que isso acontecesse. O final de tudo aquilo ia sempre permanecer memorável nas lembranças de Harry: ela trocando-o por seu pior inimigo, fazendo o mesmo ficar dócil como ninguém nunca imaginara, ambos unidos por breves instantes contra Draco Malfoy… A reviravolta por qual todos passaram não era nada que acontecesse todos os dias. E era muito, muito estranho, já que de um dia para o outro sua vida mudara completamente.

Entretanto, imaginou por um momento que talvez o destino soubesse exatamente o que estava fazendo. Talvez fosse apenas uma questão de continuar, seguir em frente para em breve conhecer alguém que o fizesse se esquecer de Gina. Mas isso era uma divagação muito improvável…

Harry agora não era mais o auror jovem e no auge da carreira que fora há alguns anos. Agora era uma pessoa que estava dando os últimos esforços de trabalho para juntar um bom dinheiro e finalmente curtir sua aposentadoria em paz na sua casa em Hogsmeade. Claro que atenderia aos chamados do Ministério sempre que precisassem de sua ajuda. Talvez pensasse em aceitar o cargo de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas no futuro. Não pretendia jogar fora toda sua sabedoria adquirida ao longo dos anos sem partilhá-la com outras pessoas. Seria muito egoísmo de sua parte.

Terminou sua arrumação à altura em que as outras pessoas entravam para o itinerário. Colocou o último relatório dentro da segunda gaveta e admirou seu trabalho por um momento. Ao mesmo tempo que agradeceu poder andar três passos sem tropeçar num amontoado de papéis, desagradou-lhe o fato de que agora estava muito mais complicado achar as coisas. Não era seu forte viver na organização, mas achava legal, embora o pequeno trauma na casa dos Dursley; dava uma impressão melhor à seu respeito.

Hermione foi a primeira à interromper seu descanso. A amiga não bateu na porta, apenas entrou.

- Minha nossa, o que você fez com ela? – exclamou, parecendo admirada.

- Dei uma ajeitada – respondeu, sem emoção.

- Eu não chamaria isso de "ajeitada", mas sim de reforma! Você liberou uns três metros quadrados aqui…

- Então quer dizer que ficou bom?

- Ficou ótimo – aprovou ela, olhando ao redor. – Que feitiço você usou?

Harry olhou para ela.

- Feitiço?

Hermione arregalou os olhos para ele.

- Você… não usou feitiço? – gaguejou, espantada.

- Não, eu não. Não dá pra pensar quando se faz tudo muito rápido…

- Você arrumou tudo à mão!

- Claro. Eu tive bastante prática com os Dursley, não é? – indagou ele. Não entendia o porque do espanto.

Ela olhou para o amigo preocupada.

- Harry, você está mesmo mal…

- Qual o problema? Tem gente que prefere meditar pra por as idéias em ordem, eu prefiro arrumar a sala. O que tem de tão assustador nisso?

Mas Mione continuou encarando-o.

- Nada – respondeu ela. – Nada mesmo. Aliás, isso deve ser muito bom. Não é qualquer homem que sai arrumando a casa quando fica com a cabeça cheia. As garotas devem adorar – brincou ela.

Mas Harry fechou a cara.

- Elas nunca ficam para o dia seguinte – resmungou.

- Você não escolhe as garotas certas, Harry.

- Certo, o que você considera "uma garota certa"? – perguntou, sem muito ânimo. Sabia o que queria ouvir, mas sabia que a amiga não ia dizê-lo.

- Eu não vou te dizer que é quem você está pensando, Harry, porque isso ia te colocar numa grande enrascada. Mas alguém parecida. Você tem mania de se interessar por quem não pode – avisou Hermione, severa.

Ele se sentou na ponta da mesa e olhou de cara feia.

- Você devia ir se juntar ao nosso amiguinho assassino. Ele também anda achando legal ler o pensamento dos outros ultimamente… - disse, seco.

Hermione ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Que foi que você disse? – admirou-se ela.

Harry sorriu. A amiga cerrou as sobrancelhas.

- Quando foi que ele fez isso? – perguntou ela, interessada.

- Ontem à noite – confessou. Talvez se dissesse à alguém o que o estava atormentando, sua cabeça ficasse mais leve. Então Harry contou tudo o que acontecera ontem e que estava atormentando seus pensamentos e a outra não disse nada até que ele tivesse terminado.

Ela ficou olhando Harry de um modo bem avaliador por um tempo antes de falar alguma coisa.

- Sua cicatriz não doeu? – estranhou ela. – Por quê?

- Se eu soubesse não estaria preocupado – resmungou ele, num tom de censura. – Só de imaginar que ele está talvez conseguindo controlar essas coisas me dá embrulho no estômago.

- Ou talvez – arriscou Hermione, pensativa – ele tenha melhorado tanto que a presença dele já seja suportável para você. Ora, vamos, desencana, Harry. Temos um psicopata para apanhar – lembrou ela.

- E como espera que eu me concentre se um urubu do passado pousou na minha cabeça? Eu realmente não gosto nada disso – reclamou.

- Você está assim porque ele te visitou ontem ou porque descobriu que você pensa na Julliet? – perguntou Hermione, por fim.

Ele não respondeu.

Ele saltou da mesa e começou a dar voltas pela sala. Na verdade ele não sabia o que estava pensando. Não sabia se o outro estivera somente brincando com a cara dele ou não. Não sabia se fora apenas um chute de sorte. E geralmente quando não se sabe a verdadeira cara dos fatos, o natural é temer.

E embora não fosse nunca admitir isso, Harry estava com medo. Conhecia suficientemente Voldemort para isso.

Mas Hermione parou-o com uma mão no seu ombro. Apenas olhou-o e disse:

- Não se preocupe com isso agora. Se preocupe somente com o seu trabalho, sim? Você tem um monte de coisa pra fazer. Sua turma vai chegar logo, logo. É bom arrumar alguma coisa para as aulas de hoje, e depois vamos sair para vigiar um parque. Kilmer acha que descobriu como o "comensal" ataca.

Ele ficou olhando-a por um tempo.

- Você está certa, como sempre. – Ele respirou fundo. – Nunca pensei que voltar ao país fosse me fazer tão mal.

**IV**

Ashley acordou às nove. À medida que se acostumava com o quarto e com o colchão, mais perdia o café da manhã com mais tempo de atraso. Mas não se importava muito com isso, afinal, só precisaria se preocupar quando passasse a perder o almoço. Mas isso não estava em seus planos por enquanto. Queria perder menos tempo possível naquele castelo e decidira que nem o sono iria impedir (e isso era uma grande coisa).

Aprontou-se meio sonolenta, para depois ir lavar o rosto e escovar os dentes. Esperava que Susan não tivesse saído do quarto ainda, senão teria que procurar pelo castelo inteiro e não gostava nem um pouco daquelas escadarias. Infelizmente constatou ao contrário ao procurar pela amiga no quarto ao lado.

Depois de pensar se era mais lucrativo procurar Susan ou voltar e dormir até a janta, decidiu-se pela primeira opção. Se conformou em descer as escadas até o térreo e começar sua busca. Para sua felicidade, não precisou fazer muito esforço. Assim que pisara no saguão, viu Susan e Ellen descendo as escadas da Ala Norte. As irmãs conversavam animadas.

Susan deu um gritinho quando viu-a parada ali em baixo e desceu correndo.

- O travesseiro te agarrou de novo, foi? – perguntou-lhe, rindo. – Você perdeu o café pela terceira vez seguida, menina…

- O que posso fazer? Não tenho aqueles "desterpadores" dos trouxas, meu cérebro simplesmente não sabe quando me acordar – defendeu-se, dando ombros. – O que vão fazer? Posso ir junto?

- Isso não se pergunta – disse Susan, séria. – Nós estávamos indo ver Dylan treinar, sabe? Ellen me disse que tem um pequeno campo de quadribol aqui na propriedade e, como nós não vimos nada parecido da outra vez que nós saímos, eu estou indo checar isso agora.

- Hum, boa idéia. – respondeu, virando-se para sair com as duas. – O almoço já vai sair?

- Daqui á três horas – informou Ellen, parecendo achar graça na sua pergunta. – Mas se quiser o elfo lá da cozinha pode arranjar alguma coisa pra você comer.

- Não seja por isso – bocejou, espreguiçando. – Já estamos na porta mesmo.

A caminhada pelos jardins foi agradável. Tinham ido conversando até a entrada da floresta e por ela adentro. Quem visse as três rindo daquele jeito pensaria que haviam aprontado algo muito cabeludo mesmo, mas Susan apenas contara o que lhe acontecera na noite anterior. No começo Ashley pensou em esticar a perna na frente da outra por ter participado de tão emocionante aventura ao quarto do Inominável e não tê-la acordado para ir junto, mas depois lembrou do basilisco e não se sentiu mais tão animada.

As três chegaram quinze minutos depois no seu destino. Havia uma trilha por entre as árvores que levavam até uma clareira e lá estavam somente três aros não muito oficias para a prática de quadribol. Jason estava no gol pegando as bolas que o pai jogava, embora desse para perceber que o garoto não chegava à altura de comparação. Dylan marcou todas as vezes em que arremessou. Por fim, talvez o rapaz tivesse cansado, mas pediu tempo assim que as avistou. Quando Dylan se virou para olhar, ele aproveitou para pousar e se interessar por uma garrafa d'água, o que Ashley achou muito esperto de sua parte (embora se tivesse sido com ela, não tinha certeza de que ficaria esperando uma grande oportunidade para disfarçar – ela podia não aparecer).

- Então, à que devo a honra da visita de minhas sócias? – perguntou Dylan, pousando na frente delas. Ele saltou no chão com um pouco de força demais, fazendo espirrar lama nelas. – Ah, desculpe.

Ela conteve torcer a cara e resmungou um "não foi nada" junto com as outras. Susan riu da boa vontade com que ela pronunciou a frase, fazendo o outro perceber a falta de sinceridade. Mas Dylan não a espancou por isso, apenas deu um sorriso conformado.

- Viemos ver se já temos um plano – disse Susan, interferindo no encarar constrangedor dos dois.

- Ah – disse ele, sorrindo de um modo diferente. – Eu imaginei que fosse isso. Fico feliz que tenham vindo.

Ela olhou.

- Já pensou em alguma coisa? – perguntou, surpresa. Não estava confiando realmente que Dylan, ocupado como era, tivesse paciência para pensar nisso. Mas pelo jeito ele tinha.

- Ah… _não_ – disse ele, irônico. As três encararam-no, friamente. Ele apenas recuou um passo e riu. – Brincadeira, garotas. Não fiquem bravas comigo.

- Então fala logo!

Ele parou, deu um sorriso enviesado. Então, com um leve pigarro, disse:

- É surpresa.

- Ah, vamos! – riu-se Susan. – Precisamos saber como é que vamos agarrar aquela gostosura humana! – Mas Dylan apenas meneou com a cabeça, sorrindo.

Ashley poderia bater, mas não achou muito apropriado. Ao invés disso começou a argumentar à favor de que a história fosse contada, mas antes que pudesse surtir algum efeito um ruído alto distraiu todos.

Fazendo com que Jason desse um pulo para o lado de susto, Ashley olhou aquela que pelo que sabia se chamava Orin Sky, que saltou da árvore mais próxima, caindo no chão como um gato. A nova hóspede de Basilisk Hall levantou-se calmamente e ficou observando-os com um ar de quem sabia das coisas.

- Interessante – disse ela, com poucas palavras, parecendo levemente se divertir com a coisa.

Ashley e Susan se entreolharam. Pelo que parecia, aquela pessoa agora sabia do segredo delas.

- Hum, o que é interessante? – perguntou ela, fingindo não saber de nada.

A outra apenas deu um sorriso enigmático.

Para dizer a verdade, ela não gostou muito dessa mulher.

- Será que a tal "gostosura humana" é quem eu penso que é? – devaneou a outra, baixinho, como se falasse consigo mesma. Viu Susan ficar pálida que nem papel e desconfiava que acontecia o mesmo consigo. Aquilo não era divertido. Fora sim, mas quando quem sabia era de confiança. Agora… Achava que não ia se conter de constrangimento se chegasse aos ouvidos dele que as duas hóspedes haviam apostado-no.

- Vem cá – disse Dylan, parecendo frustrado. – Eu não sei direito quem você é mas na minha terra quem escuta a conversa dos outros é xereta. Então, vê se desinfeta, ou caso contrário, nós vamos para uma sala à prova de som.

A outra apenas revirou os olhos, sorrindo superiormente.

- Logo se vê que seu pai é tão retardado que não lhe disse nada sobre a magia rhanire – disse ela, tão baixo que Dylan teve que se inclinar um pouco para ouvir o que estava dizendo.

- Ele é a pessoa mais inteligente que eu conheço – sibilou Dylan de volta. – E por sua causa está sofrendo de estresse! Sua bruxa _pervertida_!

O tom de voz que ele usou foi engraçado, e as pessoas começaram a rir, com exceção de Orin. Ela fez uma cara de quem dizia "_patético_" e desaparatou.

- Bom, tivemos um pequeno contratempo, mas acaba de ser resolvido. – Dylan disse isso calmamente, mas vislumbrando os contos dos galhos das árvores ao redor com seus olhos de jogador, desconfiado. Depois de certificar-se que não estavam sendo espionados, ele voltou a falar.

"Vai ter que ser hoje à noite, porque amanhã vou ter jogo."

Ele abriu um sorriso enquanto as duas se entreolhavam, nervosas.

- Vai ser divertido, vocês vão ver… - disse, tranqüilizando. - Eu já sei o que vou fazer, só se preocupem com a parte de vocês, ok? Agora, espero que tenham boa atuação…

Voltaram na hora do almoço com suas partes do plano na ponta da língua. Susan não conseguira entender quando Dylan contou as circunstâncias. Ashley não estava preocupada com entender, contanto que desse certo. Ellen não achara graça, embora quisesse ver.

Não que elas pudessem dizer que sabiam onde estavam se metendo. Dylan fizera-as prometer que deixariam tudo por conta dele. Deixara claro que não era exatamente um plano para fazê-las conseguir de cara o que queriam, apenas uma palhinha. Iria "entrosá-las no espírito da coisa, como um ritual de iniciação". Fora essas as palavras do mentor do crime. E embora não soubesse realmente se as intenções de Dylan eram sérias, pouco importava isso agora. O que não podia era passar as férias todas ali e não acontecer nada de inesquecível.

Enquanto comiam não podiam deixar de se entreolharem à cada instante. Tom parecia longe de desconfiar que estavam tramando contra ele para essa noite, e isso era engraçado. Talvez parecessem mais bobas que o normal, mas não estavam realmente chamando a atenção. Orin ficou a maior parte do tempo com um sorriso estranho no rosto e constantemente olhava para as duas. Susan começou a desconfiar de que ela podia ficar invisível e se perguntou se ela não haveria de estar tramando uma sabotagem. Pela cara ela ouvira onde e quando o grande acontecimento da noite ia ocorrer, e não ia deixar quieto. Não sabia qual era a dela.

Dylan chegou no fim do almoço todo sujo. Piscou pra elas quando se cruzaram perto da saída do salão. As duas subiram para a biblioteca. Não era uma boa tática para não perder a hora, mas pelo menos não dormiriam.

- O que você está achando de tudo isso? – perguntou-lhe Ashley, depois de sentarem-se no sofá com o livro que queriam.

- Não sei. Parece que meu almoço estava vivo – disse Susan em voz baixa, nervosa.

Ashley deu uma risadinha que deixava transparecer que ela estava sentindo a mesma coisa.

- Ansiosa?

Susan olhou de cara feia.

- Que é que você acha? – retrucou, impaciente.

A outra apenas deu um sorriso torto.

- A gente vai se ferrar – disse, ainda sorrindo daquele modo estranho. Parecia que havia dado-lhe um colapso nos nervos da face.

- Cala a boca, sua demente! – Susan foi ríspida; aquele pessimismo estava fazendo-a se sentir pior.

- 'Tá bom…

Ficaram em silêncio por um longo tempo. A biblioteca silenciosa apenas ecoava o movimento dos ponteiros do relógio, que estalava num ruído oco, bem baixo, mas que se tornava audível na ausência de outros sons. Cada uma entretera-se com um livro e ficaram lá até o sol se pôr, cada uma apenas saindo do lugar para achar uma posição mais confortável ou para ir brevemente ao banheiro e voltar. A pintura na parede apenas abria as cortinas de tempo em tempo para observar o que estava acontecendo, chamando seus olhares, mas não criou caso com elas. Parecia que no silêncio as três encontravam uma convivência pacífica. Susan nem tentou e nem quis dizer nada; mais uma cena de ação por hoje era muito, melhor que estivessem divididas homogeneamente ao longo da semana. Grandes acontecimentos concentrados num só dia terminavam por deixá-la num grande desgaste físico e emocional, o que a fazia querer as coisas pacíficas até então. Mas Gina Weasley não parecia querer disputar território.

Julliet apareceu por lá por volta das quatro horas da tarde, cumprimentou, desapareceu por entre as prateleiras e voltou com um grande livro de magia. Antes de sair desejou boa sorte. As duas se entreolharam, voltando a sentir a tensão percorrer o corpo. Demorou até que se concentrasse novamente no livro.

Passado algum tempo, Ellen entrou na biblioteca, e veio falar com elas.

- Está na hora? – perguntou Susan, sentindo-se muito mal de repente.

- Ainda tem uns quarenta minutos – disse a irmã, despreocupadamente, mas bastante interessada no nervosismo das duas. – Só vim dizer que foi bom conhece-la, Ashley, e que mamãe vai sentir sua falta, Su.

As duas ficaram encarando a outra, tensas demais para expressar o repúdio por aquela brincadeira infame. Susan fechou o livro e franziu as sobrancelhas, sentindo a garganta seca de repente.

- Obrigada por ajudar, _sua idiota_ – resmungou para Ellen, de mau-humor.

Ashley tinha fogo nos olhos ao encará-la.

- Morrerei feliz se for pelas mãos do Lord – disse, com uma voz rouca, ligeiramente fanática.

As duas encararam-na. Ela devolveu aquele sorriso estranho.

Susan desviou os olhos, balançando a cabeça negativamente. Era muito nova pra morrer.

Ellen dava risadas enquanto as duas arrumavam os livros um sobre o outro, para então levantarem-se e darem voltas pela biblioteca. O quadro de Weasley abriu uma brecha para espiar o que estava acontecendo.

- Oi, Gina – disse Ellen, acenando. – Essas duas são umas loucas, não acha?

Weasley lançou um olhar maligno e resmungou que eram umas retardadas. Susan não estava com cabeça para se importar e ignorou o comentário. Seria bom que não falassem nada a respeito do que estavam tramando, porque agora estavam sendo observados pelo principal _inimigo_.

- Bom, Dylan me pediu para ver onde estavam. Então, eu estou indo. Tchauzinho, nos vemos depois – _se estiverem vivas_…

Ellen acenou um tchau e saiu do salão, deixando-as a sós com aquela sensação de formigas vivas no estômago.

As duas ficaram olhando para ao chão, quietas, por um longo tempo.

- Aposto que estão aprontando merda – disse Gina, provocadora. – E aposto que tem a ver com o Tom. Deviam deixar o coitado em paz. Apesar de tudo ele não merece pagar tão caro assim…

Ashley e Susan se entreolharam. Não tinham o direito de responder, por isso ficaram quietas.

Os minutos se passaram longos até que a hora chegasse. Quando faltavam quatro minutos, as duas saíram da biblioteca e começaram a descer. Já estava escuro lá fora. Nenhuma das duas falou nada até encontrarem Dylan na escada do corredor do segundo para o terceiro andar. Susan desejou boa sorte, antes de alcançarem-no.

- Parecem nervosas, filhas. Ânimo! – disse ele, desinibido como sempre. Tinha uma cordinha avermelhada passada por cima dos ombros. – É, são Orelhas Extensíveis – disse ele, vendo onde o olhar dela se detinha. – Estive fazendo um pequeno trabalho de espionagem, estudando o território, fazendo alguns cálculos de tempo e espaço… Parece que vamos arrasar hoje – terminou, com um sorriso.

- É só o mínimo necessário – disse Ashley, severa.

- Vai dar tudo certo, ou não me chamo Dylan Riddle! – disse ele, fazendo um gesto para que seguissem caminho abaixo. Colocou as mãos num ombro de cada uma e guiou-as até a beira da escada de pedra. – Agora, meninas, quero que mantenham a calma e andem em linha reta até o fim do corredor, naquela velocidade que ensaiamos de manhã. Certo? Então, boa sorte!

Ele soltou-as e elas foram descendo a escada, nervosas. Não parecia haver nada de errado com o corredor, mas mesmo assim Dylan dava medo. Olhou para trás; ele não estava mais à vista. Engoliu em seco e voltou a olhar para a frente.

Mal cruzaram metade do corredor, porém, Ashley deu um grito de gelar o sangue, que ecoou mil vezes pelo corredor e pelo saguão. Susan pulou para o lado, o coração quase rasgando a roupa de susto, e fitou a amiga nervosa. Ela pulava e gritava, batendo no cabelo com a mão, como se algo estivesse arrancando um pedaço da sua cabeça, desesperada. Mal percebeu o que estava acontecendo a amiga e sentiu algo _andar_ no seu rosto. Bateu, nervosa, e viu um besourinho cair no chão.

Depois não viu mais nada.

Não era de fazer escândalo, mas foi impossível não gritar. Sentia agora milhares daquelas patinhas andando na sua nuca, subindo pela cabeça e entrando dentro da roupa. Embora sacudisse, elas não paravam de cair aos montes, e algumas começaram a voar. Não conseguia abrir os olhos de pavor, enquanto tentava sacudi-las do seu corpo meio paralisada. Os gritos das duas fizeram um escarcéu dos diabos no castelo todo.

Abriu os olhos um pouco e viu pessoas nos outros corredores, olhando sobre o parapeito, que saíram de seus quartos curiosos, alguns em andares acima. Ashley ia se matar se não abrisse os olhos, pois estava perto do parapeito e podia facilmente cair lá em baixo. Mas não podia fazer nada por ela no momento porque um dos bichos acabara de entrar na sua orelha. Choramingou em voz alta, batendo com a mão na própria cabeça e sentindo alguns dos bichinhos esmagarem nojentamente nos seus cabelos, com barulhos horríveis.

Ouviu uma porta bem perto se abrir, mas não teve capacidade para olhar. Estava ocupada demais gritando por um bichinho que entrara dentro do seu decote e tentava passar por uma saída inexistente. Pensou ouvir a risada de Dylan entre os ecos confusos dos gritos. Abriu os olhos furiosa, quase virando-se para trás, mas deparou-se com uma visão ao mesmo tempo inesperada e maravilhosa: Lord Voldemort, semi-nu e molhado, com uma toalha enrolada na cintura e uma varinha na mão, à porta de seu quarto.

Estava com a boca aberta, segurando a camisa puxada onde estivera implorando ao besouro para sair dali, mas esquecia-se de gritar. Ashley ainda não vira o mesmo que ela e continuava a espernear e gritar, correndo cega e doida em círculos. Dessa vez ela caía de lá de cima se Tom não tivesse enfiado a varinha na toalha e segurado-a pela gola da blusa e puxado. Susan podia sentir os besouros explodindo no pescoço de Ashley quando ele fez isso, e esse pensamento fez-se visível na sua expressão. Mas ele soltou quando os bichos começaram a subir na sua mão e deu um breve e discreto ataque de nojo para jogá-los dali. Parecia que ainda não tinha percebido porque estavam naquele estado desesperado, mas acabara de descobrir.

A amiga congelou de nojo ao mesmo tempo que ele tentava ajudar espanando os bichos de seus ombros. No começo pareceu à ele uma tarefa asquerosa, como se preferisse não tocar naqueles bichinhos nojentos, mas depois de jogar alguns deles no chão, começou a se divertir. Percebendo a deixa, Susan, impedida de raciocinar como uma pessoa decente, apelou para a intuição feminina e voltou a gritar, mesmo porque eles começavam a entrar em lugares realmente estranhos.

Tom fora socorrê-la em dois segundos. Ela sentiu que ele fizera uma coisa audaciosa demais indo capturar o bicho que entrara no seu decote com a mão, antes de perceber que ainda estava arreganhando a própria camisa e que já mostrara o sutiã para quem quisesse ver. Não teve tempo de sentir vergonha, porque eles agora corriam pelo seu pescoço fazendo cócegas infernais com aquele monte de pinças que chamavam de patas. Ele tentava jogar todos longe, mas pareciam não parar de aparecer. Por vários segundos Susan ficou parada – em termos – esperando que Tom soubesse o que fazer, até que sentiu que ele parara de fazer qualquer tentativa para livrá-la dos bichos, e virou-se. Eles estava parado com uma coisa que lembrava uma bola de gude com pernas e um buraco por onde não paravam de sair os besourinhos.

- Isso cheira à _Gemialidades Weasley_ – disse ele, segurando a coisa por uma perna e mantendo à alguma distância de si mesmo enquanto observava. Deu um sorriso e jogou por cima da do parapeito, fazendo o objeto voar até o meio do hall e se espatifar, pelo barulho. – Não andaram com o Dylan, andaram?

Susan disse que sim com a cabeça, espanando os besouros restantes da roupa e dos cabelos, enquanto ele dirigia-se à Ashley, agora que sabia a causa daquilo. Dylan apareceu aos saltos, gritando.

- NÃÃÃO! O QUE VOCÊ FEZ? ERA UM PROTÓTIPO! – dizia ele, desesperado.

Mas Tom já tirara o outro objeto do cabelo de Ashley e já dava à este o mesmo destino que o outro.

- SEU LOUCO! – gritou Dylan, saltando sobre o parapeito e mergulhando atrás do brinquedo. Susan correu para a beirada, prendendo a respiração. Apesar de tudo aquilo, não queria que Dylan se matasse!

Viu-o em tempo de pegar a bolinha no ar e desaparatar. Tom estava rindo da preocupação das duas. Ashley também correra para ver.

- Não se preocupem, ele não é tão idiota assim – disse Tom, divertindo-se. – Agora, deviam saber que ele é o testador preferido dos tios se quiserem continuar andando com ele.

Elas viraram-se para olhá-lo.

Ashley parecia ter reparado agora nas vestes dele, ou melhor, na ausência delas. Encarou-o, mesmo com os cabelos bagunçados na frente da cara e ofegante, com um sorriso interessado.

- Nossa, você fica bem assim – disse ela, numa voz estranha. Susan olhou, espantada. A amiga devia ter perdido a razão.

Ele olhou para si mesmo e de volta para Ashley e entendeu o que ela estava insinuando.

- Er… Se já não estão mais com problemas eu… já vou voltar pro meu banho – disse, sem-graça, e recuou até a porta do quarto. Virou-se rapidamente e fechou-a à suas costas.

As duas se entreolharam, brevemente, sentindo vontade de rir.

Mal sentiram isso, porém, ouviu-se um gritinho agudo, a porta se abriu novamente e uma mão empurrou alguém pra fora. As duas fitaram Orin Sky.

- Louca! – disse ele, irritado, e bateu a porta.

Chocadas demais para dizer alguma coisa, as três desceram as escadas juntas. Só quando pisaram no térreo é que Ashley cortou o silêncio.

- Ele me salvou – ela disse, numa expressão sonhadora.

As outras duas encararam-na.

- Ele pegou meu peito – disse Susan, querendo se gabar mais.

A amiga arregalou os olhos pra ela. Olharam para Orin. Ela parecia pálida. Esta olhou de volta e deu ombros.

- Ele só tirou a toalha na minha frente.

Ao mesmo tempo surpresas e furiosas, Ashley e Susan se entreolharam.

_Por que raios ela tinha que pegar a melhor parte_!

--------------------------

**Desculpem pela demora. Caprichei aqui. Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Ark **

**Visitem meu blog! ;)**


End file.
